Minus Ultra!
by MementoMori115
Summary: [There is no way that someone like me could possibly be a Hero. I'm just not suited for it. My personality is too twisted, my morals too corrupt, my impulses too destructive... And yet, here I am, still struggling as I always do in order to win. What a fool I am. Not even my Minus will be able to help me here. Err, I meant Quirk.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- It has been a few years since I last read the Medaka Box manga, and I had completely forgotten how awesome it is! Kumagawa has to be one of my favorite characters of all time. That being said, I figured I would give it a shot at making an xover featuring him. And after careful consideration, I decided upon My Hero Academia to be the basis. It just feels appropriate. I hope you understand what I mean.**

 **However there is one major stepping stone for me to deal with in this xover; Kumagawa himself. Being that I'm only now re-familiarizing myself with his character, I am concerned that I won't be able to portray him correctly. For some reason I just have a hard time grasping just who he is. So for now I'm going to post what I have and hope it gets a good reception. If anyone is able to give me some tips when it comes to Kumagawa, I'd be very appreciative.**

 **Other than that, I have the basic layout of this story already planned, so provided you guys want me to continue it, I know where I'm going with it.**

 **And once again, this is the incomplete first chapter.**

 **Also, do you like the title I chose for this story? My other choice was One for All-Fiction.**

 **I hope you like it and be sure to leave a review.**

 ***EDIT*- I added more to the first chapter. Probably won't add more to it, so you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- [I OWN NOTHING!]**

 **(-)**

 _[The world has decided that a Plus is always greater than a Minus. A Plus will always be more wanted, more diligent, more talented, more beautiful, more just, and more powerful than a Minus. However, that same world has no control, no understanding, and no say in our struggle._

 _Even if the world decided that we are unwanted, we will seek love with zeal._

 _Even if the world decided that we are lazy, we will toil away for empty achievements._

 _Even if the world decided that we are untalented, we will hold our inferiority with pride._

 _Even if the world decided we are repulsive, we will find an attraction towards each other._

 _Even if the world decided we are unjust, we will show there is no evil in following our ideology._

 _Even if the world decided we are weak, we will struggle against the strong._

 _Even if the world decided that we have lost, we will seek out victory.]_

 **(-)**

Getting to U.A was the easy bit, but Izuku simply wasn't prepared for the sheer enormity that was the inside of the building. He raced through the halls in a desperate search to find his classroom before the first bell rang.

"1A... 1A..." he panted as he rounded another corner. "Where the heck is it?!" he cried as he gradually increased his pace. Only to have his efforts rewarded by slamming into something as he turned the next corner without looking. Upon hitting the obstruction, Izuku bounced backwards and landed on his butt. Rubbing his sore face, the green haired teen groaned as he got back up. "Man, who left something in the middle of the hall?" he wondered aloud. Only to find that upon further inspection, the 'something' he hit was actually a 'someone'.

Sprawled out face down on the floor in an undignified heap was another student.

Izuku immediately went into panic mode upon realizing that he had accidently injured another student. "Ahh! I'm sorry sir! Are you alright?!" he cried as he flailed his arms about in his flustered state.

The student on the ground managed to pick himself up and return to his feet. Dusting off his uniform, he turned to face Izuku. [No need to worry. I'm used to much worse.] he said as he accepted Izuku's apology.

Now that he was facing Izuku, the aspiring hero was able to get a better look at the teen. He had short black-hair and blue eyes. Both his height and build were average, as were his looks. The only real thing to note about him, was the overly innocent looking smile on his face.

Snapping himself from his quiet observation, Izuku refocused on the situation at hand. "Regardless, I should've been paying more attention to where I was going. If I had, then I wouldn't have knocked you over. I'm just in a hurry to find my class before I'm late." he said meekly.

[Well, it's nice to see that you are at least owning up to your mistakes. So few people nowadays are willing to admit that they were in the wrong.] the teen responded without dropping his smile.

"I-I suppose you're right..." muttered Izuku. "Umm, you wouldn't happen to know where 1A's classroom is?"

A flash of recognition worked its way across the teens face. [Ah! You are part of class 1A too?] he asked.

Izuku nodded hesitantly.

[What a coincidence! So am I. This means we can head to class together.] he beamed as he gestured for Izuku to follow him.

"A-ah! Wait up!" Izuku called out as the teen already began making his way down the hall.

[By the way, my name is Kumagawa Misogi.] the smiling teen said as he introduced himself. [What's yours?]

"Midoriya Izuku." responded the green-haired teen.

[Nice to meet you Midoriya-san! I look forward to the fun we'll be having in the future.]

"Fun?" Izuku repeated in confusion.

[Is that not the purpose of school?] Kumagawa asked in genuine sincerity. [Fun comes first, learning comes second.]

"Err, I think it's supposed to be the other way around." Izuku corrected.

Kumagawa paused for a moment before lighting bopping himself on the side of the head with his knuckles. [Of course! I always get things like that mixed up.]

Before Izuku got a chance to ponder Kumagawa's answer, the other teen spoke up again.

[It looks like this is the place.]

Izuku swiveled his head forward to face the same direction that Kumagawa was facing. In front of them was a large- no- an enormous door with '1A' marked on it. "I guess it's big for people with Quirks that make them large." mused Izuku. _'Only 37 kids passed the exam to get into the Hero Course, plus 4 students who got in on recommendations... 21 kids in class 1A and 20 kids in class 1B. These guys are the best of the best to become heroes... And now I'm among them.'_

Sensing his hesitation to step forward, Kumagawa turned to Izuku. [Is something the matter Midoriya-san? You seem a little tense.]

Izuku turned with a start, realizing he was lost in thought and Kumagawa was being kind enough to wait for him. "I-It's nothing. Just the reality of the situation is finally sinking in for me." answered the nervous teen. In actuality however, he was also dreading to find out who was in his class. _'Kumagawa and I make 2, which means there's still another 19 kids in the same class as me. I just hope Kacchan and that stern boy with the glasses are in class 1B.'_ he prayed in his head as he grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

Pushing the door in slowly, Izuku peered in.

"Remove your feet from the desk this instant!" came the voice of the glasses wearing teen from the other day.

Izuku didn't even need to utilize his high intellect to realize who the person he was yelling at was.

"Don't you think that's disrespectful to your classmates?!"

Katsuki sneered at the teen in response. "No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so. Which middle school are you from anyway, you _side character_?!" the blonde taunted.

The glasses wearing teen held his hands up stiffly, not unlike a robot. "I attended Soumei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya."

"Soumei~!" Katsuki drawled out before scowling. "Well aren't you an _elite._ Looks like I got a reason to crush your ass after all!"

"C-Crush me?!" he blurted out in shock at the words of his fellow classmate. "What nerve! And yet you come here with the intent to become a hero?!"

At this point, both boys noticed Izkuk hovering by the door nervously with Kumagawa standing behind him. Iida immediately approached, much to Izuku's discomfort.

"Greeting. My name is-"

"I-I overheard you." Izuku stammered to interrupt him. "Erm... I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you..."

[And my name is Kumagawa Misogi.] replied said teen from his position behind Izuku.

Iida stood frozen for a moment, no doubt trying to reboot from the interruption and regain traction. "Midoriya-san, I must hand it to you. You realized that the true nature of the practical exam, didn't you?" he declared, surprising some of the students who were listening in. "And I... was blind to it!" Iida continued as his hands gestured about in a robotic fashion. "I completely misread you! I hate to admit it, but you are the better man!"

' _But I didn't realize it either!'_

[True nature of the exam?] questioned Kumakawa. [And here I thought it was just about destroying the robots. I was so certain of that fact that I put all my effort into doing just that. To think, the entire time I was wrong!] cried a dejected Kumakawa. [It seems I have lost once again!] he said as he fell to his knees and comically wept with his head hanging back.

The atmosphere took on a slight awkwardness at Kumakawa's antics, but dissipated moments later with the arrival of the next student.

"Ah! It's you, the curly-haired guy!"

Izuku jumped and spun around, only to blush furiously when the same girl from the exam- Uraraka was it?- had appeared behind him at the door. She smiled widely at him and he couldn't help but notice that the school uniform looked lovely on her and now he was blushing even more.

"I'm so glad I found you! You made it in after all!" she exclaimed. "Just like Present Mic said! By the way, that punch of your was out of this world! You blew up that big robot with one-shot!" she cheered as she jumped about and mimed punching.

"No, it's not like that, uhh, that is to say, it was really all thanks to you speaking on my behalf... I... Uhh..." Izuku sputtered as his face became more red and was unable to make eye contact.

Meanwhile Uraraka continued to enthusiastically talk to Izuku, oblivious to the fact that from the looks of things he would soon pass out due to all the blood rushing to his face. "I wonder if today's the ceremony or if we're gonna meet with the counselors or something? Do you know what our teacher is like? I'm really excited about it!"

"If you're here to have fun or play at friends, then do me a favor and leave now." came a lethargic voice from the hall. The group turned to see a somewhat creepy looking face poking out of a yellow sleeping bag on the floor. The man inside looked like he hadn't slept in a year and forgot how to shave cleanly. "This is the Department of Heroics." he stated as he slipped a juice bag out of his sleeping bag and sucked the contents down in one go. "Get your act together."

[He looks just like a bagworm.] noted Kumagawa.

Izuku spun his head towards the teen in disbelief. Could he not tell this was their teacher?!

Standing up, the man hopped his way into the classroom before unzipping the sleeping bag and stepping out of it. "It took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down. Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough. I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you."

' _This guy is our homeroom teacher?'_ thought Izuku as he stared at the man in disbelief. _'That means he's a Pro Hero, but I've never heard of him... and I've never seen a hero who looks so worn-down.'_

Aizawa reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a bunch of blue and white track uniforms. "This is sudden, but put these on and go out to the P.E grounds."

 **(-)**

"A Quirk Assessment Test?!"

Aizawa nodded. "Yup, get ready."

"W-wait!" Uraraka stammered. "What about the introduction ceremony or the counselor meetings or the orientation?!" she asked, thoroughly justified in her outburst.

"If you're going to become a hero, then you don't have time for such leisurely events." Aizawa answered, not even bothering to turn and acknowledge the students. "U.A is so successful partly because of the great freedom it allows on campus. The freedom extends to us teachers as well." he finally turned to give them a mere glance, but that single look all but screamed at them how he could care less. "You kids have been doing this stuff since junior high too, right?" he rose a device containing a list of different exercises. Long jump, sprint, softball pitch, and the like. "The physical tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sort of things. It's illogical."

It didn't take long for the students to understand where this was going.

"Bakugou," Aizawa called out as he turned to the teen. "How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

The teen let out a snort of pride. "67 meters."

"Try using your Quirk this time around." Aizawa instructed as he tossed a ball to Bakugou. "As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Just give it your all."

A manic grin worked its way across Bakugou's face. "You got it." with movement fit for a professional baseball player, he bent his body back and swung his entire body forward-

A wild _murderous_ look enveloped his visage.

"DIE!"

-and an explosion encompassed his being, blasting the surprisingly intact baseball high into the air, soaring above the low clouds and drifting in the sky only to impact down to Earth like a mini meteor.

"Know your own maximum first." Aizawa muttered loudly, taking a glance at the machine in his hand when it beeped. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." he turned the machine so the students could see the result.

705.2 meters

"705.2 meters?! That's unreal!"

"Awesome! That looks fun!"

"We can really use our Quirks now?! That's the Department of Heroics for you!"

Aizawa shifted slightly. "'It looks fun', huh?" the man suddenly looked a lot more serious as he glared at them from behind thos dark locks of hair covering his face. "Were you planning on having a good time during these three years here? If that's how you feel, then lets change things up. Whoever comes in last place in these eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with _expulsion_."

Quite a few of the students blanched, but none more than Izuku. _'Wait, seriously?! That's not funny! How am I gonna get through this?!'_

Aizawa grinned, brushing his bangs up with one hand to sneer at them. "In this school, teachers can use their freedom to expel students as we chose. Welcome to U.A's Hero Course brats."

Izuku was internally panicking. He was still in All or Nothing mode! _'I still can't adjust my power to prevent backlash!'_

Then he felt it. He was so focused on his own dilemma that he failed to even notice it at first. The dark aura that seemed to radiate from right next to him. Izuku snapped his head to the side to see what it was, but he was greeted by the sight of the ever-smiling Kumagawa, and the darkness was nowhere to be found.

' _Was it... just my imagination?'_

"The kid who gets ranked last... gets expelled?!" cried Uraraka in disbelief. "This is our first day! No, even if it wasn't, that's just too unreasonable!"

"That's the life of a hero." Aizawa replied, completely unfazed by the outburst. "Natural disasters, massive accidents, rampaging villains... All these kinds of calamities and more can happen when we least expect them. The job of a hero is to reverse all that insanity and restore reason. If you were thinking that you could just have a good time out here everyday, then allow me to burst that bubble right now. From here on out, for the next three years, U.A is going to throw more hardships at you than you can count. Don't you know the school motto? _Plus Ultra_." he finished with a taunting tone. "I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top."

[Oh, but Aizawa-sensei, isn't the whole idea of basing our potential on our physical abilities more than a little bit illogical?]

All heads whipped to the foolish teen who had all but signed his notice of expulsion by talking back to their intimidating teacher.

Aizawa, not fully believing that someone had the nerve to talk back to him, remained silent for a moment before responding. "... What was that, brat?"

Kumagawa didn't let his smile falter, even under the fierce gaze of the Pro Hero. [I was just saying that these physical tests are completely pointless.] he answered with a shake of the head. [Although I can't speak for everyone, I'm sure that there are a few among us whose Quirks don't allow us any form of physical augmentation, nor any other form of advantage such as Bakugou-san's explosive propulsion. In the end, you are basically making a subtle effort to weed out anyone who would count as a side-character, despite how effective their Quirk may be.] jabbing his thumb towards the floating pair of clothes, he continued. [That girls Quirk is obviously some type of invisibility. Quite handy when it comes to spying on villains, but I doubt it will help her to run faster.]

At his reasoning, some of the students began murmuring amongst themselves in agreement of Kumagawa's assessment. However you looked at it, Aizawa was giving them an unfair challenge.

The Pro Hero's eyes narrowed slightly as they targeted the disrespectful teen. "Listen brat..."

[And I'm sure that if you had to go through the same initiation as us, then surely you would have been expelled as well. Because I fail to see how your Quirk would be able to help you out in a situation like this. Unless, you decided to sabotage all of your fellow classmates. Right, Eraser Head?]

Suddenly Izuku had a flash of recognition. "Wait, you're Eraser Head?!"

"Eraser Head?" repeated another student.

"Who's that?"

"Few people even know his name! He's a real underground hero!"

"Apparently he finds the popularity that comes with being a hero to be disruptive to his work."

Ignoring that murmurs of his fellow students, Kumagawa pressed on as he approached Aizawa. [So you're _that_ kind of person after all. Just like the world, you arbitrarily decide that there are those who are destined to be less-than others. People who are not cool. People who are not strong. People who are not just. People who are not beautiful. People who are not cute. People who are not pretty. People who are not smart. People who are not talented. People who are not lucky. People who are not worthy. People who are not likable. People who are not winners... People who are not heroes.] as he grew closer, Kumagawa's smile slowly distorted into a sneer. [Don't get me wrong, that _is_ how the world works. There are those among us who have lost long before they even try. There are people who are not cool, strong, just, beautiful, cute, pretty, smart, talented, lucky, worthy, likable, winners, or heroes. This is just the natural order of things. The 'have' and the 'have not'.] Kumagawa kept stepping forward until he was right in front of Aizawa and staring straight into his eyes. [That is something I have no problem with. Where I _do_ take offence however, is when a human takes it upon themselves to decide the worth of another human... You are overstepping your bounds Aizawa-sensei. Trying to take on a role beyond your capability, beyond your right.]

Aizawa was heavily tempted to expel Kumagawa on the spot, but his argument was making it hard for him to do so. The rest of the students were getting restless and if he didn't handle things carefully then he'd have a full-blown riot on his hands. And despite his threat of expulsion, he couldn't very well get rid of all of them on the first day. That would be a PR nightmare for U.A. That, and Endeavor would be pissed if his son got expelled. He needed to watch his tongue and choose his words carefully. "Listen kid," he started as he leaned in and whispered so only Kumagawa could hear. "If you're trying to ensure you pass by making my job harder, then congratulations. Back off and I'll let you skip the test."

[Hmm?]

"Quit stirring up the hornets nest right this instant. If you stop now then I can still salvage this situation."

Kumagawa's normal smiled returned for a moment, much to Aizawa's relief, but the sneer quickly returned in full-force. [Unfortunately for you, there exists only one person who has the authority to order me around. And you are most certainly not _her_.] he replied.

For a moment, Aizawa felt he was in the presence of something far more dangerous than just another aspiring hero. The teen in front of him exuded an overbearing pressure of dread. Someone his age should not be able to pull off the look he was giving him.

[Just kidding~!]

And just as abruptly as it had appeared, the dark atmosphere suddenly vanished, and Kumagawa's normal smile returned.

[I'll take you up on your offer, Aizawa-sensei. Although I wish I could have gotten a better deal for everyone, I will just take what I can get. It seems that once again, I couldn't win.] he said as he turned and walked back over to the group.

Aizawa grit his teeth in annoyance before letting out a sigh of relief. "Just get the hell back to the classroom. We'll talk more later."

[Whatever you say Aizawa-sensei!] Kumagawa responded as he left.

Returning his hard gaze to the rest of the class, Aizawa picked up where he left off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry for the long delay in getting out this chapter. I have some excuses... But you probably don't care. And frankly, neither do I.**

 **Regardless, I seem to be gaining traction with this story again. Hopefully I can pump out another chapter within a week.**

 **I hope you like this and be sure to leave a review.**

 **I hope I'm doing a good job keeping Kumagawa in character.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

The school day had come to a close and the students of U.A. were finally heading home after their first exciting day of class at the prestigious Hero Academy. However for the teachers, the work day had only just begun. Being that it was the first day, they had spent their time doing their best to get to know their students... each in their own unique way.

*cough, cough* Aizawa *cough*

However at this moment, the tired Pro-Hero was doing some actual proper work as a teacher. Namely, looking up whatever information the school had on Misogi Kumagawa. There was something about the kid that rubbed Aizawa the wrong way.

Pulling up his profile on the computer, Aizawa skimmed through the information as he searched for anything pertinent. Unfortunately, there was little to be found. In fact, Aizawa had to suppress an annoyed sigh as he continued to read. Misogi Kumagawa's entire profile read like some kind of joke.

 **Parents: Daddy Kumagawa and Mommy Kumagawa.**

 **Previous School: Middle School.**

 **Blood Type: Red.**

 **Age: Teens.**

 **Quirk: Meh.**

The Erasure Hero groaned as he began to develop a headache as he continued reading. He would have to confront someone -anyone about this blatant mistake of a student file. So for the time being, he was forced to simply appraise Kumagawa using what little 'proper' information the school had on him. Namely, his entrance exam report. And even that was lacking.

His Quirk was listed as being unknown, as it was not apparent that he had used it during the entrance exam. In fact, given his score, he shouldn't have even passed at all. Rather, he got lucky and was able to nab the newly implemented Wild Card position.

It turns out that someone finally pulled their head out of there ass and realized that the entrance exam is far too tailored to applicants with more offensive based Quirks. As such they decided to do a test run of the Wild Card system. They would pick one of the applicants who, even though they didn't get enough points to pass, had shown enough drive to warrant giving them a shot under the presumption that their Quirk wasn't usable in the situation.

So basically Aizawa now had to deal with a student who he had no concrete information on, that was also more than willing to challenge his authority, on top of having an unsettling presence.

Leaning back in his chair, Aizawa looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes. "They don't pay me enough for this..."

 **(-)**

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Izuku. Visiting Recovery Girl had gotten his finger healed in no time, but since her Quirk only accelerated his body's natural healing process, he was now exhausted as a result of using so much energy to recover.

By the time he was walking home and heading for the station, he was ready to drop to the ground and sleep right where he was. "So sleepy..."

[Man Midoriya-san, you look like a somewhat alive zombie.] came a familiar voice from behind.

Izuku gave a slight start at the sudden interruption from his 'sleep-walk', spinning around to come face-to-face with his classmate Kumagawa. "Oh, i-it's just you Kumagawa-san. You scared me for a minute there."

Standing behind the smiling boy was another familiar face. It was their rather stiff moving classmate Iida.

"Is your finger properly healed Midoriya-san?" asked the bespectacled teen.

"Oh! Y-yeah, I'm fine thanks to Recovery Girl."

"That's good!" Iida nodded robotically. He then put his hand under his chin as he adopted a thinking pose. "I have to say, Aizawa-sensei certainly surprised me! I never would have expected a teacher to encourage someone with such deception."

[I take it that no one got expelled after the test?]

Iida nodded robotically once more. "Correct. Though I must say that I am equally impressed in how you managed to convince Aizawa-sensei to let you skip the test. It almost felt like you were going to start a riot back there."

[Ah, you praise me too much Iida-san!] Kumagawa said as he tried his best to look somewhat embarrassed. [Aizawa-sensei just said something that got on my nerves is all. And I couldn't let that slide.]

"Hey!"

The trio stopped walking as they heard a voice call out to them. Turning around, they spotted their bubbly female classmate with the anti-gravity Quirk jogging towards them. Her inevitable close proximity had already caused Izuku to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Are you guys heading to the station? Wait up!"

Upon reaching them, Iida pounded his fist into his palm as he recognized her. "Ah, you're the infinity girl."

[Infinity girl?] spoke a confused Kumagawa.

"She scored infinity on the ball throw test due to her anti-gravity Quirk." explained Iida.

Paying the nickname no mind, the cheerful girl powered through. "Hey there, I'm Uraraka Ochaco!" she then pointed to each of the three boys as she listed their names. "And you're Iida Tenya, Kumagawa Misogi, and Midoriya Deku, right?"

Izuku sputtered at Uraraka's mistake about his name and quickly gave a flustered response that that wasn't his name.

"Eh? Wasn't that what that Bakugou kid called you? Or something?" replied the girl.

Unable to make eye contact with her, Izuku began to gesticulate with his hands as he explained the situation. "Ehm, actually, my name is Izuku... Deku is just what Kacchan calls me to demean me."

Regardless, the bright girl pumped her fist and gaze Izuku a smile. "But you know, I kinda like the name Deku for you. It gives a sorta 'Never give up' vibe, you know?"

Izuku's face turned bright red as he made a goofy expression. "Hi I'm Deku."

"Midoriya!" interrupted Iida. "Don't be so weak-willed. It's an insult, remember?"

[Though the face he made was quite amusing. It's gonna be my new screen saver.] remarked Kumagawa as he began fiddling with his phone.

"Uwah... This is just like when Copernicus flipped the paradigm..."

"Coperni-who?"

 **(-)**

Day two came around with a much more easygoing start. Without Aizawa-sensei trying to con or threaten them to give their best, homeroom wasn't nearly as dreadful for the majority of the class. Of course several of the students would have no problem if that was the case, such as Kumagawa and Yaoyorozu.

It was still slightly nerve-wracking for Izuku, but that was for an entirely different reason.

"Introduce yourselves to you classmates." instructed Aizawa from the comfort of his sleeping bag. "Since you'll be working with each other for the next 3 years, it's in your best interest to get to know your fellow Hero's in training. The sooner you do it, the better. Each one of you will come up one at a time, state your name, what your Quirk is, and something about yourself. What it is, I don't care. Just get it done."

Of course, Aizawa had an ulterior motive to this charade; trying to glean any information from Kumagawa Misogi.

"Sir!" called out Iida as he held his hand up in record time. "How should we proceed in the order of students?"

"I don't care." Aizawa responded flatly. "I'm going to sleep. Handle it yourselves." he then lied down on the floor.

So while the Pro seemingly took a nap, Iida more or less organized the class introductions himself. They ended up going from the front row to the back row in a right-to-left formation.

First up was a girl, or what everyone assumed was a girl given that all you could see was her uniform. The rest of her was totally invisible. "Eheheh... It's weird having everyone looking at me for a change. Hi, I'm Hagakure Tooru! My Quirk is called Transparency, and what it does is pretty obvious huh? Now let's see, something else about me... Oh! I like plushies alot!"

Next was a huge guy with a mask over his mouth and six arms. "I'm Shouji Mezo. My Quirk is Dupli-Arms. I can create replicas of my body parts on my tentacles, such as my mouth, ears, and eyes. I've never really had any worldly desires, so I guess that's it."

"I'm Ojiro Mashirao." said the next student. He was a blonde guy with a long tail. "My Quirk is just my tail. It's more or less a third arm, but it helps me maintain my balance. Something about me... I practice martial arts."

The next guy stood out in a rather flashy way. "I am Aoyama Yuga." the blonde teen announced with a flourish of the hands. "My Quirk is the fabulous Naval Laser, as you had no doubt witnessed yesterday! I can shoot a laser from my bellybutton! But if I shoot it for more than a second then I get a tummy ache. Another stylish fact about me is that I speak French!" he finished as he took a dramatic pose.

Bakugou was up next, and he stood in front of the class with one hell of a sneer. "The name's Bakugou Katsuki, and you better remember it 'cause I'm gonna blow all you small fry away on my path to being the number one Hero. My Quirk is Explosion, so don't piss me off ya shit stain's."

Izuku sweatdropped at Bakugou's introduction, and it was more than apparent that the rest of the class already formed their opinion of him.

"I don't like having to follow up after such a jerk," the next student said as she took Bakugou's place, giving the boy a scowl as he sneered in response. She began twirling the plug-in jack-like extensions hanging from her earlobes with her finger. "My name is Jirou Kyoka. My Quirk is called Earphone Jack. I can insert them into objects and send the sound of my heartbeat through them. I can also hear pretty well, even through thick walls. Oh, these can stretch too." she explained as she increased the length of her jacks. "I can play music with a few different instruments."

It was at this point that Aizawa subtly tuned in, as it was no Kumagawa's turn.

Standing in front of the class, Kumagawa still had that ever present smile plastered on his face. [Hey there! My name's Kumagawa Misogi. My Quirk is...] he trailed off as if trying to build up tension.

After a few seconds with no response, the other students were starting to lean forward a bit in anticipation.

[... Something I suppose. Possibly.] he said with all the bluntness of a baseball bat.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?!" yelled Bakugou.

"I should've expected something like this..." murmured Izuku. Somehow, he had a feeling that Kumagawa would give that kind of answer.

Aizawa had to resist the urge to facepalm.

[As for something about me... I'm what you call a natural born loser.] he said with a shrug.

"Ehh?" was the collective response from the class. However none would get the chance to have Kumagawa elaborate as he was already heading back to his seat.

' _This damn brat...'_ Aizawa thought in annoyance.

 **(-)**

Following homeroom, the first half of the day consisted of general studies that everyone was required to take. Math, science, history, the usual suspects. They were pretty boring compared to the Hero lessons that would be taking place after lunch at noon. Frankly, that's what every student looked forward to the most.

Especially because of the teacher in charge of that class.

"I HAVE ARRIVED..."

Izuku and the rest of the class whipped their heads towards the door, which opened to reveal a most famous figure.

"THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"Whoa! It's really All Might!"

"He's wearing a costume from the Silver Age!"

"The design is super retro!"

All Might then made his way to the front of the class behind the podium. "This is Foundational Hero Studies! In this class, we'll be building up your Hero foundation through various trials! So let's jump right in with this!" he declared as he held up a card that read 'battle'. "The trial of battle!"

The class was split between excitement and nervousness.

"And to do that, you must look the part as well!" All Might explained as he pulled out a remote and aimed it at the far wall. Pressing a button, the wall extended several segments, each containing a case with the students seat numbers on them. "We've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your Quirks!"

"Our battle gear!"

"Awesome!"

"Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gathers at training ground beta!" instructed All Might as he headed off. "The garb you bring into battle is vitally important, boys and girls! And don't forget! From here on out, you're all officially Hero's in training!"

 **(-)**

Everyone gathered at the specified training ground where All Might was waiting for them. "They say that the clothes make the Hero! Now let's see what you're made of, you embryos!"

The Number One Hero looked out over the group of bright faced students with a look of approval. Everyone had dressed the part and looked ready for battle. However he noticed that one among them had dressed fundamentally different from the rest. Going over the list of student names in his head, All Might recognized the boy as Kumagawa Misogi.

Instead of something resembling an actual Hero costume, Kumagawa wore what was for all intents and purposes, a school uniform. A plain black one with white trim that was buttoned up the front front with a slight high-collar. If one looked closely, they would notice that the buttons were shaped to look like the heads of screws.

' _A rather minimalist design. Perhaps his Quirk doesn't need any costume enhancements...'_

"I'm loving everyone's styles! Very cool!" All Might said with a wide grin.

Izuku had been the last to arrive and was still catching his breath, but once he was outside he gave a satisfactory nod as he looked over his costume once more.

"Ah! Deku!" called out Uraraka. "Cool costume! It looks really practical!"

Izuku instinctively grasped at where his nose was under his mask as he took in the sight of Uraraka's costume. It left very little to the imagination. "Uraraka! Whoa!"

The anti-grav girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I wish I'd drawn my request sketch a little better. My costume came out a little... well, you know..."

Mineta was standing not too far away and grinned at Uraraka lecherously. "The Hero course is the greatest~."

[That it is.] agreed Kumagawa with a nod.

One of the students who was wearing what looked like a full suit of armor, shot his hand up in a robotic fashion. Three guesses as to who that was, and the first two don't count. "Sensei! Regarding the performance ground we'll be using, is it the mock city from the entrance exam?"

"You'll see- in fact, take two steps forward and you'll be there! For this will be an indoor battle!" informed All Might. "Villain cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statistically the better part of it is an indoor job. Most acts of villainy are committed within a building, not outside it. The Black market, drug cartels, bank robberies... Why, any villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows!" explained the Pro. "So for this test, you'll separate into 'villain' and 'hero' groups. For a two-on-two team battle!"

"What about foundational training?" asked the frog-like Asui.

"This _is_ foundational training! Only this time, there won't be any robots it'd be okay to just destroy."

"So how do we determine who wins and loses?"

"Is it okay if we just blow them away?"

"Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei's exercise?"

"If we're separating into different groups, what would be the best way to do so?"

"Doesn't this cape look absolutely fabulous on me?"

[Can I ask a question too?]

"Hnnn! I can't hear you if you all speak at once!" groaned the Pro. Once everyone quieted down, he got back to the task at hand. "For this training, we'll have some 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they plan on deploying. The heros must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it is too late. If the heros capture the villains or reach the nuclear device before time runs out, they win. If the villains manage to keep the device secure the whole time or capture the heros, they win." All Might explained as he went over and grabbed a box from the ground. "As for the teams, they will be decided by lottery." he said as he held out the box.

"Is that really how we'll do it?!" asked a dumbfounded Iida.

"Well, Pros are often forced to make impromptu team-ups with other heros they might not know very well, so this is probably testing that." mused Izuku.

"Ah, I see! Once again you have proven your superiority over me Midoriya-san!" exclaimed Iida.

"Now unfortunately we have an odd number of students this year, so some of you will have to go twice to ensure everyone gets a chance. But for now, we draw for the teams!"

When all was said and done the teams were; Midoriya and Uraraka, Todoroki and Shouji, Yaoyorozu and Mineta (much to the former's displeasure), Iida and Bakugou, Aoyama and Ashido, Sato and Kouda, Jirou and Kaminari, Asui and Tokoyami, Hagakure and Kumagawa, and Kirishima and Sero. The odd one out being Ojiro.

"And the first two pairs to do combat shall be!" All Might said as he reached into another set of boxes. "Pair A! Midoriya and Uraraka will be the Heros! Pair D! Bakugou and Iida will be the Villains!"

 **We all know what happens, so let's just move on...**

The first battle had finally ended with the Heros victory, although it was not what most would call a 'proper' victory. Though they had one, Midoriya and Uraraka were in worse condition than Bakugou and Iida.

All Might had called for the medical bots to come and pick up his injured protege while he focused on wrapping up the fight with an after-battle report.

As Izuku was carted off, he noticed a black silhouette approach him. "K-Kumagawa-san?" he said weakly.

[Man, Bakagou-san really put you through the wringer.]

Izuku was far too tired to point out that Kumagawa was butchering Kacchan's name, though it was probably on purpose.

[Though I think the injuries are more superficial than anything.] opined the average looking teen.

' _What's he talking about? My arm feels like it was crus-'_ suddenly Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. His arm, which moments before felt like it had just been caught in a grenade explosion, which wasn't too far off of a description, now felt fine. In fact, all of his exhaustion seemed to have disappeared. Tentatively lifting his arm up, Izuku noted that while his costume was still damaged, his arm looked distinctly uninjured.

"What the?!" he exclaimed as he shot upwards into a sitting position.

[See, you just thought it was worse than it actually was. It's also rather surprising that All Might made the same mistake as well.]

Izuku was still having a hard time processing what was happening. "But I..."

[Come on Midoriya-san.] Kumagawa called out as he headed back towards the class. [It isn't wise to try and skip class by feigning an injury.]

Still confused at the situation, Midoriya's body went into auto-pilot and followed after Kumagawa.

Upon returning to the group, All Might noticed the teens messy green-hair among the class. "Midoriya! What are you still doing here?! I thought I had the robots take you to the nurse!"

"Ehm- well- it's just... I'm okay...?" the teen answered in confusion, waving his previously injured arm about like it was fine.

"How is that possible?" wondered the Pro. A sentiment shared by the rest of the class.

[I guess you just overestimated the extent of his injuries.] Kumagawa offered with a shrug.

The Pro's eyes immediately shot to the dark-haired boy. As he recalled, Kumagawa's Quirk was listed as 'unknown'. In fact, no one had yet to see the boy utilize his Quirk in any way. Which led to him thinking that maybe Kumagawa had a healing-type Quirk similar to recovery girl. "Did you have anything to do with this Kumagawa-san?"

The teen in question held his hands up in defense and gave a sheepish look. [I assure you, I didn't so much as touch Midoriya-san, let alone heal him. Besides, my ability is in no way capable of healing others.] he affirmed.

All Might didn't notice any of the tells associated with lying on the boys face, so he was somewhat inclined to believe him. When his gaze shifted to Midoriya as if to ask for confirmation, the boy gave a slight nod. "Hmm, well then, I suppose we will just move on with class for now! Time for the next battle!" the Pro said as he reached into the boxes once more. "Pair B! Todoroki and Shouji will be the Heros! Pair I! Kumagawa and Hagakure will be the Villains! Take your positions!"

Todoroki and Shouji were left to wait outside the building while the villain team prepared themselves inside. That being, Kumagawa, whose Quirk was unknown, and Hagakure, whose Quirk was Transparency.

Kumagawa could hear the invisible girl standing beside him getting all excited at the prospect of the battle.

"Woo! Kumagawa, I'm getting a little pumped up, so I'm gonna take off my gloves and shoes too!" the invisible girl said as she removed what little costume she had.

[A quick question Hagakure-san.] Kumagawa spoke up.

"Yeah?"

[Does this mean that right now you are naked?]

...

If one squinted really hard, they would be able to notice the faint red glow in the air that was about face high.

"PERVERT!" the girl shouted as she slapped Kumagawa across the face. A slap that he didn't see coming due to her invisibility.

[I'll take that as a yes.] replied the average looking boy from his position sprawled out on the floor. Quickly, he bounded back onto his feet with an excited look in his eyes. [This is amazing! Because your body is invisible, that means you can wear naked-apron in public and not get charged with indecent exposure! Please, you must do me this favor and put this on right away!] Kumagawa explained as he pulled a folded up apron out of his shirt pocket.

"Why do you have an apron in your pocket?!"

[In case of emergency of course!] Kumagawa responded like it was obvious. [But to think that a situation like this would occur, I should've brought cat ears as well! Then you could be a naked apron cat-girl! Why did I not think ahead?! Why must I always lose in situations like this?!] Kumagawa cried in an over-dramatic fashion.

Hagakure's opinion of the boy in front of her was rapidly dropping.

Meanwhile, the other students who were watching from the monitors were left confused by what was going on, as there was no audio with the camera feed. All that they saw was Kumagawa pulling out an apron and collapsing to his knees in despair.

All Might however could tell what they were saying, and quite frankly, found Kumagawa's antics to be more than a little eccentric.

[Please! If you at all care about granting a man his dying wish, you will put this on!]

"Dying?!"

[Well, I figure in about 70 to 80 years I'll die of old age.]

"That doesn't count!"

Meanwhile outside, Shouji was using the ears he had created on his tentacles to locate the villain team. "They seem to still be in the weapon room... And they're arguing over something utterly ridiculous. But as things are now, it'll be hard for you to keep track of the invisible one. And who knows what Quirk the guy has."

"This could get hairy." responded Todoroki as he observed the building. _'Shouji can locate Hagakure, but that doesn't mean he'll be able to detect any attacks she makes. The same could be said for me. As for Kumagawa... He's the Wild Card. He has yet to reveal what his Quirk is, which makes him all the more dangerous.'_

"What's the plan?" Shouji asked, drawing Todoroki from his musings.

"We are facing a stealth based opponent along with an unknown. The situation is too unfavorable for a drawn out fight. So it would be in our best interest to overwhelm them as soon as possible." Todoroki explained as he touched the ground with his hand. "And this is the best way to do it."

Ice quickly spread across the ground, the point of origin being Todoroki's palm. It quickly raced up the target building and encased every surface with its frigid embrace.

"When you follow me, be sure to hang back in case Kumagawa has some tricks up his sleeve." Todoroki instructed as he entered the building.

The hetero-chromatic teen slowly sauntered his way up the stairs and through the halls until he arrived at the weapon room, where he found Kumagawa and, given the frozen footprints on the floor, Hagakure both frozen in place. "You can take a step if you like. Do be aware, however, that peeling the skin off the sole of your foot doesn't bode well for your ability to fight." the slight arrogant tone in his voice seemed to annoy Hagakure, but Kumagawa showed no overt reaction. He still had that smile on his face.

The rest of the class that was watching on with All Might had already come to the conclusion that the fight was over. All that Todoroki had to do was touch the weapon.

[Are you stupid?] came Kumagawa's voice as Todoroki approached. [I'll have you know that I'm wearing shoes. My feet are far from being frozen to the floor.] he said as he stepped out of his shoes and onto the ice covered floor.

Todoroki gave a slight shrug of the shoulders. He expected the possibility that Kumagawa might not panic and would continue to resist, so he just had to step it up a notch. More ice raced across the floor, this time encasing the bottom of Kumagawa's feet.

"Now, you were saying?" Todoroki asked with a smirk.

[Ah, I see.] Kumagawa nodded in thought. [This time you did freeze my feet so I can't move without sustaining an injury. As expected of one of the students who got into U.A. on a recommendation.]

Todoroki continued to walk forward and towards the weapon behind Kumagawa.

[But it's too bad that such a thing won't work on someone like me.] Kumagawa said with a slight sneer as Todoroki neared.

To the ice users surprise, Kumagawa proceeded to lift his foot off the floor. The ice had permeated his socks and reached the soles of his feet, so when he took a step, the skin on the bottom of his foot peeled off with a wet ripping sound. Blood began to drip from his now injured foot, before he placed it back down on the floor to take a step forward. A squelching sound was made as the fleshy bottom of his foot made contact with the ice again.

Todoroki's eyes widened in alarm. "W-what the hell are you doing?! Don't you see that you're hurting yourself?!"

[Yes, as a matter of fact I do see that.] responded Kumagawa as he raised his other foot, tearing the skin off of it as well. [However this is in no way my fault.]

The dual-haired teen took a reflexive step back as Kumagawa took one step forward.

[You see, I'm doing my best to try and win this exercise. That means that as long as I can go on, I will. The fact that you froze my feet changes absolutely nothing. In fact, the only reason I'm sustaining these injuries is because of your attack. So these injuries, they aren't my fault. They're yours.] Kumagawa then rushed forward, his feet losing more and more skin from repeated contact with the ice.

Todoroki barely reacted in time to avoid the punch that was aimed at his jaw, back stepping to put distance between himself and Kumagawa. However in the blink of an eye, Kumagawa seemed to disappear. Suddenly Todoroki felt a fist make contact with his abdomen. The force behind it wasn't particularly dangerous, but it was enough to send him staggering backwards.

[I'll have you know that even in the bleakest of scenarios when victory is truly unattainable, I will continue my struggle to win.] Kumagawa explained as he stood across from Todoroki. [So something like having my skin peeled off is nothing compared to what I'm willing to go through in order to achieve victory.]

Back in the observation room, a good portion of the class was disturbed by Kumagawa's actions. To be so easily willing to wound himself in order to continue fighting... That he was going that far in just a _training_ situation of all things, they couldn't comprehend it. Several of the students were looking sickly upon seeing Kumagawa's flesh peel off, and All Might was more than a little worried about what was going on in Kumagawa's head.

' _Why is he doing this? Why hasn't he used his Quirk yet? Is it possible that his Quirk is some kind of illusion-type? That all we're seeing isn't real?'_ All Might's mind was conflicted. If everything they were witnessing was just the byproduct of a possible illusion Quirk from Kumagawa, then he wasn't really injured at all. But on the off chance that the teen really did just willingly maim himself... _'Perhaps I should call the fight.'_

[Come now Todoroki-san, if you truly aim to win, then you must put some effort into it. Otherwise it's insulting to me.] Kumagawa spoke as he rushed the other teen once more.

Todoroki quickly erected a wall of ice to act as a barrier between himself and Kumagawa so he had some breathing room. He definitely wasn't expecting Kumagawa to go so far in order to win. It really spun him out to witness the teen actually challenge him in his current state. He was under the impression that the fight would have ended after the first attack. Now he had to deal with the unpredictable.

[You're wide open.]

The ice Quirk user turned to the voice, only to have a fist smash into his face.

[So many openings. You're not used to having opponents this close to you. That much I can tell for certain.]

Todoroki let out a hushed snarl as Kumagawa seemed to gloat in front of him.

[If you want to beat me, then you are going to have to use your Limit Breaker!] Kumagawa said in an excited voice. [Come on, charge up your super move and hit me with all you've got!] he shouted as he threw his arms outward.

"What are you going on about?" asked Todoroki.

[There isn't a single person in the world who is weaker than me, so I know you can beat me. So why haven't you done so yet?] Kumagawa asked as he tilted his head. [Is it the blood? The self-mutilation? Things getting a little too serious is enough to make you shut down? If you won't take initiative and fight me, then I'll just have to pull both of our weight.]

"HERO TEAM WINS!" came the voice of All Might over the speakers.

[Eh?] Kumagawa uttered as he turned around to face the weapon.

Standing next to the device was Shouji with his hand touching it, having effectively secured it.

Todoroki let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as the test finally concluded.

Kumagawa let out a sigh and gave a wistful smile. [It seems that once again, I couldn't win.]


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So yeah, I said that hopefully I would have another chapter done within a week. And technically 1 day after the previous chapter was posted is within that time frame.**

 **Things are finally starting to move forward.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

All Might breathed a sigh of relief the moment he declared the fight to be over. He was thankful that Shouji had managed to make it to the weapon undetected and end the match before Kumagawa had a chance to do something more drastic. He would berate the boy later, for now he needed to get him medical attention. Rushing to the scene, he noticed that Todoroki had already used the fire-half of his Quirk to melt the ice and free Hagakure who, along with him and Shouji, had taken a few steps away from Kumagawa. All Might couldn't really blame them for not going over to provide aid to the injured boy. The teen had just displayed a rather unnerving scene.

"Young Kumagawa! While I commend your tenacity to win, you must realize that this is only training! Causing such grievous injuries to yourself in a closed setting is not a wise decision!" the Pro scolded as he approached. "I will have the medical-bots here in a moment to bring you to the nurses office."

[Injuries?] queried Kumagawa with a tilt of the head. [What are you talking about?]

"Why, your feet of cour-" All Might stopped mid-sentence when he looked down at Kumagawa's previously injured feet, only to observe that they were perfectly fine. Even his shoes were back on. Shooting his gaze across the room, the Hero noticed that the shoes Kumagawa had seemingly discarded were gone, along with all the blood from his wounds. Slowly turning his eyes back towards the average looking boy, All Might gave him a scrutinizing look. _'Can't be a healing Quirk. Otherwise his shoes would've remained where they were.'_

Kumagawa's fellow students seemed to have noticed the strange phenomenon as well, if their gaping mouths were anything to go by. Well, Todoroki's mouth was hanging open. As for Hagakure and Shouji, the former was invisible and the latter had a mask on, but his eyes had widened considerably.

After a few moments, All Might found the words to proceed with. "You have an illusion-type Quirk." he stated.

Kumagawa raised his hands and shrugged. [Who knows? I suppose that one might mistake my ability for an illusion upon first impression, so we'll go with that for now. Then again, we might both be wrong about what we think it is. Nothing is certain in this world.]

' _He has a knack for answering questions without really answering them.'_ "Very well. I was worried for your well being back there. If you had just informed me of what your Quirk was beforehand, then that would've set my mind at ease. Though I can understand your choice to keep it a secret. Illusions are hard to pull off if the opponent already knows that you use them!" All Might said as he gestured for the students to follow him back to the rest of the class. "Now come along! We still have more fights to go through today!"

 **(-)**

After another hour of simulated fights, class had ended and everyone was headed back to the classroom and gather their things as the school day came to a close.

"Damn Kumagawa! You really had us all going back there!" spoke Kirishima in excitement.

"Having an illusion-type Quirk must be so cool~!" cheered Ashido. "You can really freak people out like you did with us!"

"Though I must admit, your tactics were a bit concerning." added Yaoyorozu.

Kumagawa sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he smiled. [You praise me far too much... But feel free to keep doing so.]

"Bwahaa! You're a real funny guy! You know that?!" bellowed Sato.

"And let's not forget about Midoriya either!" Kirishima said, shifting topics. "That was one hell of a standoff you had with Bakugou! My spine was tingling from your drive to win!"

"That first match of yours really got the rest of us all fired up for ours as well." Kaminari opined as he patted the green-haired teen on the back.

Unused to so much attention, Midoriya was reduced to a stuttering mess. "I-it was nothing. Just d-did my best is all."

"Looks like you're a lot more humble than mister pervert over here." remarked Hagakure as she gestured, as best she could given her invisibility, towards Kumagawa.

[I stand by the fact that had another guy been in the same situation as me, he would have reacted in a similar manner.] Kumagawa responded as he adopted a sort of 'teacher-like' pose.

"I agree to that!" cried Mineta.

"Quite the noisy bunch, aren't they?" mused Tokoyami as he sat on a desk and watched the rowdy group.

"So it would seem." concurred Shouji.

"Stop sitting on the desk! Stop this instant!" scolded Iida as he pointed in a robot-like fashion towards Tokoyami.

"Nothing shakes your conviction, huh Iida-san?" Uraraka said in response.

"Don't you think you're being a little overbearing?" questioned Ojiro.

"Nonsense! It only takes one rebellious person for the rest to follow soon after! It is best to quash such chaos before it begins!" the robot-man rebutted.

Ojiro put his hands up defensively. "Settle down man. It was just a question."

"Seriously robot-man, if you don't take it easy once in awhile then you'll have an anuerysm this time next week." joked Jirou.

Eventually the classroom door slid open and the still tired-looking Aizawa stepped in. "Alright twerps, time to wrap things up and send you home for the day." he spoke before muttering under his breath. "And get you out of my hair..."

 **(-)**

The third day of classes at U.A. started out with every student and staff member getting overwhelmed by a literal wave of journalists and other press members. However once inside the safety of the U.A. barrier, the pushy news people became nothing more than a fading memory to most.

"I hope you're all well rested from yesterday's battle trial." Aizawa said as he entered the classroom. "I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluation. You're welcome, by the way." he continued as he pulled out a stack of papers. "A few things; Bakugou." he called out.

The blonde teen turned his sharp gaze up in response to hearing his name. "What?"

"Stop acting like a 7-year-old. You're wasting your own talent."

"Tch... I know." the violent boy grumbled.

"And Midoriya."

Said green-haired teen startled and nearly jumped out of his seat. "Y-yes?"

"I heard that you pulled off another dangerous stunt yesterday. But for whatever reason you seem to have come out relatively unharmed. Still, don't rely on luck or the help of others when you hurt yourself. If you keep going with the excuse that 'I can't control my Quirk', then you won't get very far. Fix this problem asap. Once you've cleared that hurdle, you'll be much more flexible in the use of your Quirk." instructed Aizawa.

"Yes sir!" nodded Midoriya.

"Lastly, Kumagawa."

[Yes Aizawa-sensei?]

"While your strategy was sound, realize that there is such a thing as 'taking it too far'. We don't need anyone having a heart attack during class just because you thought it'd be funny to make it look like you lost an arm or something."

[I will take your advice to heart Aizawa-sensei. Never shall I utilize an illusion in the way you described.] the teen nodded in response.

' _Somehow I doubt that.'_ he thought as he put the papers away. "Now let's get on with some more mundane stuff. Pick a Class President."

Suddenly, everyone began to clamor for the position.

"Finally! Something school-like!"

"I wanna do it."

"Oh, you mean the position that was made for moi~?"

"Ohh! Ohh! I wanna be Class President! Pick me!"

"That's the leader position! I'll do it! Me, me!"

"My manifesto as president: all girls must expose 30 cm of thighs!" shouted Mineta towards the end.

[Mineta, you fool!] yelled an aggravated Kumagawa. [How could you suggest such a thing?!]

Everyone was suddenly surprised by the apparent 180 degree turn made by Kumagawa. Just the day before he was acting like a pervert, but now he was scolding one.

"I-I..." Mineta muttered nervously.

Kumagawa wagged his finger at Mineta, his smile becoming distinctly smug. [You are thinking much too small. My manifesto is as follows,]

The girls began to pale slightly as Kumagawa stood on his desk with his arms crossed in order to make his declaration.

[All girls must wear naked apron in place of school uniforms!]

Several of the boys in the class developed slight nose bleeds at the prospect of such a thing. The girls however, had concluded that Kumagawa was the enemy of all woman-kind. As for Mineta, he looked upon Kumagawa like he was the Messiah himself.

"My sensei!" the midget cried as he bowed before Kumagawa.

"If anyone votes for Ero-gawa to be president, then we will set fire to your houses." Jirou said, issuing her ultimatum.

[Ah! Your words wound me!] Kumagawa said over-dramatically. [Still, they are far nicer compared to some of the things people have called me. So such insults have no effect on me.] he then pulled a piece of cloth out from his pocket. [Besides, I'm not actually aiming for Class President. Rather, I want the position of Vice President. I even have the armband with me.]

Several of the students looked to see Kumagawa holding an armband that read; Vice President. Where he got it from, no one knew.

"Wait, that says Student Council Vice President!" noticed Ashido.

[Correct! At my last school, that was the position I held.]

"Who would vote for you to be Vice President of anything, let alone the entire student population?!"

[Actually, the position was given to me by the President herself.]

"A _woman_ GAVE you the position?!"

[What about that is so hard to believe? Is it because of my personality?]

"YES!" all the girls answered in response.

"SILENCE!" came a loud voice that up until then had remained quiet. Everyone turned to see a stern faced Iida.

"This is a task laden with responsibility where you must carry and pull everyone else's weight! Just because you'd like to do it doesn't mean you can! It is a holy office that requires great esteem and trust from those around you! The only true worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people!" Iida explained with conviction. "Which is why this must be settled by a vote!" he declared, despite him holding his hand up in a rigid posture.

"... Says the guy holding his hand up higher than the rest of us." Ashido said with a grin as she chuckled at Iida's antics.

"It's still too early for anyone to have developed much trust in anyone else." opined Asui.

"And everyone will just vote for themselves!" added Kirishima.

"Is that not why the person who earns multiple votes will be truly worthy of the task?!" demanded Iida. "If their charisma is such that they can earn the trust of others this early among class relations, they must possess qualities worthy of Class President! Isn't that right sensei?!" he shouted as he turned to Aizawa.

"Don't care. As long as you get it done by the deadline." the lethargic Hero responded as he lay on the ground.

"Looks like we have our decision. I, Robot isn't going to budge on the matter anytime soon."

The votes were all made anonymously, and after ten minutes the class had the results.

Midoriya: 3

Yaoyorozu: 2

Kumagawa: 2

The rest didn't matter as they either had only 1 vote or 0.

"Gah! Not Kumagawa!"

"Anyone but him!"

The girls cried out in disbelief at the possibility that Kumagawa might end up being the Vice President.

"I got 3 votes?!" cried a shocked Midoriya.

"You've gotta be shitting me! Who the hell voted for Deku?!" yelled Bakugou.

"Not you obviously." joked Sero.

"I'm sorry for failing you Kumagawa-sensei!" cried a distraught Mineta. "My one vote wasn't enough to make you win!"

[No need for such theatrics my disciple. I already knew I wouldn't win. It's only natural.] Kumagawa responded, trying to console his new 'underling'.

"Zero votes..." Iida said as he clenched his fists in frustration. "It's only fair since I insisted upon the sacredness of the role..."

"You didn't even vote for yourself despite wanting the position so badly." Yaoyorozu observed.

"Just what are you doing Iida?" wondered Sato.

"So, under normal circumstances we would have another vote for Vice President since it was a tie," Aizawa started as he stood up. "But I think we already know what the outcome will be. So your Class President will be Midoriya, and the Vice President will be Yaoyorozu."

"Aww man... So close." lamented the tall girl as she took her place next to Midoriya at the head of the class.

The green-haired boy was a nervous wreck at the prospect at being the Class President despite voting for himself.

"That's it for homeroom today." Aizawa said as he dismissed the class. "Now get going before your late for your next class."

 **(-)**

Midoriya sighed as he poked his rice with his chopsticks. The events that had taken place earlier on in the day were still fresh in his mind.

"What's the matter Midoriya-san?" asked Ochaco. "You look a bit nervous."

"Well, y-yeah. I mean, I was made Class President, but now I'm not really sure I'm up to the task."

"Sure you are!" responded Uraraka with a carefree smile.

[Better suited than me at least. After all, you got the most votes.] added Kumagawa.

"S-still..."

"You'll do fine Midoriya-san." Iida interposed. "You've got the guts and the judgement when it counts. I voted for you because I know you have it in you to carry us along."

"But didn't you want to be Class President yourself, Iida?" Uraraka remarked. "You've got the look down pat too!"

[Indeed. Well groomed appearance with glasses, everything they look for in a Class Prez.]

"Like I said, mere volition has nothing to do with one's actual suitability." the uptight teen insisted.

[By that logic, I should have been the most obvious choice with my prior experience.]

"I think it should be obvious why you didn't win Kumagawa-san." Uraraka responded bluntly.

[Because I'm a natural born loser? I'm already aware of that.]

"Err, no. I meant that your perverted policy made you an enemy of all us girls. And the rest of the guys, save for Mineta, were wise enough to remain un-involved."

"How exactly did you get the position of Student Council Vice President at your last school anyway? You said the President gave it to you."

[Well Midoriya-san, that is quite the story. I was attempting to overthrow the current Student Council in order to take over the school... or something like that. In the end, me and the President held our final battle on the roof of the school. Each of us fighting with all our strength in the name of our ideals. After the brutal clash, she had come out victorious. But in recognition of my strength, she had bestowed to me the title of Vice President.]

' _Seriously?'_ the three other teens thought after Kumagawa finished his story.

"Uhh, exactly what kind of school was this?" asked Midoriya.

[Yes, it was a school.]

' _That's not what I asked...'_

"I think he meant-"

Whatever Uraraka was about to say was cut-off when an alarm started blaring throughout the cafeteria.

"THE SIREN?!" cried Midoriya.

" **Attention; Security level 3 has been breached. Students, please promptly evacuate."** came an automated voice from the speakers.

"What's Security level 3?!" shouted Iida as everyone began to rush out of the cafeteria.

"It means someone's infiltrated the school grounds! This hasn't happened in 3 years!" answered an upper class-man.

As everyone stampeded towards the exit, Kumagawa remained behind and continued to eat his lunch like everything was totally fine.

[I don't see what the big deal is. This whole school is staffed by Pro-Hero's, including All Might. Whatever threat there is should easily be taken care of. Plus, this food is too good for me to pass up.] he said to himself as he began to pilfer other students plates.

 **(-)**

"I can't believe you stayed behind just so you could continue eating." remarked Uraraka.

"He seriously did that?! I thought you were just pulling our legs!" exclaimed Sero.

"Do you have no sense of self-preservation?" asked Kaminari.

[I don't see what the big deal was. Everyone acted like it was the end of the world or something. If there really was a major attack, I'm sure All Might would be able to protect us. That, and I'm confident in my ability to survive. People have often commented on how I'm like a cockroach.]

"Because you can survive an apocalypse?" asked Midoriya.

[No, because I'm a disgusting bug.] Kumagawa responded in all seriousness.

Those within earshot sweatdropped. _'He doesn't think very highly of himself.'_

 **(-)**

It was just another day for the Class A students at U.A. They had just finished lunch and were now headed back to class for the actual Hero classes. They were greeted by Aizawa who was standing at the front of the class.

"Everyone take your seats and we'll begin." he instructed and waited for the students to follow suit. "For the Foundational Hero Class we'll be having today, it was decided that you'll be supervised by a three-man team comprised of me, All Might, and someone else."

"Sensei! What will we be doing?!" asked Sero as his hand shot up.

Aizawa picked up a card and held so the class could see. It read; Rescue. "Be the Hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood, fire, or some other disaster. It's the Trial of Rescue."

"Trial of Rescue huh? Sounds a bit more tough this time around." groused Kaminari.

"Come on dumbass, that's what a Hero's whole job is! I'm chomping at the bit here!" exclaimed Kirishima.

"If it's a flood, then the environment's to my advantage. Ribbit." spoke Asui.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves." interrupted Aizawa. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it's entirely up to each of you whether or not you want to wear your costumes. Some of your costumes might not be suitable to the task at hand after all." he explained as he pressed the button on a remote to extend the wall panels. "The training ground is fairly far away, so we'll be taking a bus there. That will be all. Get ready and meet me at the front of the school."

After everyone got dressed in their costumes, some choosing to forgo parts of them that might create limitations such as a mask that reduces field of view, they then met up at the bus in front of the school.

"In order to get everyone seated smoothly on the bus, file into two lines according to your seat numbers!" ordered Iida at the front of the group. He was under the impression that the bus had horizontal seats.

"Man, he's already at full throttle!" Uraraka observed.

"So it ended up being this kind of bus anyway!" cried Iida upon realizing that the seats were setup vertically, and as such his plan amounted to nothing.

"There was no point huh." remarked a grinning Ashido, who was sitting to the slumped over Class President.

"Hey Midoriya, I always say what I think no matter what's on my mind." came the voice of the frog-girl sitting beside Midoriya.

"Ah?! Hi?! Asui-san!" he blurted out.

"Call me Tsuyu." she insisted. "Your Quirk reminds me of All Might's."

Midoriya internally panicked as his face drained of color. "Is that s-s-so?! Haha, but mine isn't like..."

"Wait up Asui, All Might never gets hurt from his own Quirk!" Kirishima noted as he joined the conversation. "So how is that in any way similar?"

[They both use incredible strength for one.] opined Kumagawa.

"Yeah, but that's it! I'm actually kinda jealous of that kind of simple enhancer-type Quirk! There's a lot of flashy stuff you can do with it. My Hardening Quirk is really great for punching things, but I hate that it doesn't really leave a visual impression on others."

"Well I think it's an awesome Quirk! Definitely a Quirk that'll be of great use to a Pro!" replied Midoriya.

"My Naval Laser is both flashy and strong enough to belong among the Pro's." bragged Aoyama.

"Too bad you can't fire for more than a second at a time." teased Ashido.

Aoyama's face seemed to darken, but he maintained his smile nonetheless.

 _[Hmm, I give that smile a 6 out of 10. And yes, even when I'm thinking I use brackets.]_ thought Kumagawa.

"If we're talking about the double jackpot of flashy and strong, you can't forget to mention Bakugou and Todoroki!"

"Although given Bakugou's personality, he won't be very popular." Asui said bluntly.

"What was that frog-bitch?!" roared the blonde bomb as he stood up.

"See?" she affirmed as she pointed at the teen.

"It's only been a brief while since our socialization has commenced and yet already we have been made apodictically cognizant of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer." spoke Kaminari eloquently.

"Huh?! What the hell kinda vocabulary is that?! I'll fucking kill you, you shitty thesaurus!"

"What a vulgar conversation!" Yaoyorozu remarked in disgust.

"But it sure is funny!" added Uraraka.

"Damn Bakugou, you are one foul-mouthed dude!" Kirishima observed.

"Fuck off! I'll throw you under this bus!"

[Oh, we should get a curse jar that we can put 5 yen coins in whenever Bakagou-san screams an obscenity. By the end of the school year we should have enough for a class vacation. Or maybe when we're older we can make a drinking game of it!] suggested Kumagawa.

"The fuck you just call me shit-head?!"

[See? There's 10 yen already.]

"We're almost there. Settle down already..." Aizawa said from the front of the bus.

 **(-)**

When the class entered the training facility, they were greeted by a most impressive sight. Various different types of natural disaster scenarios were setup up with extreme detail and special effects.

"Amazing!"

"Is this U.S.J. or something?!"

Aizawa ignored the outbursts and led the students forward.

"Flooded wrecks, land slides, fires, etc, etc..." came a new voice.

The class turned to see a man dressed in a type of space suit approaching them.

"This is a practical training area I created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and its name is the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

' _It really is U.S.J!'_ the students thought in unison _._

"It's Space Hero! No. 13!" gushed Midoriya. "He's the gentlemanly Hero who does phenomenal work with disaster relief!"

"Wow! I've always liked 13!" cheered Uraraka.

"Hey 13, where's All Might?" Aizawa asked as he approached 13 and left the students hearing radius.

"He was unable to come due to work problems." responded the Space Hero before he lowered his voice. "It looks as though he's been out Hero-ing during his commute. His remaining time for the day is limited enough as it is." he explained as he held up three fingers. "He's resting in the break room back at U.A."

"That guy's the height of irrational. Now we have to pick up his slack." groaned Aizawa. "Oh well. Shall we?"

"Before we begin, just one thing... Or two. Or three. Or four." the Pro said as he held up one finger after the other.

' _They're increasing...'_

"I'm certain most of you are already quite aware, but my Quirk is called Black Hole. No matter what material gets sucked into its vortex, it will be reduced to dust."

"That's a perfect Quirk for removing wreckage and saving people injured by disasters!" noted Midoriya.

"Correct. However... it is a power that could easily be used to kill people. And in that way, it's no different from the Quirks of others out there. I'm sure there is at least one among you whose Quirk could be lethal." 13 explained as the class quieted down. "In this society of superhuman's, Quirks are strictly regulated, and the requirements for their lawful use is enforced. Anyone can tell at a glance that that is the way the world works. So don't forget that all it takes is one mistake to turn intended harm to accidental death. During Aizawa-sensei's physical strength test you learned of your respective powers true potential. And during All Might's trial of battle, I think you took away a true sense of the danger of brandishing those powers against one another."

Several pairs of eyes flitted between Kumagawa and Todoroki.

"This lesson will serve as a fresh start! Let's get to studying about how to use our Quirks for the sake of human life!"

[What a joke.]

Midoriya snapped his head to the side at the voice that was nothing more than a hushed whisper. Standing there was Kumagawa. However instead of his usual smile, the teen had more of a sneer on his face that was accompanied by a slight darkness around his now narrowed eyes.

' _What?'_ Midoriya wondered in confusion. But just as fast as it appeared, the look disappeared and Kumagawa was back to normal.

"That is all! I thank you for patiently waiting for me to finish!" 13 said with a bow.

"Alright, first things first..." Aizawa trailed off as he felt a disturbance in the air. Turning his head, he spotted a black rift form in the air a distance away. It slowly grew until it was large enough for several fully grown men to fit through at a time. What emerged immediately set the Pro on edge.

It was a man. But it was no ordinary man. He had a dismembered hand attached to his face like a mask, and as more of his body emerged, it revealed even more hands. After he exited the rift, more and more sinister looking characters followed behind him.

"Huddle together and don't move!" Aizawa ordered as he pulled down his goggles. "13, protect the students!"

"What's going on?! Is this like the entrance exam?!"

"Don't move! Those are Villains!" shouted Aizawa as he stood between the horde and his students.

"Eraser-Head and No. 13..." spoke a man made of black mist. "According to the teacher's curriculum we procured yesterday, All Might was supposed to be here as well. And yet..."

"I knew it. Yesterday was the doing of you louts." spoke Aizawa.

"Where is he?" came the dark voice of the apparent leader of the Villain's. We went through all this trouble and rounded up so many of us to bring along... You can't tell me that All Might, the Symbol of Peace, isn't here... I wonder if he'll show up if we kill the kids?"

"V-Villain's?! Get the hell outta here!"

"What kind of numbskull could think that honest-to-God Villains would just waltz right into the Hero home base?!"

"Sensei! What about the intruder alarm system?!" asked Yaoyorozu.

"Of course we have some set up, but..." started 13.

"It seems that the sensors aren't working." stated Todoroki. "That must mean that there is one among them whose Quirk can deactivate them."

[I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning. My horoscope literally said; You're going to be attacked by Villains today.] Kumagawa said with a sigh. [Oh well, might as well make the best of the situation and crack some skulls.]

"Absolutely not!" yelled Aizawa. "All you students are to refrain from fighting the enemy! No. 13, do the evacuation procedure! And try calling the school! These Villains have a way of getting around the sensors, so they must have someone with an electrowave-type Quirk! Kaminari, you try to use your Quirk to disrupt it!"

"Sensei?! Are you going to fight them alone?!" asked a worried Midoriya. "Even if you suppress all of their Quirks, there's just too many of them! Your battle style is to capture Villains _after_ erasing their Quirks."

"Don't worry Midoriya." Aizawa said as his scarf seemed to come to life. "A Hero always has more than one trick up their sleeves! No. 13, I'm counting on you!" he shouted as he threw himself towards the enemy.

The Pro Hero clashed against the wave of Villains and proceeded to blow them away using close-quarters combat with masterful skill. While he was doing so, 13 led the students towards the exit.

"Follow me!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave." came the voice of the mist-man as he materialized in front of the fleeing group. "Greetings. We are the Villain Alliance. I apologize for the presumption, but we took it upon ourselves to enter U.A. school grounds, the base of the Hero's." the man said with a surprisingly polite speech pattern. "You see, we have come here to do battle with your precious Symbol of Peace. We would like the opportunity to extinguish his spark of life. So tell me, was All Might not meant to be in attendance at this juncture? Perchance, has something been altered? Ah, well, setting that aside, _this_ is my role." he said as his mist began to expand.

Suddenly Kirishima and Bakugou rushed forward to attack. Kirishima punched the Villain in his 'head', while Bakugou hit his chest with a point-blank explosion.

"Eat shit fog-face!" roared Bakugou.

[That's 15 yen.]

"Bet you didn't think we'd do you in before you had a chance to do anything!" taunted Kirishima.

"It's no use! Run you two!" yelled 13.

"That was quite perilous. As expected of you. Though you may yet be students, you are also the Hero worlds 'Golden Eggs'." came the mist Villains voice as he reformed. His mist-body began to encompass the group and scatter them across the facility.

 **(-)**

Four figures landed on the hard ground of the Mountain Zone of the U.S.J., quickly doing their best to re-orientate themselves from the sudden shift in location.

[Man, that was quite a ride! Let's do it again!]

"Are you serious?!" yelled Kaminari. "Now's not the time to be screwing around!"

[I think you'll soon find that I am always screwing around. But you'll see what I mean pretty soon.] responded Kumagawa as he dusted himself off and faced the approaching Villains. [After all, these nice Villains were kind enough to save us the trouble of finding them.]

"Are you seriously looking forward to this?" asked Jirou as she took the sword Yaoyorozu had produced for her.

[Why not? This is what we're working towards aren't we? This just means that we're getting a head start.]

"While your logic holds some merit, I'm afraid that most of us have next to nothing in terms of combat experience." spoke Yaoyorozu as she held her created staff defensively. "Kumagawa-san, can you use an illusion to either scare the enemy or help us to escape?"

The dark-haired boy shook his head. [I'm afraid that would only be possible if I had an illusion-type ability. But if I did have one, then yes, I would.]

"Wait, didn't you say that your Quirk was illusions or something?!" shouted Kaminari as he dodged an attack from a Villain.

[Actually, I never said anything of the sort. All Might stated what he thought my ability was, but I never confirmed it.]

"Then what _is_ your Quirk?!" Jirou demanded as she swiped her sword at an approaching Villain to ward him off.

[Well, it's something like this...]

"Got you!" shouted a Villain as he charged Kumagawa from behind.

"KUMAGAWA!" Yaoyorozu shouted in warning.

The teen quickly spun on his heel and slammed his palm into the Villain's chest. To everyone's surprise, blood splattered out the other side of the mans body as he staggered backwards.

"W-what...?" he uttered weakly as he fell on his back, revealing the large screw that was impaled in his chest. The other Villain's promptly backed away.

"K-Kumagawa... Where did you get that screw from?" asked a nervous Kaminari. His uneasiness was well founded, as it appeared that Kumagawa had just stabbed a man through the chest in what appeared to be a fatal wound. "This is just an illusion... r-right?"

The ever smiling teen turned his head to cast a glance at his classmates. His smile now looked more like a smirk, though it still held a hint of its original happy look. [Think what you will, Kaminari-san. And maybe if you think hard enough, the reality in which I just killed this Villain will turn to nothing.] Kumagawa then turned his gaze back towards the Villain's as a set of oversized screws appeared in his hands. [Please form a single-file line as you approach your executioner. It will make things easier for me and less painful for you~.]

"Don't get cocky bastard!" yelled one of the larger Villain's. "It doesn't matter what kind of Quirk you have if we overwhelm you with num-"

[I changed my mind! I decided to take initiative.] Kumagawa spoke as he appeared on the other side of the Villain group. Each one of them fell to the ground moments later, their bodies impaled with numerous screws. Looking back to observe his handiwork, Kumagawa smacked his forehead lightly. [Ah, I forgot! I'm trying to be a Hero! And they don't usually go around killing people, do they? Oh well, I guess I'll just fix this mess later.] he then turned his gaze to his classmates, his original smile back in place. [Come on guys! We need to go and see if anyone else needs our help!]

To say that the three students were put-off by Kumagawa's actions would be an understatement. They were downright frightened by what had just transpired. And none of them wanted to get within arms reach of the boy.

[Not coming along huh? I guess that's only natural.] he said with a shrug. [Tell you what, you stay here and guard these dead bodies, while I go and see if anyone else needs saving!]

The three nodded dumbly as Kumagawa took off towards another sector of the facility. Once he was out of sight, each of them proceeded to empty the contents of their stomachs.

 **(-)**

Tomura Shigaraki was enjoying his little excursion to the U.S.J. Even though his target, All Might, was a no-show, he figured he would be satisfied with culling the herd that was the prospective Hero's. His little way at spiting the Symbol of Peace. However his fun came to an end when Kurogiri returned to his side.

"Tomura-san."

"What is it Kurogiri? Is No. 13 dead?" the hand-covered man asked.

"I have incapacitated him. However, we have a slight problem. I was unable to prevent one of the students from escaping. He has a speed-type Quirk, so I expect reinforcements will be here shortly. My apologies."

"Huh?" Tomura uttered as he cocked his head to the side. "Huh? Uuuhh? Gnnn... Kurogiri... if you can't even be a proper Warp Gate, then our plans have crumbled. There's no doubt that if they throw dozens of Pro's at us, we can't win." he grumbled as he clenched his fist. "It's game over. It's game over... for now."

Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta, who were nearby, felt a weight lift off them as the Villain seemed to be calling it quits.

"Actually, before we leave, why don't we-" Tomura quickly snapped his head to the side in order to avoid the giant screw that nearly impaled him. Raising his hand up, he caught the second one that was poised to stab him in the stomach.

[That was some pretty fast reaction time! I had a feeling that you didn't have that weakness!] spoke Kumagawa as he stood before the Villain's leader.

"Watch it, you uppity noob. People tend to get wiped when they fight an opponent many levels higher than them." Tomura said as the screw in his grasp began to rust and decay.

[Eh?]

The Villain then reached his hand up and grabbed Kumagawa's face.

"Game over for you."

The others present watched in horror as Kumagawa's face rapidly decayed, the skin and muscle turning a sickly color before rotting and peeling off until only his skull remained. Soon after, it was reduced to dust.

"KUMAGAWA!" cried Midoriya.

"H-h-he's DEAD!" wailed Mineta.

Asui herself, could look on with a shocked silence as she witnessed her classmate be killed.

"Damn... it..." groaned Aizawa from beneath Noumu's grasp.

 **(-)**

[Man, It's been awhile since the last time I was killed in such a violent manner.] Kumagawa said as he lifted his head off the desk he was sitting at.

"Oh? Please, do tell." came a sickly sweet voice.

Turning his gaze towards the front of the classroom he was in, Kumagawa was greeted with the sight of a familiar girl sitting on the podium. [Ajimu.] he stated in acknowledgement.

"Come now Kumagawa. We've known each other long enough to be considered close friends. Just call me Anshin'in." the girl insisted.

[You know, a lot of us thought you were really dead. Yet then you decided to show up and scare a few years off our lifespan. Your sense of humor is rather cruel.]

"Coming from you, I'm not sure if I should feel proud or insulted. I think I'll split the difference and remain impassive." she said as she stood up and walked toward Kumagawa. "It's been some time since you last visited. I take it you haven't been getting yourself killed as frequently as usual? I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

[You do realize that you could have just visited me outside of here, right? There is a world beyond these stuffy walls. And by the looks of it, you really could use some sunlight. Your skin is looking awfully pasty.]

*BAM*

Kumagawa's face was smashed through the desk and into the floor where a spiderweb crack formed.

"It's rude to comment negatively about a girls looks. Though coming from you I'm not surprised. You always were lacking in tact when it came to the fairer sex." she said as she held Kumagawa's face against the floor.

[Mmph hmmp fmmph!]

Rolling her eyes, the Non-Equal lifted the boy off the ground. "You were saying?"

[Maybe if all girls dressed to fit my preferences then I'd start acting properly.]

*BAM*

"We can keep this up all day. I won't be running out of desks anytime soon."

[Spoilsport.] grumbled Kumagawa as he picked himself back up.

"So, why don't you give me the details of your latest endeavor. Exactly what are you trying to not win at this time?" the girl asked as she took a seat on another desk.

[Well, I figure that given how my Minus is the epitome of a dangerous power, I would try to become a Hero through its use. Quite the impossible task, wouldn't you agree?]

Anshin'in let out a slight breath. "You've changed so much, yet at the same time so little. I'm beginning to think that you really don't want to win."

[But I _do_ want to win. However, since it has already been decided that I'll always lose, I'm taking on a challenge far greater than all my other ones.]

"So you decided to join the Hero society." Anshin'in mused. "Still can't believe that no one ever noticed our secluded little group. An entire school filled with Abnormal's, and yet everyone was too focused on actual Hero schools to witness our abilities. Tell me, how does it feel to be 18 and impersonating a 15-year-old? Just a little bit awkward trying to perv on girls 3 years your junior?"

[While I'm flattered that you're interested in my social life, I really must be going. My classmates are most certainly panicking from seeing my head melt, so they could use some reassurance that I'm still alive.] Kumagawa said as he headed for the door. [Don't worry, I'll be sure to visit again real soon!]

"The fool seems to forget that he has to die in order to come here. Oh well, I have plenty of time on my hands to wait for him." Anshin'in said as she looked out the window. "Don't worry you guys, this won't be the last you see of me. I'm not just some one-off cameo. MementoMori115 plans to have me show up again in the future. But until then, I'll just have to play the waiting game."

 **(-)**

"Now, where was I?" Tomura asked as he tossed Kumagawa's body to the side. "That's one dead kid, time to add to my kill count."

"TOMURA!" came a warning shout from Kurogiri.

The white-haired Villain turned just in time to see Noumu protectively extend his arm as a screw stabbed through its hand.

[Ta-da! It's All-Fiction! My destruction is now undone!] cheered Kumagawa as he kicked off Noumu's arm and landed a few yards away. Another set of screws appeared in his hands upon his landing. [You seem to fancy games Tomura-san. As it turns out, I have the Unlimited Lives cheat active!]


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- When I get the motivation to work on a certain story, I take advantage of that as much as possible. Hence three chapters in less than a week.**

 **I hope you like how I'm going about things. I'm trying to make it so that things won't come to a head too soon. If I just have Kumagawa be all 'no more villains!' or something like that, it wouldn't make for a very long or interesting story. I am a fan of curbstomping, but it has to be done right. Kind of like One Punch Man. So I have something planned that I hope you'll like.**

 **I might take a few liberties here and there in terms of Kumagawa's personality because in the end, Kumagawa is still Kumagawa.**

 **I also hope I portrayed a certain character in this chapter well.**

 **I hope you like the chapter and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

Tomura was on guard as he glared at the utterly average-looking boy standing across from him. He was brandishing a pair of over-sized screws as improvised weapons. And despite just having his head reduced to mush, he was smiling like nothing had happened. _'I swear I just killed this scrub. What's going on?'_

"K-Kumagawa! You're alive?!" shouted Midoriya.

[As a matter of fact I am. Why, did you think I was dead?]

Aizawa along with the other students let out a collective sigh of relief. They had forgotten that he has an illusion Quirk. He just made it look like he was killed to get a drop on the Villain's.

[Because for a moment there I actually was!] Kumagawa said with a smile. [But as I said before, I'm quite the resilient person. Not even death can stop me!]

"W-what? But wasn't that just an illusion?" asked a worried Mineta.

Kumagawa shrugged. [Like I said, who knows. Either way, it seems that I have three opponents to deal with now. Time for a boss rush!] he said as he returned his attention to the Villain's. [I must say Tomura-san, your Quirk is quite the dangerous one. It reminds me of the ability of a girl I know. However your Quirk pales in comparison to her ability.]

Elsewhere in Japan Rainbow Rose, more commonly known as Emukae Mukae, sneezed.

"So you have unlimited lives huh?" mused Tomura. "That just means I have to keep thrashing you until you decide to give up and go do some more grinding. Noumu." he ordered.

The beast of a man ripped the screw out of its hand and tossed it aside. Moments later the wound began to quickly repair itself.

[I see.] Kumagawa said with a smirk. [A self-healing based Quirk. Interesting...] he observed as his smirk turned into more of a sneer, his eyes narrowing and darkening. [An opponent who can actually withstand what I can throw at them... How lucky I am~.]

"Kill him."

Noumu lurched forward with inhuman speed, its hand outstretched to crush Kumagawa's head in its grasp. The teen seemed to disappear for a moment before reappearing at the beasts flank with a screw impaled in its side. The artificial human swung its arms outwards in an attempt to backhand Kumagawa across the room, only to be met with another screw stabbing through its hand.

[A mindless beast that is utterly incapable of reading an opponents attacks... A homunculus of sorts that has no sense of self-preservation. It's almost like they gave you this weakness on purpose.] Kumagawa taunted as he continued to dance around the massive creature.

Noumu proceeded to rip out the screws again in order to heal.

[Though since you have self-regeneration, I suppose you don't really care for your own safety. Much like me.] as he said this, a pair of screws stabbed through Noumu's feet and pinned him to the ground.

As the monster reached down to pull out the screws, Kumagawa stabbed another set through its biceps and into its chest, effectively sealing its movements.

"Tch, this kid is using some unfair hacks. Kurogiri, I need some summons. Get everyone who's still able to fight over here."

"As you wish." the mist-man replied as he vanished for a moment, only to return with roughly a dozen other Villain's.

"Alright my mob enemies, time to kill this dungeon crawler." Tomura instructed as he pointed towards Kumagawa.

"Get him!"

"Let's kill this brat!"

The no-name Villain's roared as they rushed towards Kumagawa.

[Oh, spawning more enemies for me? You're too kind Tomura-san. Time for me to earn some sweet exp!]

"Stop talking like that! Game lingo is my shtick!"

[Sorry, but screwing with you is just too much fun! Get it? Screw?] Kumagawa asked as he held up another screw.

' _So gonna kill this slime.'_

The Villain's finally reached Kumagawa and began utilizing their Quirks to attack him. Flames, extending limbs, blasts of compressed air, all manner of attacks were launched at the teen... Yet none of them landed. Kumagawa moved with precision as he weaved through the onslaught, throwing screws at the various Villain's as he continued to dodge. After less than a minute of combat, all of his opponents had been rendered dead or incapacitated.

[Yay! I think I just leveled up!]

"SHUT UP!" roared Tomura. "What the hell kind of aspiring Hero are you?! Don't you know Hero's are supposed to leave their opponents alive?! You're breaking the rules!"

Kumagawa turned to face Tomura, and for once his ever present smile was nowhere to be seen. In its place was a look of utter loathing. [You seem to misunderstand something.] the teen said as he ripped a screw free from the skull of a dead Villain, blood and brain matter dripping from its point. "When you come at someone with lethal intent, you convey the following message; I want to kill you. I want to kill you enough that I am giving up all moral protections that have shielded me, and I am prepared for that, if you are superior in battle, you kill me. When you attack someone with the intent to kill it means that you are putting your life in the hands of two people, yours and your enemy's. So it's only natural that I respond in kind."

Aizawa along with Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta were utterly terrified by Kumagawa's sudden shift in personality. To think that the ever smiling boy would so easily resort to killing.

[Besides, it's much easier to manage a dead body than a live prisoner.] he finished as his smile returned.

"... You can't be real." muttered Tomura. "No way in hell should someone like you be a Hero. So why are you on their side?"

[It's quite simple really.] Kumagawa said as he juggled the screw in his hands. [I just want to win. That's all. And the Hero's always win in the end. That's just how a Shonen Jump works.]

"..."

"Tomura-san, I think it would be best if we make our escape now." advised Kurogiri.

Tomura looked over to Noumu who was almost free from its bindings as it struggled to rip its arms off. "Looks like we've run out of arcade tokens. No more replays for now. Let's g-"

A loud explosion shook the facility as the front doors flew inward with great force.

"HAVE NO FEAR!" came the booming voice of a familiar Hero. "FOR I HAVE ARRIVED!"

"ALL MIGHT!" cried the students.

"Ahh, and just like that, we get an extra life." remarked Tomura.

"I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, so I cut the principals long story short and rushed over here to check on you all. I happened upon young Iida on my way here and thanks to him, I heard the gist of what transpired." All Might explained as he ripped off his tie. "It's alright now. FOR I AM HERE!"

"We were waiting for you Hero. Or should I say, Hero trash." spoke Tomura. "Change of plans Kurogiri. The Final Boss has appeared at last. Looks like our raid hasn't failed~."

"Tomura-san..."

"You and I will take care of mister unhinged over there." he instructed as he pointed at Kumagawa. "Noumu, I'm leaving All Might to you."

The beast let out a roar as it finally broke free and began to regenerate.

"Prepare yourself Villains! Do not expect that you will be leaving this place without paying for your crimes!" All Might yelled as he charged Noumu. "Carolina Smash!" he shouted as he hit Noumu with a cross-chop.

"RAWR!" the beast bellowed as it took the blow and countered with an attack of its own.

"Whoa!" All Might uttered as he ducked underneath the swipe.

"Noumu might need some help to take him down, so let's finish off the brat quickly." Tomura said to Kurogiri as he ran towards Kumagawa.

The teen threw himself to the side as Tomura tried to grab his face again, only to fall into Kurogiri's mist. As soon as the darkness subsided, he was greeted by the sight of Tomura's palm again.

"Die!" he shouted as he began to decay Kumagawa's face again. As soon as he let go of the boys face, he appeared again completely intact.

[I live, I die, I live again!]

"You are really beginning to piss me off! What kind of trick-boss are you?!"

[Oh, I'm not a boss. I'm actually the Main Character! And unfortunately for you, there is no perma-death setting, so I get as many lives as I want!]

"Then quit respawning already!"

It was quite obvious to the onlookers that Kumagawa wasn't taking his fight seriously. No matter how many times the Villain's managed to wound him, he would bound back in record time. It was almost like he was purposely letting them get attacks in.

As more and more of Class-A converged at the facilities center, they were greeted by the macabre scene that had been painted by Kumagawa. Several of the Villain's were still alive and groaned in severe pain.

"W-what the hell is this?!"

"Who could do such a thing?!"

"Kumagawa... He's a freakin' monster!"

Aizawa slowly picked himself up and did his best to interpose himself between the fighting and his students. "Everyone... get back... If you get involved now, then you're liable to get killed..."

"Fuck that! I'm itching to tear shit up!" roared Bakugou as he charged headfirst into the fray.

[25 yen.] Kumagawa remarked offhand.

"Wait up Bakugou!" shouted Kirishima as he followed after the explosive teen.

"Does none of this bloody scene bother either of you?!"

"I'll worry about crap like that later,"

[30.]

"Right now I wanna fuck up fog-face!"

[35.] Kumagawa stated as he dodged another attack. [It seems that my fun must come to an end. I'm not really a fan of escort missions, so I need to end this before Bakagou-san gets over here.]

"SHIT HEAD!"

[40.] Kumagawa then spun his body and swung his arms towards Noumu who was busy fighting All Might.

The beast was about to take another swing at the Number 1 Hero, but was halted when its body was impaled by over a dozen screws. Noumu had effectively been turned into a pincushion as it was stabbed in no less than three lethal locations.

"What?!" exclaimed an alarmed All Might.

[Still think you're a high enough level for this Story Quest?] Kumagawa asked as he turned back to face Tomura.

"I am so gonna delete your save file the next time we meet." the Villain growled as he slowly retreated towards Kurogiri. "Let's go Kurogiri. Time to head back to the hub."

And just like that, it was all over. The Villain's had been defeated, and the Hero's won. Yet it was a somewhat hollow victory. Now that the danger had subsided, everyone was finally able to come to terms with Kumagawa's actions. He had killed no less than a dozen Villains.

[Ah, they got away. Looks like I couldn't win after all.] the teen in question spoke as the screws in his hands disappeared. He then proceeded to wipe his bloody hands on his uniform to clean them. [And it looks like my outfit is ruined too.] suddenly Kumagawa felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." came the voice of All Might, none of his usual jovial tone to be found.

[And what exactly would that be sensei?] Kumagawa asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Don't get smart with me." the Pro scolded. "You just committed multiple counts of cold blooded murder."

[Murder? Whatever are you talking about? Everyone looks fine to me.] he replied with his usual smile.

"Don't screw around! Just take a look at what... you... did..." All Might trailed off as he looked back towards the Villains.

Save for Noumu, all the other enemies were struggling while pinned to the ground by screws through their clothes. Noumu however, had screws in his hands and feet, but was otherwise uninjured. All the blood had disappeared, along with all signs that there had been a battle of any sort. Snapping his head back towards Kumagawa, All Might observed that the boys outfit was back to being in its pristine original state.

[Perhaps your mind is getting confused from the throes of battle. As you can see, aside from Noumu, all the Villains I engaged are relatively unharmed.]

"What is going on here?" All Might wondered aloud in confusion. _'I know what I saw. Everything looked far too real to be just an illusion. That, and other bits of Kumagawa's abilities don't match up.'_

 **(-)**

Shortly after, the rest of the Hero reinforcements had arrived and went about further detaining the Villains that Kumagawa had captured as they waited for the local law enforcement to cart them off. Paramedics were dispatched alongside Recovery Girl to tend to the wounded, however they proved to be unnecessary as everyone was unharmed. Even Aizawa and 13, who were grievously wounded by the Villains, were returned to perfect health.

The students of Class-A were ushered back to the bus where they would be taken back to school in order to let them settle down before the police took their statements. All except for one however. The rest of the class watched with a mix of worry, fear, or apprehension as Kumagawa was escorted from the premises under the watch of several Pro Hero's.

Once everyone was back on the bus and certainly out of Kumagawa's presence, they finally made their thoughts known.

"Okay seriously, WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Kaminari. "Just what the hell _is_ Kumagawa?!"

"I swear I watched him slaughter an entire gang of those thugs, but in the end they were all alive and unharmed. Just what is his Quirk anyway?" wondered Ojiro.

"No way is it an illusion, that's for certain." opined Ashido. "Everything looked far too real."

"We all saw his head get reduced to nothing when that hand-villain touched him, right? I'm not the only one who caught that?" spoke Tokoyami.

"So what if shitty-smile did some insane crap," grumbled Bakugou.

No one was certain, but they almost felt like they heard Kumagawa's voice saying [50].

"I didn't get to have my revenge against fog-face for throwing me around like a rag-doll!"

"Can we _please_ try to stay on topic?" asked Yaoyorozu. "That being, figuring out the enigma that is Kumagawa Misogi. Is he a friend, or an enemy?"

"W-well, he seems to genuinely want to be a Hero, maybe he's just a bit misunderstood?" offered Midoriya. It seemed that he had spent the most time with the strange boy, and therefore knew more about him than others.

"Are you serious Midoriya?" Jirou asked flatly. "I watched as he apparently killed a whole group of Villains right in front of me. You did as well. And within the blink of an eye, everything seemed to be reset."

"You have to admit, to be so willing to resort to violence of that degree... I mean, not even Bakugou-san is _that_ bad." reasoned Iida.

"What was that four-eyes?!"

"Let's try looking at this from a different angle." suggested Todoroki. "What exactly do we think Kumagawa's Quirk is?"

"Well it certainly isn't an illusion-type. He all but confirmed that."

"He somehow seems to be able to turn back time, but if that was the case, then we shouldn't remember any discrepancies like that."

"And then there's the screws that he can make appear out of nowhere."

"Along with the fact that he can apparently bring himself back to life."

"There's nothing that connects these abilities with one another!" Ashido groaned as she pulled at her hair. "Midoriya, you're the Quirk nerd. What do you think it is?"

Izuku brought his finger up to his lip as he entered 'think mode'.

"We are able to determine that Kumagawa's Quirk is not an illusion-type, meaning that he doesn't alter our perceptions. The possibility of hypnosis is also out of the question. The reason being that he has no reason to put us under the effects of it as well, as that would make us unable to aid him in combat. The only apparent catalyst he has for using his Quirk is his screws, but even that leaves us with more questions than answers. First off, this is the first time we've seen him utilize them. He didn't use them during combat training yesterday. He can't have a healing-type Quirk because there are inconsistencies. If his Quirk was related to healing, then that is all it should be able to do. Yet he was able to return his shoes to his feet after training yesterday. The healing theory is also flawed in just _how_ he heals. Even that Noumu creature had to wait for its cells to replicate in order to rebuild tissue, but it is apparent that Kumagawa is able to do the same thing instantly. Not to mention that Kumagawa was actually dead at one point. I can't recall there ever being a Quirk that allows for revival at all, let alone after destruction of the head. Without the brain your body is unable to do anything. It is literally the control center. When that decay Villain reduced Kumagawa's head to nothing, that should have been the end of him. His brain wouldn't be able to command his Quirk to take effect. A time based Quirk that allows him to reverse the flow of time might fit the bill, but that holds the same problem as the healing one. Not only that, but we still have to take into account the fact that he can create screws out of thin air. Nothing adds up..."

Several of Midoriya's classmates sweatdropped a little at the immense info-dump, but at the same time they were quite impressed by his observation skills.

"So basically all his powers contradict one another." surmised Yaoyorozu.

"Argh! None of this makes any sense!" groaned Kaminari.

"Nothing connects any of these abilities together. Absolutely nothing!" yelled an aggravated Sero.

Midoriya leaned back in his seat as he sank deeper into thought. _'All-Fiction huh?'_

 **(-)**

At an improvised interrogation room back at U.A., a group of the teachers and other staff members were currently trying to figure out how to best approach the topic at hand. That being, the smiling teen at one end of the table who was cuffed to a restraint bar.

[May I ask just what this is about? I feel like you should be giving me the rest of the day off in order to recover from the trauma I've been through. Surely you've done the same for my classmates?]

"Shut it!" growled the Pro, Vlad King. "You don't seem to understand the amount of trouble you're in."

[And what would that be?] Kumagawa asked as he tilted his head. [Sure, I disobeyed Aizawa-sensei's orders and engaged the Villain's, but aside from the regenerating one, everyone, our side included, came out relatively unharmed. So if you plan on detaining me any longer, I would like for you to tell me the reason.]

"Listen brat," Aizawa said sternly as he stood over Kumagawa. "You will tell us _right now,_ what your Quirk is, and how you were able to bring all those Villain's back to life. Refuse, and we'll have you thrown into a cell so deep that your only company will be the lava-people."

Kumagawa nodded. [I see. While your threat is intimidating, you and I both know that it is just a bluff.]

"What makes you think he's bluffing?" asked Nezu, the principal. His beady, black eyes were narrowed imperceptibly at Kumagawa.

[Because you lack any form of evidence to convict me of the crime you accuse me of.] the teen answered as he wagged his finger. [The Villain's were disrupting the security system, camera's included. That means no recorded evidence. The lack of blood splatter means that no one could even tell that anyone had died. And the only evidence you do have, is the testimony of those present for the affair. The Villain's words would never be trusted, and my classmates are out of the question, for who knows how accurate their words could be after such a traumatic experience. The only report you can use is that of the three Pro-Hero's who were present, that being Aizawa, 13, and All Might. And despite how much we'd like to think that their words carry weight, I'm sure the press would have a field day if it was reported that I was being charged on what basically amounts to a rumor... Even you were not present for the aftermath. So tell me,] Kumagawa then leaned forward as his smile became more of a smirk. [Do _you_ actually believe their word?]

"..."

"This is getting us nowhere." complained Midnight. "Either way, we need to quarantine Kumagawa away from the rest of the student population until we get this mess sorted out."

"I apologize Midnight, but I'm afraid that Kumagawa is correct." Nezu spoke up. "Without any solid evidence, we can't harass him without the threat of media backlash. Despite how much I'd like to say otherwise, this could all be the manipulations of an outside Villain to discredit one of our students."

"You can't seriously believe that?!" yelled Snipe as he slammed his fist on the table.

Nezu held up his paw as he tried to think of how to proceed. "Right now all of our information is uncertain. And it has become clear that Kumagawa-san has no intention of implicating himself in any way. So let's try to clear some things up first." he said as he formed his paws into a steeple. "Your name is Kumagawa Misogi, correct?"

[As a matter of fact it is. That was the name I came into this world with. Or rather, the name I was given upon coming into this world. No one just pops out of the womb with a name-tag on them.]

"Age?"

[Teens.]

"Blood type?"

[AB.]

"Are we really doing this?" asked Hound Dog. "It's more than obvious that he won't give us a true answer."

"A false answer is still an answer nonetheless. Even if it's incorrect, it still helps us to paint the picture." replied Nezu. "Hobbies?"

[Reading Shounen Jump.]

"Quirk?" Nezu asked on the off-chance he'd get an answer.

[Bzzt. Try again.]

"This isn't a game show brat. You don't get to pass if you can't answer." Aizawa said as he put a firm hand on kumagawa's shoulder.

"Do you truly intend to become a Hero?"

[Absolutely.] responded Kumagawa. [That is the goal I've set for myself, and I am determined to reach it.]

The back-and-forth questioning continued for another couple minutes before Nezu began to feel satisfied with what he had. There was surely a few bits of truth in what Kumagawa had given them, and he would use that to search for the boys history. "I think that will be enough for now. Just one last question; Are you sure you won't tell us what your Quirk is?"

Kumagawa hummed in thought as he looked at the ceiling. [Tell you what, let's make a deal.]

Nezu raised a brow. "What kind of deal?"

[I'll tell you what my ability is, if you are able to complete my challenge. But if you don't, then I want assurance that you will not expel me from U.A. for the duration of my stay. Deal?]

"... And what exactly is this challenge you have in mind?"

[Oh, I just want someone, anyone in this room, to shake hands with me. Pick one person and have them come over here. Do that, and you get your answer.]

It seemed too good to be true. From any perspective, it looked as if Kumagawa was simply throwing in the towel and just wanted an excuse for doing so. But Nezu knew that something was hidden in there.

[I'll even let you have Aizawa-sensei use his Quirk on me while it happens, and I won't move an inch. So, what do you say?]

"Let's just get this over with." spoke Vlad King as he stood up. "I'll shake the kids hand and end this farce." he said as he walked over to Kumagawa.

[Are you sure? Last chance to back out.]

The blood Hero gave a nod to Aizawa which was returned. The Erasure Hero's eyes turned red and his hair stood up as he activated his Quirk.

[Well then, let's shake.] Kumagawa spoke as he held out his hand.

The Pro-Hero reached his hand out to grasp the teens, all but sure he would be able to do so. Even if Kumagawa had a Quirk that could somehow prevent him from shaking hands, with Aizawa cancelling it out with his own, there would be nothing to stop him. The outcome was all but certain.

But...

Just inches from making contact with Kumagawa's hand, Vlad King's own snapped backwards at an alarming rate, startling all present.

"W-what the hell?"

[What's the matter Vlad King? I thought we were going to shake hands?]

Aizawa briefly deactivated his Quirk and glanced at the other Pro. "What happened?"

"I... I don't know."

"Try again."

[Ah, ah, ah.] Kumagawa interrupted as he wagged his finger. [You had one chance and were unable to complete the task. So for the time being my sentence has been suspended. Not exactly a win for me, but rather a delayed loss.]

"What the hell did you do brat?" Aizawa asked as he glared at Kumagawa.

[Please, Aizawa-sensei, you're scaring me with that scathing glare. Principal, can you ask Aizawa to stop threatening me?]

"Leave him be Aizawa." spoke the mouse-man.

"But sir-"

"I'm afraid that this is where we must conclude the days activities. We have garnered what information we can, and that will have to be enough for the time being." Nezu said as he fished through his pockets for the key to the handcuffs. "Don't think that this is over Kumagawa-san. We _will_ be keeping an eye on you." he then tossed the keys across the table to Aizawa.

[I expected nothing less.] responded Kumagawa as Aizawa released him. [Now if you don't mind, I need to hurry to the store before they close. The latest issue of Shounen Jump comes out today!] the teen said as he took his leave.

"Under no circumstances is for any of what transpired here to leave this room. Swear the students to silence along with anyone else who might have heard of the events at the U.S.J. Do not in any way antagonize Kumagawa. It is clear that he is hiding something, but we can't risk the safety of others just to sate our curiosity. He seems to genuinely want to be friends with his classmates, so I don't believe they are in any danger. For the time being, I'll work on digging up his background." ordered Nezu.

 **(-)**

[Man, for a moment there I actually thought I was going to be arrested. It would be really bad if that happened. I don't think that they get Shounen Jump in prison. Seems a bit overly cruel to me.]

Kumagawa was walking down the street as he headed for the convenience store on his way home to pick up some dinner and a copy of Shounen Jump. The sun was descending on the horizon, the tall towers in the distance blocking out what little light was still illuminating the city and cast a shadow on the district that Kumagawa was making his way through.

"Sir! Please, help me!" came a voice from across the street.

The Minus turned and saw a girl who looked to be around 8 years of age waving him over. Which was quite strange seeing how late it was and she had no guardian to be found.

Kumagawa crossed the empty street and approached the little girl. [What seems to be the problem?]

The girl did her best to hold back her sniffles and was failing to do so. "M-my puppy ran into that dark alley and won't come back out! I'd go in there and get him myself, but I'm s-s-scared of the dark! Can you h-help me onii-chan?"

[Of course!] Kumagawa responded as he flashed the girl a smile and gave a thumbs up. [Just leave it to onii-chan here to chase away all the spooky monsters hiding in the dark!]

The girls face seemed to pale. "T-there's m-monsters in the d-dark too?!"

[... Whoops! Guess you were only afraid of the dark and not the idea that there might be monsters in it.] the teen said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. [But don't you worry! This Hero in training will protect you!] he said as he jabbed a thumb at his chest.

"Wow! You're a Hero?!" the girl asked as her eyes started to sparkle.

[Well, technically I'm still just a student at U.A., but I plan on graduating and becoming a real Pro-Hero!] he said as he turned to face the dark alley. [And now as my first unofficial task as a Hero, I'm gonna help you find your dog!]

"Thanks onii-chan!" the girl beamed as she followed Kumagawa into the alley.

[Alright, now what does your dog look like?]

"He's a real friendly shiba-inu. Momma let me name him Ketsueki." the answered as she trailed close behind Kumagawa.

[That's quite a strange name for a dog. Why exactly did you pick that?]

Suddenly Kumagawa felt a sharp pain in his back. Looking down at his chest, he saw a knife blade protruding from his right pectoral.

"'Cause the reds are so beautiful~." answered the girl as she pulled the knife from Kumagawa's back.

As soon as the teen turned to face his attacker, she stabbed the knife into his left eye and tackled him to the ground. Once he was down, she proceeded to repeatedly stab him in the chest and face.

"Ahh~. It's amazing just how much blood is inside the human body. Such a shame that it's hidden beneath the skin. Makes it hard for me to appreciate it outside of these 'sessions'." the young girls appearance began to melt and transform as she continued to stab the already dead Kumagawa. "And to think, I actually got to kill a U.A. student! What luck I have!"

 **(-)**

[Ahh... Why is it always the pretty ones?] Kumagawa lamented as he lifted his head off the desk.

"Murphy's Law I suppose." offered Anshin'in. "Bad luck seems to be a running theme for you anyway."

[And here I was hoping that I could actually do my good deed for the day. I was pretty preoccupied, what with the whole Villain attack.]

"Keep making as many excuses as you want. Who are you trying to convince? Others, or yourself?"

[... Anyway, you were complaining that I don't visit enough. Well, here I am. Is there something you wanted to talk about?]

"Since you were kind enough to ask, I was wondering if you'd humor me with the truth about what you're planning. I know for a fact it isn't as simple as you trying to become a Hero." the Not-Equal said with her usual smug tone.

Kumagawa let a smirk crawl across his lips. [Why, I have no idea what you're talking about.]

"Don't play smart with me. It doesn't suit your face." Anshin'in rebutted.

Giving a shrug, the Minus' smile returned to normal. [If you truly wanted to know, then we both know you have other ways of finding out. Nothing's stopping you from doing so.]

Anshin'in let out an amused huff. "True, but I wanted to hear it from you first. So, care to indulge me?"

[Sorry, but you'll have to wait a little while longer yet.] he said as he wagged his finger. [Though I will say this; when all is said and done, I won't be the only winner of this game.] making his way towards the exit, he cast one last glance over his shoulder at the Non-human. [I may have been reformed, but in the end I'm still Misogi Kumagawa, the perpetual loser who desires to win. And in order for me to win, someone has to lose. It's just that this time, it will be the ones who never lost to begin with. So be sure to tune in and watch the show.]

As he left, Anshin'in smirked. "I'm looking forward to it." she then cast her glance towards the window. "He always has a way to make things interesting. You can't say that life is ever boring when he's around. Wouldn't you agree?"

 **(-)**

Himiko Toga was left slightly out of breath as she pulled her butterfly knife from the chest of her latest victim. The knowledge that he was a student of U.A. had sent her into a bit of a frenzy more so than usual. The boys body looked hardly recognizable to the point that they would have to resort to DNA testing to confirm his identity.

"Hahh~. This is just like that American rhyme. Something about forty whacks of an axe." she said as she stood up and flattened out her disheveled skirt. Turning to exit the alley, she froze upon hearing a voice.

[Excuse me, but would you mind moving out of the way? I still need to hurry over to the store and pick up a copy of Shounen Jump before they close.]

Spinning her head around, she was greeted by the sight of the boy she was sure she had just turned into mincemeat. Tightening her grip on her knife, she stabbed it forward and right into the boys chest again. However, much to her surprise, he did not go down. He simply stood there with a smile, glancing down at the knife embedded in his chest before turning his gaze up to meet Himiko's eyes.

[My apologies if I startled you. I suppose it would be natural to lash out at someone who snuck up on you in a dark alley. Now would you mind removing your knife from my chest? I really must be going now.]

Himiko's smile grew wider as she observed the boy who was shrugging off such a fatal wound. "You're still alive? How amazing~. Does this mean I can keep spilling your blood and you'll be fine? What a treat~."

[While I am flattered by your interest in me, I must inform you that I have a schedule to adhere to. If you would just let me go and get-]

Himiko ignored the boys words as she pulled her knife out and stabbed him in the throat, causing more blood to spurt out. "So fun~! It's like an endless supply of blood! The only thing that's missing is your cries of agony! Won't you cry for me?!"

Meanwhile Kumagawa continued to maintain his smile even as the girl repeatedly stabbed him. [I am sorry about this, but I already said that I have somewhere to be.] he said as a screw appeared in his hands.

Himiko's eyes widened in surprise, just before Kumagawa drove the twisted piece of metal into her stomach. Collapsing to her knees, Himiko pressed her hands against the wound before raising them up for her to see.

"This is... my blood?" she said as she marveled at the sight. "So pretty, so glossy~." bringing her fingers to her lips, she gave the liquid an experimental lick. "So sweet~."

[No then, that wound isn't immediately fatal. I'd say you have about ten more minutes before you die of blood loss. Just stay put for now and once I take care of this errand I'll come back and we can continue where we left off.] Kumagawa said as he left Himiko alone in the alley.

Lying on the cold ground, Himiko giggled as she felt her life drain from her. All the while her eyes were locked on the pool of blood that was pouring out from her stomach.

"What a nice boy~. I wish I asked him his name."

Several minutes passed and Himiko could feel the last vestiges of her energy deplete. It wouldn't be much longer before she died.

[Wow! You actually followed my instructions.] came a surprised voice. [Very few people think it's wise to listen to me.]

Shifting her blurry gaze slightly, Himiko caught sight of a familiar silhouette. "... You... came back..."

Nodding, Kumagawa took a seat on the ground next to Himiko. [Of course. I said I would, didn't I?]

"Hee, hee... Yes... you did..." she said with a smile, convinced that the amazing individual in front of her would be her final sight. It was something she was happy with.

Reaching into the plastic bag he brought with him, Kumagawa pulled out a couple of juice bottles. Popping the top off one of them, he took a sip before holding the other out towards Himiko. [Thirsty?]

' _What's the point? I'm about to die...'_

[Isn't it a little uncomfortable lying on the ground like that? You should probably sit up or else you'll have back pains tomorrow. Here, I'll help you.] he said as he grabbed the girl by the waist and propped her up.

It was at this point that Himiko noticed that the pain from her wound was gone. The coldness that had spread across her body had disappeared, and she was no longer tired. Glancing down, she saw that both the screw and the wound were gone. Grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, Himiko lifted up her shirt to confirm the wound was gone. "Cool~."

Feeling something tapping against the side of her head, Himiko turned to face Kumagawa again.

[Drink?] he asked as he offered her the juice bottle again.

Taking the bottle from his hands, she had a starry look in her eyes as she took a closer look at the boy. He looked utterly average in all ways. But aside from his interesting Quirk, she was also drawn to his ever present smile. Something that she too was known for.

"You have a nice smile~."

[Why thank you!] Kumagawa beamed. [I was going to say the same thing to you.]

The two sat in relative silence as they partook in the goodies inside Kumagawa's bag. Himiko would occasionally send looks towards Kumagawa, which he returned with a smile of his own. Once the bag was empty of snacks, the two of them stood up and headed back towards the street.

"Hey, we'll meet again, right?"

Kumagawa nodded. [Of course! We Minus have to stick together after all.]

"Minus?"

[I'll explain next time we meet.] he said with a wave of the hand. [For now, stay out of trouble. And that means no more killing. You can save that for me.]

Himiko's face adopted a dreamy look. "'Kay~!" she said as she skipped out of the alley before spinning on her heel. "I'm Himiko Toga. What's your name?"

[Kumagawa Misogi.]


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Let's keep this train rolling!**

 **I'm loving all the feedback you guys are giving me. When I first started out, I was worried I didn't have what it took to write such a complex character. But it seems I'm doing pretty good.**

 **The big payoff is only one chapter away~.**

 **Once again, I hope everything feels in place.**

 **Hope you like it and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

Nezu's eyes read through the information that had been gathered concerning Kumagawa Misogi at record speed. Flipping pages every ten seconds, the genius mouse-man took in all the intelligence even remotely pertaining to the enigmatic teen. He had spent the better part of the day, seeing as school had been canceled so the students could recover from the attack, along with several tech-type Quirk users going through Japan's citizen records. It was a massive undertaking to pick out a single person among the country's entire population. There was also the chance that Kumagawa might not be from Japan at all. However Nezu decided it would be best to start with Japan given Kumagawa's Asian features.

But the information that was collected was unfortunately useless. There were a handful of people with the name Kumagawa Misogi, but none matched his description, appearance or Quirk-type. Searching for anyone with the family name Kumagawa also yielded irrelevant results. Quirk database? Still no. School records? None to be found. Searching for him simply based on appearance was also a waste of time, given his average looks.

The kid was literally a ghost. No records outside of his U.A. admission profile existed.

"Even if he had somehow dodged the census there should still be birth records, Government issued ID, bank records, passport, something- anything." the principal mused as he began re-reading the papers in case he missed something.

"Did you find anything?" came a familiar voice.

Not even bothering to turn his head, Nezu opted to continue his examination of the papers. "Unfortunately no." he responded, flipping over another page.

"Really? You can't tell me that this kid isn't in any of the databases."

"Regardless of how impossible it may seem, that seems to be the case Yagi-san. 'I exist, therefore I am' seems like an accurate way to describe this conundrum."

"This isn't some kind of philosophical theory, people don't just suddenly 'exist'." responded the Pro.

"And yet that is our current predicament. The Villains that escaped yesterdays attack also came up with no hits, but that is also because we don't have proper profiles on them. Kumagawa however is standing right in front of us, yet we still can't grasp just who he is."

"I would almost theorize that Kumagawa was _his_ agent, but his approach is too obvious to even be considered misdirection. And I have a feeling that he had an opportunity to kill me, yet he didn't. Instead he attacked the Noumu." All Might continued to rack his brain in his quest to decipher the being that was Kumagawa Misogi. "Violent tendencies, unpredictable mood swings, distinct lack of self-preservation... An entire psychology class would have a field day with him."

"All joking aside, we have at least determined one aspect of Kumagawa that seems to stick." replied Nezu.

"That being?"

Spinning in his chair, the principal turned to face All Might. "Given his apparent ability to resurrect both himself and others, it is understandable that he either isn't capable of understanding the value of life, or simply chooses to ignore it. Both options are worrying."

All Might hummed in agreement. "Is he a ticking time bomb? Or is he the aftermath of one that already went off? How troublesome..."

 **(-)**

The following day everyone was gathered back in Class 1A as usual. They were talking animatedly about the events that occurred two days prior, but did their best to avoid bringing up a certain topic. Seeing as how Kumagawa had yet to arrive, most of the students were still relatively relaxed. But they all knew that would change the second the smiling teen entered the room.

"Sheesh, all the news channels made such a big deal out of the Villain attack!" Kaminari exclaimed. "They even threw pictures of us all over the TV!"

"Well duh, the Hero course that pumps out the worlds greatest Heroes just got attacked." Jirou pointed out. "Of course they'd make a big deal out of it."

"Yeah, but realize that all that was ever mentioned was that there was an attack. No details of what transpired during it." added Shouji. "I'm guessing everyone here got the same run-down about keeping quiet?"

A wave of nods crossed the classroom at the large teens words. Regardless of the circumstances, all of the students were sworn to silence about the whole ordeal.

"They obviously don't want word getting out about..." Hagakure trailed off nervously.

"He still isn't here yet." Tokoyami observed. "He's usually around the seventh person to arrive, but class is about to begin and he still hasn't shown up."

"Do you think they actually took him away or something?" Uraraka wondered aloud.

"I hope so." muttered a trembling Mineta. Despite his previous reverence for the unabashed pervert, his attitude towards him had done a complete 180. "Kumagawa scares me now."

[Speak of the devil and he shall appear!] exclaimed Kumagawa as he popped his head into the classroom, only to be met with stunned silence as everyone turned to him. [Too soon?]

A few brave souls managed to nod their heads in response as the teen headed towards his seat, which was suspiciously further away from his desk neighbors than usual.

[So, did anyone do anything interesting with their day off yesterday? I made a new lady friend who is quite affectionate. She can't seem to keep her hands off me.] Kumagawa said with a certain smug aura around him.

Mineta began chewing at his own shirt as he was suddenly envying the scary teen for apparently having got himself a girlfriend.

"Wait, _you_ became friends with a girl?" asked Sero incredulously. "How?"

"I bet he kidnapped her." spoke Ashido, half in joke and half in seriousness.

[Do you all really think so low of me? That I can't become friends with a perfectly normal, not at all insane, totally stable and sound of mind girl? You wound me!] he cried as he clutched at his heart.

Despite the violence he displayed two days prior, the rest of the class was still having a hard time believing this was the same person. An emotionless killer one moment, and a ridiculous pervert the next. The teen was truly a walking contradiction.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN!" Iida shouted as he ran to the front of the class and gained everyone's attention. "It's time for this morning's homeroom period! Take your seats and settle down!"

"We _are_ in our seats." Sero pointed out. "You're the only one who isn't."

"Drat!" Iida exclaimed as he returned to his seat.

The classroom door opened once more, this time to reveal Aizawa. "Morning." he muttered, still half-asleep. "I hope the events back at the U.S.J. have sparked the fire in you all, because the battle has only just begun."

"Battle?"

"You don't mean..."

"MORE VILLAINS?!"

After waiting for silence to return to the class, Aizawa continued. "The U.A. Sports Festival is drawing near."

"Oh yeah! This is still a school!"

"Such a cliche school event!"

"Wait, hold up! That sounds like something that Villains would try to infiltrate! Are you sure it would be wise to do this so soon after the attack?"

"On the contrary: Since we're going ahead with the festival, it means that the school is confident it has all its ducks in a row when it comes to its crisis control now. I hear police presence will be five times greater than normal now, for example." Aizawa explained in a bored tone. "What you _should_ be worrying about is what a huge chance the academy's sports festival presents for you. This isn't the kind of event that will be brought to a halt on account of Villains."

"No, if Villains do appear, can we halt it please?" asked a trembling Mineta.

"Mineta, have you never seen the U.A. Sports Festival?!" questioned Midoriya.

"O-of course I have! Have you though?!"

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In days past, the Olympics was the sports festivity that whipped the whole nation into a froth of enthusiasm. But now, as you know, with the introduction of Quirks, the interest has dropped in favor of more 'flashy' events that allow our powers to be displayed. So what has taken the Olympics place in Japan, is the U.A. Sports Festival!" spoke Aizawa.

"The country's top Heroes are sure to be watching us." added Yaoyorozu. "It's because they'll be scouting for us."

"I'm thinking I might follow the tactic of going sidekick for a Pro Heroes squad after graduating and rise up from there!" said an optimistic Kaminari.

"But there are loads of people who get stuck as sidekicks forever and miss their chance to break out and become solo Heroes." Jirou said with her usual snark. "Though, you seem like the kind of dumbass to do that Kaminari."

"Khh!"

"Though his words do hold merit." interrupted Aizawa. "Naturally, entering the squad of a famous Hero will get your higher status and more experience. Remember, time is limited. If you get noticed by a Pro, that gives you the standing for a brighter future than those who aren't. This is a chance you only get once a year. That means over the course of your schooling, you get three chances total. If you aim to be a Hero, then this is a chance you must not overlook. Give it your all!"

After homeroom, the rest of the school day passed by relatively without incident. The students had adopted one of three different approaches to being around Kumagawa. Some outwardly avoided him, such as Hagakure and Mineta. Others simply remained unconcerned with him and acted as if everything was normal, people like Bakugou and Tokoyami. However the smallest number of them belonged to the group that actually were willing to interact with him. This group was only comprised of Midoriya, out of kindness, Uraraka, out of concern, and Kirishima, out of either being too brave or too stupid for his own good.

Bakugou had yelled his fair share of obscenities, causing Kumagawa to keep counting upwards, which only resulted in Bakugou cursing even more in anger. By the time last period rolled around, Kumagawa was up to 335. Though it would do one well to remember that he counted in increments of 5.

And it was during the final period that trouble began to arise.

"Whooa..." Uraraka muttered in awe. "What is with all these students in front of our classroom?!"

True to her word, there was a veritable mob of students blocking the doorway out of Class 1A.

"Their crowding the exit! What are they here for?" wondered Mineta.

"They're scoping out the competition, retard." grumbled Bakugou.

[340.]

Shooting a quick scathing glare at the grinning teen behind him, Bakugou approached the crowd. "They wanna see the gang who went through the Villain ambush and survived. They're checking us out before the big battle." he then sneered at the gathered students. "It's pointless to try, so why don't you fuck off, ya goddamn mob."

[350.]

"I _will_ kill you one of these days. You know that, right?" asked the violent teen.

[You are more than welcome to try. Better men have tried and failed.] Kumagawa responded with a smirk of his own.

"I came to see what you kids are made of, true, but I didn't think you'd be this arrogant." came a distinct voice from the mob. "Are all the kids enrolled in the Department of Heroics like this? Or are you just a special kind of asshole?" asked a purple-haired teen as he emerged from the crowd.

"Aaah?!" grunted Bakugou.

"There's lots of kids who end up in the General Education Department or other departments because they failed the Heroics one. Did you know that?" the teen asked.

[Naturally. Because someone wins, that also means someone else has to lose. So I guess that makes you the side characters.] surmised Kumagawa.

"Don't get ahead of yourself buddy. We 'side characters' have the opportunity to graduate to main characters. Based on ones performance during the sports festival, people can even come under review and be transferred to Heroics. So that means the reverse is also possible." the teen scoffed. "Scoping out the competition? No, I'm here to make a declaration of war. I'm gonna pull the rug out from under you high and mighty brats."

Kumagawa's grin widened. [A declaration of war you say? How exciting! Very well, we shall accept your challenge. But don't come crying to us when you have to give us an unconditional surrender.]

"Can you even hear how arrogant you sound right now? It would actually be quite impressive if you can back up those words."

Kumagawa stepped forward as he made to leave, passing by the student as he did so. [I plan on more than just 'backing them up'. Trust me when I say that this years sports festival will be one for the record books.]

The rest of the crowd eyes briefly followed Kumagawa as he made his exit before turning their attention back to the rest of Class 1A.

[In just a couple weeks, nothing will ever be the same again. The game will finally begin~.] he said with a smirk as he looked out the window, scanning the horizon. [And Hero society as we know it will forever change.]

 **(-)**

Upon arriving home at his meager one bedroom apartment, Kumagawa was greeted by an overly sweet voice.

"Kumagawa-sama~." came the voice of his new tenant.

It took all of half a day for Himiko to track down where Kumagawa lived, and had promptly taken up residence with him.

[Yes Himiko-chan?]

His response was a knife to the eye. "It's sooo good to see you again~. Get it? See? 'Cause I stabbed your eye!" she cheered as she pulled the knife out of his eye socket, the ocular receptor still attached to its point.

[Indeed! A rather ingenious play-on-words!] Kumagawa replied as he placed his school bag against the closet. [So, mind telling me what that outfit is about? Not that I'm complaining.] he asked as he looked over Himiko with his one good eye.

She was currently dressed in what appeared to only be an apron with writing on it that read 'Stab the Cook'. Not something that she would have been able to find in stores, rather she made it herself.

Leaning forward slightly to emphasize her bust, the pale-blonde giggled. "A little treat for letting me stay with you. Do you like?"

Giving a thumbs up, Kumagawa smiled brightly. [Absolutely!]

"Then," Himiko said shyly as she started to raise the hem of the apron. "Care to see what's underneath~?"

[Oh no, I wouldn't want to force you to do such a thing.] he responded in a gentlemanly tone. [But if you were planning on doing so regardless, then I suppose it would be rude of me to look away.]

"Hee, hee~! Here you go~!" Himiko cheered as she spun on her heel.

As it was, she wasn't actually naked under the apron. Instead, she wore an expertly concealed school swimsuit of the generic variety.

Kumagawa slammed his fist into his palm as if finally realizing something. [A school swimsuit under naked apron?! Ingenious! It gives the erotic imagery of the naked apron while still maintaining public decency with the swimsuit! From the front it teases you with the naughty implications, yet still manages to be safe for use in public! Himiko-chan, You're a genius!] he cried as he snatched the girl up in a hug.

"Hee, Hee~! Thanks for the praise Kumagawa-sama. It's the least I can do in exchange for your kindness." she replied as she stabbed her knife into Kumagawa's neck and then dragged it across his throat, slicing it open and spraying blood over her face. "You're much too kind to me~."

[Nonsense!] Kumagawa said as he held Himiko in front of him, his wounds already undone. [Like I said, we Minus stick together. And I haven't met a Minus of your caliber in quite awhile. Why, I'd almost say that we were destined to meet!] he finished dramatically.

Himiko had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Kumagawa-sama~. You know just what to say to get my blood all moist~."

[A bit of a strange turn-of-phrase, seeing as how blood is already wet, but whatever makes you happy.] he said with a nod. [So, what's for dinner?]

"I made some nice sashimi. Care to try it?" Himiko asked as she headed for the kitchen.

As it turns out, Himiko's skill with a knife translated well when it came to cooking. When she had offered to cook Kumagawa some dinner the night before, he had enjoyed it so much that she insisted upon cooking all their meals.

[Ahh, you'd make a great stay-at-home-wife.] Kumagawa opined.

"Awe, you praise me too much~." she replied with a brighter blush than usual. "Such skills are required in order to please you Kumagawa-sama~."

[This must be what it feels like to have a goudere.]

"So, I heard the U.A. Sports Festival is coming up. I take it you plan to win?" she asked as she placed the food on the table.

[I fear that winning is out of the question for me.] Kumagawa responded with a shake of the head. [Though that doesn't mean I won't try. All I really want is a moment to be center stage. And when that happens, the dominoes will finally start to fall.]

"Oh, you have a plan for something?"

The smile that split Kumagawa's lips threatened to tear his cheeks apart. [Brace yourself for the coming weeks Himiko-chan. For better or worse, my name will go down in history. And if only for a moment, I shall be a King.]

 **(-)**

And so, the two weeks passed by in a flash. Most of the students had trained like hell whenever they had spare time to do so. As Aizawa had said, this opportunity only comes around once a year for three years. They needed to make the best impression possible.

"Everyone, are your preparations complete?! We're set to enter in no time!" shouted the class rep.

However it seemed that everyone chose to ignore him in favor of talking amongst each other.

"Damn, I really wanted to wear my costume. I would've looked really kick-ass!"

"They won't allow that because it might give you an unfair advantage."

"Not that it would really help you, Kaminari."

"Gah!"

"Ah, I'm so nervous!" gasped a nervous Midoriya.

A sudden pat on the back startled him and redirected his attention. [Don't worry Midoriya-san. I'm sure you'll do fine out there. Just believe in yourself, or something like that.]

"Y-yeah... Thanks Kumagawa-san."

[Tell you what, here's some extra motivation,] Kumagawa said as he leaned in closer. [If you make into the top three, I'll tell you what my ability is.]

Midoriya's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?"

[I know you've been obsessing over trying to figure out what it is the past couple weeks. Your inner fan-boy is all but screaming out your curiosity.] the smiling teen said as he spread his arms outward. [And since you've been kind enough to remain my friend even after the U.S.J. incident, I figure I owe you a kindness. Think of this as added motivation to win. Think you're up for the task?]

Nodding in resolve, Midoriya knew what his answer was. "Of course!"

[Just remember our school motto,] Kumagawa said as he put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. [Go beyond, _Plus Ultra._ ]

Although he didn't know why, Midoriya felt that there was something strange about the way Kumagawa said; Plus Ultra.

"Midoriya." a voice called out.

Turning to the source, the two were greeted by the sight of the reclusive Todoroki.

"Ah, Todoroki-san. W-what is it?"

The teen grew nearer, his aloof attitude slightly intimidating to the curly-haired boy.

"Objectively speaking, I think I'm above you in terms of practical strength."

"Wha?! Ah, uh, yeah..." Midoriya stuttered out in response.

"You've managed to get All Might's eyes on you, right?" the dual-colored-hair teen asked in a somewhat condescending tone. "I feel no need to pry into the reasons, but... I'm going to beat you."

[Oh! It looks like the 'strongest' kid in class is finally stepping up to the plate and admitting that someone is a threat to him. Is there a full moon tonight?]

Todoroki gave Kumagawa a weak scowl. In response, the other teens smile seemed to drop ever so slightly as dark circles seemed to form around his eyes. Almost as if he was morbidly excited at the prospect of the coming events.

"Hey, Hey! What's with all the belligerence all of a sudden?!" demanded an irate Kirishima as he grabbed Todoroki's shoulder from behind. "Don't go springing this on him right before the-"

"I'm not here to play nice, and I'm most certainly not here to make friends." the dual-Quirk user spoke up as he pulled his shoulder away from Kirishima's hand. "I am here simply to win. And friends will only drag me down."

Midoriya's fists clenched at the teens declaration. "I have no idea what you want from me... Telling me all that. You're definitely stronger than me. I think the vast majority of people are no match for you. That much is certain..."

"C'mon Midoriya, don't be so negative." admonished Kirishima.

"Even so!" the green-haired boy spoke up suddenly. "Everyone- even kids from the other departments are aiming for the top with all the have! So not even I... can just let myself lag behind the rest!"

Kumagawa watched with a grin as Midoriya mustered his resolve.

The freckled teen lifted his head up to meet Todoroki's steely gaze with his own. "So I'm going to go for it, with all my might too!"

"Hoh." Todoroki replied with a certain excitement.

A sudden clap garnered everyones attention. [Simply amazing!] Kumagawa said with a greater smirk than usual. [The resolve, the drive, the desire to win... Putting everything on the line for this one moment, it makes it all the more worthwhile knowing that I have such excellent competition!]

" **Class 1A, please enter the stadium."**

Spinning on his heel, Kumagawa made his way towards the exit. [Time to show the world whether you're a Main Character, or a Side Character~.]

" **And now the freshman take the stage!" came the voice of Present Mic over the loudspeakers. "The U.A. Sports Festival! Where the Hero worlds inchoate little eggs aim for each others throats- and the top! Our yearly grand melee!"**

As Present Mic continued to hype up the crowd, all of the freshman classes began filing out onto the field.

" **And let me guess, all you miscreants came to see them, RIGHT?! We have the freshly formed miracle stars that shrugged off a mass Villain assault with a will of steel! The Department of Heroics, Freshman Class 1A!"**

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers as Class 1A was put in the spotlight.

It was also at this point that the students finally became aware of the gravity of the situation. The entire country had their eyes on them. They needed to make their best impressions possible.

" **And following them we have the Department of Heroics Class 1B! And after them come classes C, D, and E from the Department of General Education! Then we have classes F, G, and H of the Support Course!"**

It became more than obvious that the rest of the classes held animosity towards 1A, seeing as how they got the special introduction while they were treated like extras.

The crack of a whip grabbed the attention of the gathered students. "Now, now everybody! I want you all to play fair!" instructed Midnight, the only R-rated Heroine. "Now then, Bakugou Katsuki of Class 1A! As representative of the freshman year, would you please come up to the stage to say a few words!"

Their were murmurs among Class 1A about how bad of an idea it was to have Bakugou represent them. The only reason he got the job was because he placed first in the entrance exam.

As the explosive teen took center stage, Midoriya had a bad feeling about what was coming. "I pledge, to take first place." he said as if it was already decided.

"Don't push your luck Class A trash!"

"Why do you insist on lowering our good graces?!"

"You bastard!"

Bakugou brought his thumb up to his neck and swiped it across in a cutting motion. "You'll all make fantastic stepping stones, of that I'm sure."

As Bakugou returned to the class, Midnight gestured to a large holographic screen above the field. "All right, with that we can move directly on to our first event! To the 'preliminaries', as they're called! Lots of fine folk end up choking on their tears here every year! And this years first round of destiny is..." she trailed off as the screen began to clear up. "The obstacle race!"

As she said this, the gate behind the students opened up and revealed a starting line.

"It's a race between all 11 classes! The course makes a nearly 4 km ring around the stadium! We always sing about freedom on campus, fu, fu, fu... Well, this is what it's all about! You're free to do anything, anything, as long as you remain on the course!" she said with a crack of her whip. "Get ready to suffer kids, because the race starts NOW!"

All hell broke loose as the mass of students rushed towards the exit through the narrow pathway. It became a major bottleneck that stopped up nearly the entire competition. A bottleneck made even more severe when Todoroki froze his way through.

The race quickly devolved into a chaotic nightmare amongst the leaders. Giant robots, enormous pits, a freaking minefield of all things, as well as dealing with their fellow competitors was just par for the course among the contestants.

As the race neared its end, Present Mic riled up the crowd some more.

" **Who could have predicted this outcome when the trial began?! The first one to arrive at the stadium in triumph is none other than Midoriya Izuku!"**

The green haired teen wiped the sweat from his brow as he took in the moment. He was victorious. As Bakugou and Todoroki entered soon after, the short teen spotted All Might in the stands and gave him a thumbs up which was returned.

" **Let's hear it for our first place runner!"**

[Hey, what about me?!]

Turning their eyes towards the voice, Present Mic, the students, as well as a good number of the spectators, spotted a smiling Kumagawa leaning against the wall just beside the finish line.

[He gets the first place treatment when I've been here the whole time? How's that fair?!] he demanded with a pout.

" **Err, wait... What?"**

' _What?'_ wondered Midoriya. _'Has he been there the entire time?'_

Meanwhile up in the booth, Present Mic along with some technicians were going over the video recording of the race. What they saw surprised them. They had a recording of Kumagawa going across the starting line, exiting the narrow hall, but somewhere along the way he seemed to vanish. It was at that time that he entered through the other end of the stadium and crossed the finish line, without anyone noticing him.

Playing the recording on the screen for everyone else to see, Present Mic began fumbling over his words.

" **Uhm, it seems that I made a mistake... It appears that first place actually goes to Kumagawa Misogi. So... Yay!" he tried to finish in an upbeat tone, but it only came off as awkward.**

' _He... He finished the race in less than a minute?! Just what is his Quirk?!'_ thought a flabbergasted Midoriya.

The smiling teen approached the evidently second place runner and put a hand on his shoulder. [You did good to get second place without using your Quirk!] the average looking teen said, trying to cheer up his friend. [But remember, you haven't lost yet. This is only the first round. I still have a ways to go before I win.]

Bakugou was giving an absolutely _murderous_ glare directed at Kumagawa. If looks could kill, he'd be shot in the head, chopped up into fine pieces, thrown into an incinerator until not even ashes remained, and then have the incinerator tossed into an active volcano.

"SHITTY-SMILE!" the blonde teen roared.

[4165.]

"RAAGGHHH!"

One by one the rest of the contestants emerged from the tunnel, each more exhausted than the last. Once the final person to place in the first 42 arrived, the screen displayed everyones results.

"And so it's over! Looks like we got quite an interesting group of participants!"

and that was an accurate statement. Aside from Aoyama, everyone from Class 1A had passed the prelims, along with all of Class 1B, as well as two others. One from general ed., and one from support.

"The 42 at the top have earned the right to advance! I'm sorry for the kids who failed, but take heart! This festivals showstopper is still being prepared! And for that, we need to reduce the number of contestants some more! So now we begin the preliminaries final section! From here on out, even the press corps will teem in a white heat of excitement, so go all out!" cried Midnight. "Now then, on to todays heart-pounding second event! I already know what it will be, but the suspense is killing me!"

The students watched with baited breath as the screen began to clear.

"Human cavalry battle!" Midnight shouted as she cracked her whip. "Now, I know what you're thinking; 'How do you play a game that isn't meant for individual players?' Well, we've already sussed out the details! You all get to form 2 to 4 person teams and form a horse-back configuration! Other than that, it's the same rules as a regular human cavalry battle! Swipe the opponents headbands to win! Except for one little alteration. Everyone will receive points based on their performance in the last trial! Starting from last place at 5 points, each progressively higher contestant will increase by 5! The only exception is the first place contestant! Congratulations Kumagawa! You are now worth ten million points!"

All of a sudden, everyone's eyes snapped to the smiling teen. [Awe shucks, all this attention is making me blush.] he said as he rubbed the back of his head. [Especially from the girls~.]

Every female within a 2 mile radius instinctively took a step back.

"W-well, anyway! If I were you, I'd aim for the guy who placed first! This is a chance for the last place contestants to place first!" surmised Midnight. "Those who reach the top merely encounter fresh new hardships! And the kids who have enrolled here will hear it countless times; Plus Ultra!"

Kumagawa watched in amusement as every student looked at him like he was their prey. [And just like that, all my friends are gone!]

"The time limit for the match will be ten minutes! The point value of each groups headband is the combined total of all its members! And the one to ride the headband will be the rider, so that's who you must target! Until time is up, you'll all be fighting and stealing as many of each others headbands as you can! The headband must be worn no lower than the neck! So as more and more headbands are taken, maintaining possession of them will become progressively harder! And the most important aspect of this cavalry game, is that even if you lose your headband or your formation crumbles, you're not out of the game just yet! Keep on fighting till the timer reaches zero!" Midnight explained. "Quirks are allowed, so let's see some mayhem! But remember; this is still just a game! So if you attack another group with malicious aim or the intent to break them up, you're out! You have 15 minutes to form your teams! START!"

It was no surprise to anyone that Kumagawa was avoided like the plague. No one wanted to risk being stuck with such a big target on their backs. To almost everyone, it seemed as if Kumagawa either had a speed or teleportation-type Quirk. Class 1A knew otherwise, but they saw no point in warning others.

[Ah, it seems like I will be stuck with whoever doesn't manage to form a team on their own. How unfortunate.] Kumagawa said as he smiled wistfully. [Yet another loss for me to tally.]

"Let's team up, mister first place!"

Kumagawa turned to the excited voice coming from behind him. It was a pink-haired girl who was decked out in gear and wore a pair of cross-hair goggles over her eyes.

[Oh? Someone has actually approached me of their own volition? How kind of you!] the teen responded as tears poured down his face. [I thought this would be like when I was in grade school and was picked last for sports teams! And that was even after the teacher!]

The pink-haired girl didn't seem to pay Kumagawa's tragic story any mind and instead pushed her own proposition on him. "I'm Hatsume Mei of the Support Course! I don't know you, but I'd like it if you'd allow me to use you in order to further my own goals!"

Truly, she had no reservations about admitting her intent to manipulate Kumagawa for her own benefit.

"If I join you, the amount of attention I receive will be unparalleled, no?! Which is the best opportunity for me to show off my super cute little babies! I'm aiming to catch the eye of a big company, or rather, I want my babies to!"

[Your honesty is very commendable. It is quite annoying when people intend to take advantage of another without admitting so. In that case, what kind of 'babies' do you have with you?]

Opening her backpack, Hatsume presented her hoard to Kumagawa. "You like?"

The smile on Kumagawa's face seemed to brighten. [Very much so!] he nodded. [Now, it seems that you will end up being my only teammate. So I assume we will have you be the rider?]

"That will have to be the case. I can't control my babies if I have to support you, plus you're probably heavier."

[Jokes about me being fat aside, I have no doubt that I can hold you up. That, and I'll get to feel your thighs pressed against my head~.] he said with a perverted smirk. [And don't worry about going for other teams headbands. I will make sure we don't lose ours.]

Hatsume didn't even bat an eye at his blatant perversion.

"Very well! Let's get out there and win!"

[Banzai!]

After the 15 minutes were up, everyone got into formation and prepared for Midnight to announce the fights start. Coincidentally, every other team was positioned to face Kumagawa's.

[Ahh, I've never felt so desired before in my life!]

"START!"

"In essence, this is a competition for the ten million!" shouted the rider of a Class 1B team.

"We're coming for you Kumagawa!" yelled another.

However, it quickly became clear that the majority of Class 1A was actively avoiding the smiling teen. Save for only two teams, Bakugou's and Todoroki's.

"Give me that headband shitty-smile!"

[4170.]

"Gonna kill you!"

[Think it's time to start the show Hatsume-san?]

"Right!" the girl replied as she pressed a button on her controller, activating the boosters on her jetpack and Kumagawa's boots, sending them skyward. "How do you like that?! These babies are the fruits of my labor! With them, even a Quirkless can fly!"

"Get back here!" demanded Bakugou as he began pounding on Kirishima's head to run after his target. "Faster hair-for-brains!"

"Right!"

Flying towards the other side of the game boundary, Hatsume laughed in excitement. "That was an excellent display of my babies potential! Did you see that everyone?! My babies are the best!"

[You seem really pumped up for this Hatsume-san!] spoke Kumagawa.

"Give me that headband shitty-smile!" roared Bakugou as he flew through the air using his explosions to propel him.

[4175.]

"What?!" exclaimed Hatsume in surprise.

The violent teen grabbed the headband around her neck before he was reeled back by a line of tape courtesy of Sero.

"Gotcha' fuck head! Not so high and mighty now, huh?!" he bragged as he landed back with his team.

[4180.]

"Is that even allowed?!"

"As long as the rider doesn't touch the ground, anything goes!" answered Midnight.

"Score! Great going Bakugou!" cheered Kirishima.

"That was damn easy!"

[4185.]

In too much of a good mood to give Kumagawa the satisfaction of a reply, Bakugou brought the headband up to wrap it around his own neck.

But...

"What the fuck happened to it?!" he shouted as he looked at his now empty hand.

[4190.]

Snapping his head back towards Kumagawa, a vein bulged on his forehead when he saw the headband was still around Hatsume's neck.

" **Whoah! What's this?! Somehow the headband Bakugou had just stolen has been returned! Just what is Kumagawa's Quirk?!"**

" **That's something we're all trying to figure out." responded Aizawa.**

Feeling the furious trembling being transferred to his body, Kirishima took a risk. "You okay man?"

"KU-MA-GA-WA!"

Many thought it wasn't possible, but somehow Bakugou managed to look even angrier than usual.

"KILL THAT FUCKER!" he roared.

[4195.]

"AAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHH!"

[Looks like I angered him.] observed Kumagawa.

Meanwhile on the other side of the playing field, a different standoff was taking place.

"As soon as you passed me during the obstacle course, I was sure I would have the pleasure of dragging you down from first place." Todoroki spoke in a cold tone. "But it seems that fate had other plans. I have no need to go after a big target like Kumagawa. Instead, I'm here for you, Midoriya."

Midoriya audibly gulped at the pressure Todoroki seemed to be exerting. "I still don't know what your deal is with me, but don't expect me to go down without a fight!"

"Heh, I wouldn't have it any other way." he replied with a smirk.

And so the clash began. Todoroki's team was built for fast moving offense, being comprised of himself, Iida, Kaminari, and Yaoyorozu. While Midoriya's team was built for defense and evasion, being comprised of himself, Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Jirou.

"Really wish this guy didn't have some crazy obsession with you Midoriya!" shouted Jirou as she used a sound pulse to shatter a piece of approaching ice. "Because this is damn crazy!"

"But this is exactly why I chose you for my team. The vibrations from your sound waves are able to destabilize his ice. A perfect counter!" replied Midoriya. "And if he plans on doggedly chasing us for the entire match, then I needed to make sure we could handle him! This is a battle of attrition!"

"I must hand it to you Midoriya, you have planned well." spoke Todoroki. "I expected nothing less from your great intellect. But let's see just how long your plans hold out."

" **Absolutely amazing! We're already half-way through the match, and it can still go anyones way! Even more amazing, Kumagawa's team has managed to hold on to their headband despite being comprised of only two people! Just who is this kid?!"**

" **A conundrum is what he is." Aizawa said, giving his two cents.**

" **And what's this?! The freshman representative Bakugou is down to zero points?! How did this happen?!"**

"GONNA KILL YOU CLASS B TRASH!"

"Calm down Bakugou!"

"I AM FUCKING CALM!"

[4200.]

"I must say Kumagawa-san, your Quirk, whatever it is, is most impressive! The longer we stay in the game, the more I get to show off my babies!" Hatsume said from her perch.

[Thank you for the compliment! With your help, I'll be able to postpone my loss for even longer!]

As time began to wind down, the battle became even more hectic as teams scrambled for whatever points they could get. Somewhere along the way, Todoroki managed to snag some headbands from his attackers and rise through the rankings. Meanwhile Midoriya was able to maintain his already high enough score that would get him through to the next round.

" **3... 2... 1... TIME UP!"**

All activity ground to a halt and several teams finally collapsed in exhaustion.

" **Now we shall see who the top 4 are?! In first place, team Kumagawa! In second place, team Bakugou! In third place, team Todoroki! And in fourth place, team Midoriya! These are the teams that will move on to the Finals!"**

The crowd cheered in excitement for the finalists. The best of the best would soon do battle with the intent to come out on top!

" **However we have a slight problem..." came Present Mic's voice. "The final tournament is setup in a bracket-based system with 16 slots. As you may have noticed, we only have 14 finalists. In the interest of not having some contestants fight more matches than others, we will choose two random students from the teams tied for fifth to fill those slots. Hit it Midnight!"**

"Right!" cracking her whip towards the holographic screen, it began spinning rapidly before two students faces appeared. "Shinso Hitsoshi, and TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu! Congratulations! You two will be moving on!"

" **The finals will take place after an hour break for lunch! So until then, have some fun! And for those of you who choose to remain, we have a special treat!" Present Mic said as the screen flashed once more. "They are the up and coming artists who are taking Japan by storm, I present to you... KIYOTERAE!"**

The screen then displayed a picture of a band comprised of three girls. They looked to be in their late teens and were dressed in clothes that would leave an impression. The lead girl took a few steps forward and smiled at the camera, showing off her shark-like teeth.

" **HEY YOU CONSUMERS! Don't go slacking off on the things you enjoy! Consume us with all your might! We are! We should!" the two girls behind the lead girl joined in shouting. "KIYOTERAE! And we'll be coming for ya' in just a few minutes!"**

The screen then shut off and finally things began to settle down.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS KIYOTERAE!" Jirou uncharacteristically shouted.

"I take it you like them?" asked Uraraka.

"Hell yeah! Their the biggest sensation of our generation! And now I'm going to see them live!"

Across the field, Kumagawa chuckled quietly to himself. [It seems I've found your biggest fan Sukinasaki-san. I wonder if you'd be willing to meet her if I asked you?]

"That was an amazing match Kumagawa-san!" came the voice of Hatsume as she slapped the teen on the back, causing him to faceplant into the ground. "Ah! Are you okay?"

Bounding back onto his feet, Kumagawa brushed the dirt off his uniform. [No need to worry Hatsume-san. I've been through much worse.]

"Oh, well, thanks for the help in getting me to the finals! I have to go do some maintenance checks on my babies!" she replied as she ran off.

Turning his gaze back towards where the screen was moments ago, the smiling boy had a fond look on his face. [To think I'd meet you again, _here_ of all places... Almost seems like fate.]

 **(-)**

When the break was finally over, everyone returned to the stadium where they would finally announce the tournaments match-ups. Kiyoterae's performance stage was dismantled, and was replaced with an arena courtesy of the Pro Hero Cementoss.

" **ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" hollered Present Mic. "What happens next is all based on your determination to win! The only person you can rely on is yourself! Heroes aren't the only ones who have to overcome lifes trials! You feel me?! This will be a test of your body, soul, skills, wisdom, intuition, everything about you! So show us what you got!"**

The crowd roared as the first match participants made their way to the arena.

" **And for our first match! We have the boy whose determination to win has gotten him this far without his Quirk, Department of Heroics, Midoriya Izuku! Versus! Sorry, you haven't really done anything notable or eye-catching yet, Department of General Education, Shinso Hitoshi!" Present Mic yelled, pumping up the crowd. "The rules are simple! This is a scuffle won by either ringing out your opponent, rendering them unable to move, or getting them to surrender! Feel free to get violent! We have Recovery Girl on standby to take care of any bloody noses! So I hope you left your sense of morals and decency at the door! Well, I think it goes without saying that since we're all Heroes, endangering your opponents life is a big no-no! If you try anything funny, then Cementoss will throw you in the 'time-out' box! Now let's start the battle!"**

Rather than choosing to wait in the stands with the rest of his class, Kumagawa decided to hole up in one of the tunnels leading to the stadiums center and watch the fight from there. After a few moments, it became evident exactly what type of Quirk Shinso had.

[A Quirk that controls others. Kind of reminds me of Error Message Plate. Right? Sukinasaki?] the teen called out to the darkness behind him.

"I should've known you'd try and pull something as ridiculous as this." she replied as she scratched the back of her head. "You have way too much fucking fun screwing with others. Even if you have been reformed."

[... Perhaps I should have started the curse jar idea with you. Whenever you took off that mask of yours, you became rather foul mouthed.]

"Perhaps I should've shoved my foot up your ass when I still had the chance." the girl sneered in response. "So, what's your endgame this time? Just doing this Hero crap for the lols? Or have you got something bigger in mind?"

Kumagawa brought his finger up to his lips in a 'shushing' gesture. [Now that would be telling~. Is your band sticking around to perform again at the end of the tournament?]

Sukinasaki's smile dropped a bit. "What of it?"

[Then you'll see what my grand scheme is after all.] he said as he returned his eyes to the fight.

Midoriya had just snapped out of his trance and was now charging Shinso.

[Oh, and would you be willing to meet a classmate of mine? She seems to be quite a fan of your band.]

The girl rolled her eyes. "Knowing you, you'd probably break down our door with her in tow if I said no. At least if I agree you won't barge in while we're changing."

[Then we have an accord!] Kumagawa said with a snap of the fingers. [Now, if you'd excuse me, the show is about to begin~.]

For once, Sukinasaki saw a genuine look of excitement on Kumagawa's face.

"... This won't end well."

 **(-)**

" **We thank you all for waiting as we ready our next fighters. I'm sure this is a match that everyone has been looking forward to! Two of the festivals top competitors finally face-off! The ever-smiling teen whose Quirk is still a mystery, Department of Heroics, Kumagawa Misogi!"**

 **(-)**

"YAY~! Show them what you can do Kumagawa-sama!" cheered Himiko as she watched the events unfold from their T.V. "Make it a big, bloody mess that no one will ever forget!"

 **(-)**

" **Versus! One of the most promising students of the year, the indisputable strongest based on his Quirk alone, Department of Heroics, Todoroki Shouto!"**

[It is rather unfortunate for you Todoroki-san.] Kumagawa spoke up, his head hanging low so his bangs shadowed his face.

"Hnn?" Todoroki grunted in response.

[To be facing me in the first round, it seems that luck has finally come my way~.] lifting his head up slightly, Kumagawa's face looked particularly menacing. His face was still wreathed in darkness, the only visible parts being his eyes and wide grin. [I was waiting for the most opportune moment to present itself, and it was suddenly handed to me on a silver platter. Forgive me for what comes next. Because for once in my life,]

" **START!"**

"This _is_ my fault."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So, here it is. It's sad, but I have a feeling that this train needs to stop and refuel for awhile. But don't be sad. I'm leaving you with what I feel is the best chapter yet. This chapter isn't quite as long as the others, but I hope the content makes up for that.**

 **Also, out of curiosity, is there anyone who hasn't read the Medaka Box manga before reading this fic? Or did you just read this because it's a MHA fic?**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer- [I OWN NOTHING!]**

 **(-)**

 _Ever tried? Ever failed? No matter. Try again. Fail again. Fail better._

 **(-)**

 **(Recommend you play whatever song you think best fits Kumagawa.)**

In a dimly lit room at an unknown location, a silver haired individual had his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him. It was currently displaying the annual U.A. Sports Festival for the freshman. And he had quite an interest in one of the teens who was about to fight in the finals.

"Let's see just what your move-set is." he said with a slight grin. "Show me what you can do, and then I'll be able to form a party to counter you~."

 **(-)**

"Come oooon Kumagawa-sama~... I want to see some blood~! Spray it everywhere, turn your insides to outsides, shatter bones, rend flesh, flay skin!" Himiko rolled on the floor in anticipation as she hugged herself. "Show them how messed up the world can be! Break their preconceptions with your own two hands! You can do it!"

 **(-)**

In the spectators section of the stands, a sharp-toothed girl watched with a nervous anticipation for the first person to make a move. Although she already figured it would be Todoroki. When Kumagawa wants to make a statement, he always gives his opponent the first move. His way of toying with them as he reveals his Minus.

"It doesn't matter if he wins or loses... This fight was over before it even began."

Meanwhile high up above the stadium and out of sight, there was a girl with long brown hair who was sitting on the edge of the stadiums walls, looking down on the arena from her 'throne'. Her sneer rivaled that of the self-proclaimed loser she was watching down below.

"Well, since he always complained about me not coming out often enough, I figured I'd watch his fight in person. You better not disappoint me Kumagawa, I expect something grand from this display. The entire country is your audience." she said as she kicked her legs. "Make an impression on the world that will never fade, an event that will shake the very foundations of society itself. After all, that _is_ what you promised~."

And in the student section...

' _Here it comes... Kumagawa versus Todoroki, the battle everyone has been waiting for. Todoroki likes to end his fights in a single move, so not much is known about his fighting style or limits. But Kumagawa... I don't know even know what his Quirk is. Will he finally show its true power off here?'_

"Hey, you alright Deku-kun?" asked Uraraka.

"Huh?" he muttered absentmindedly. "S-sorry. Just trying to determine who will win."

"And that the truth." agreed Kirishima. "Todoroki's strong as hell, but Kumagawa's crazy as hell. It's anybodies game. What do you think Bakugou?"

"I want them both to win so I can kill them myself." grumbled the explosive teen.

"Uh, you know it doesn't work like that, right?"

"Fuck off!"

[4205.]

"YOU BETTER WIN SHITTY-SMILE, 'CAUSE I AM SO KILLING YOUR ASS AFTER YOU DO!"

[4215.]

' _I still have no idea what his Quirk is,'_ thought Todoroki as he took a step forward. _'So I'll need to go all out straight from the start!'_

A massive wave of ice erupted from the ground and rushed across the arena and towards Kumagawa. It rose upwards and towered over the teen, an intimidating form of his impending doom.

[Wow, Todoroki-san sure doesn't hold back.]

And then the mass of ice crashed down on Kumagawa's position, engulfing him completely.

" **WHOAH! Is the match over already?! Has Kumagawa's reign finally ended?!"**

Todoroki let out a frosty as he looked over his work. His calm demeanor belying his initial worry. _'I guess it's over. No matter what his Quirk is, there's no way he withstood that.'_

The ice Quirk user blinked.

[Man, that was quite the fearsome attack Todoroki-san!]

And he immediately froze on the spot.

What?

That was the thought going through everyones minds.

" **What's this?! Suddenly all the ice that Todoroki had created with his attack has disappeared! How is this possible?! Kumagawa is completely unharmed!"**

[Though you might have to try harder next time.] the smiling teen said with a wink.

"How did he do that?!" shouted Kirishima in the stands. "Every time we think we have an idea of what his Quirk is, he just flips everything around!"

"It's like Todoroki's attack never happened!"

"The ice didn't even melt, it's just _gone_!"

"Nothing's left!"

' _Wait a minute...'_ thought Midoriya as his mind went into overdrive. He was quickly putting together all the pieces he had concerning Kumagawa's Quirk and tried to fit them in place. _'Instantaneous movement, healing wounds and reviving the dead, making it as if Todoroki never attacked... The only thing that doesn't fit is his creation of screws.'_

" _Ta-da! It's All-Fiction! My destruction is now undone!"_

' _All-Fiction... Fiction; a false reality._ 'My destruction is now undone...'. _'_ Suddenly Midoriya's eyes widened in realization. _'That's it! Take away the screws, and everything else fits!'_

" _That's_ what his Quirk is!" exclaimed Midoriya.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about Midoriya-san?" asked Iida.

"Kumagawa's Quirk, All-Fiction, I know what it does!"

"Really?!"

"You figured it out?!"

"What is it?!"

"Tell me NOW Deku!" Bakugou screamed as he grabbed Midoriya by the collar.

"It's-"

A loud explosion of ice erupting from beneath the arena cut-off Midoriya. Todoroki was being relentless in his assault. All the while Kumagawa was dancing about like nothing was happening.

[I must say, you have excellent control over you Quirk for someone so young. Your parents must be very proud of you.]

A snarl came from the dual-hair-colored teen in response. "Shut up!" he roared as he swung his arm towards Kumagawa, conjuring up another wall of ice.

[Oh? Hit a nerve now, did I?] the smiling teen asked as the ice wall disappeared, inches from his face. [Let me guess; daddy issues?]

Todoroki was now full-on scowling at Kumagawa. "That's none of your business!"

[Yep! Got it in one!] the teen replied with a smile. [Your dad is the Number 2 Hero, Endeavor, right? Having a hard time living up to your pop's expectations?]

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Todoroki as he unleashed another attack.

An attack that once again, never hit Kumagawa.

[Tell me; Your Quirk is Half-Hot Half-Cold, correct?]

Todoroki glared so fiercely it would rival Bakugou's.

[It's pretty obvious that you at least have your fathers fire, so why don't you use it?]

In the blink of an eye, Kumagawa was standing right in front of Todoroki with a sinister grin on his face.

[Your body is shivering.] he stated.

Todoroki swung his fist at Kumagawa, but he was already back on the other side of the arena.

[That's one of the drawbacks of you Quirk users. All your Quirks are extensions of the body. Meaning that you have to deal with backlash.]

There were more than a few raised brows at Kumagawa's statement. It was almost as if he was implying that he wasn't a Quirk user.

[In your case, it happens to be your body temperature. If you use your cold side too much, then your body will freeze over. But for whatever reason, you refuse to utilize your heat side in combat to rectify the problem. What's the matter? Still stuck in that rebellious phase? I know I was for quite awhile.]

"Stay out of my business." growled Todoroki.

[You know, I'm feeling quite insulted by your half-assed performance. Everyone is giving their all to win, and you aren't even willing to give it your best shot. That's spitting on the faces of everyone you defeated in order to get here.] Kumagawa sneered as he held his arms outward. [So, tell you what; I'm gonna help you learn something about yourself. Which do you value more? Your pride, or your life? Attack me and we'll find out.]

Todoroki didn't know what Kumagawa was getting at, but if he wanted a fight, he would happily oblige. He swung his arm to create another mass of ice... But nothing happened.

"Huh?"

He tried again. Nothing.

A third time. Still no ice.

He began putting as much force as he could to use his ice Quirk but yielded no results. Not even a snowflake.

" **What's this?! Suddenly Todoroki doesn't seem capable of creating ice?! Can someone please explain to me what's going on?!"**

[Come now Todoroki-san! Just because you can't use the ice-half of your Quirk, doesn't mean you can't use the fire-half!] Kumagawa taunted as he took his sweet time approaching the other teen. [Set me ablaze, boil my blood, turn my skin to ash, hit me with an inferno so great that not even bones remain!] the teen then appeared in front of Todoroki. [WELL?! DO IT!]

The dual-Quirk teen brought his arms up to block when Kumagawa swung at him with a quick straight. The impact caused Todoroki to stagger back a few feet, but there was no real damage. The moment he blinked though, Kumagawa was gone again. He then felt a heavy impact on the side of his head.

[I told you your weakness was close quarters combat, so why didn't try to improve on it? It's almost as if you want to lose.] Kumagawa scolded as he lowered his foot back down.

"Bastard!" Todoroki cursed as he swung at Kumagawa with a right hook.

The blow caught the teen in the chin and sent him spinning and on to the ground. But not even a second later, he was back up like it never even happened.

[Try harder. I've faced opponents who were many times more ruthless than you.]

Falling for the taunt once more, Todoroki blindly charged in and swung wildly in his attempt to hit Kumagawa. But every time he did so, Kumagawa would respond with a counter of his own. As the fight continued to drag on, Todoroki was beginning to tire, while Kumagawa didn't even look winded.

Trying once more to call upon his ice Quirk, Todoroki was met once again with failure. "What the hell did you do to my Quirk?!"

[Hmm?] Kumagawa uttered as he tilted his head. [If you're referring to your inability to create any ice right now, you brought that on yourself. However I'm sure your fire-half is still working properly. So why not use it?] he finished with a sneer.

"I will NEVER use my fire side in combat." Todoroki said fiercely. "That is my resolve. To show that shitty father of mine that I don't need his Quirk to become great!"

[...]

The were a few moments of silence as Kumagawa remained still. Seeing that there was finally a lull in the battle, Todoroki took the time to catch his breath. Then he heard something. Something... **dark**.

[Kuh, hu, hu, hu...]

It was a mirthless chuckle. Devoid of all humor, kindness, and amusement.

Kumagawa's head leaned back until he was looking straight upwards.

[Aha... Aha, ha... Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha!]

The teen began laughing at the top of his lungs. However it was the lack of emotion in it that set everyone on edge.

And just as suddenly as it started, it ceased. Kumagawa's head lowered back down to face Todoroki once more. And when it did, his smile was nowhere to be seen.

" _Pathetic."_

"What... did you say?" Todoroki asked in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend someone calling his goal to be pathetic.

"I said you're pathetic." Kumagawa responded. "You seem to think that you can make it through life by half-assing it. Well, let me tell you something," his eyes bore holes into Todoroki, almost as if he was staring into his soul. "That is nothing more than a delusion."

Todoroki snapped. "Are you calling my desire to spit on my shitty fathers pride a joke?!"

"No, not that. If it were for any other reason, I'd almost commend you on your resolve. But the reason you're using as an excuse is completely laughable." the no longer smiling teen took slow steps back and forth, almost as if he were a shark trying to hunt its prey. "I have no qualms at trying to get back at a shitty parent. I'm sure you have your reasons, and in your mind they're good. And I have no way of trying to sympathize with you as my parents gave me a pretty average childhood. But to surrender your life, just to spite your father, that makes you trash."

"What the hell do you know?! You just said you can't sympathize with me, so how would you know how I feel?! To be granted such an easy life with a Quirk like your own, I would give up my Quirk in an instant if I could for it!"

"... An easy life?" Kumagawa repeated as his eyes looked down on Todoroki. "Don't talk like you know what my life is like. I've suffered more than you could possibly imagine. But even so, I still trudge on, giving it my all to win. You on the other hand, don't even want to 'win'. You just want to piss off daddy." he then swung his arms outward dramatically. "I propose to you a hypothetical; A Villain is terrorizing a city and you are the only Hero on site. The Villain has a Quirk that completely counters your ice. The longer you let him rampage, the more people will die. So here's my question to you; if your fire-half could beat him, would you use it and save countless lives? Or would you refuse and condemn them to death?"

Todoroki was stunned into silence at the question, as was most of the audience.

"Be careful on how you choose your answer. Remember, you have chosen to become a Hero, and right now, the entire country is waiting for your answer. Save others at the cost of something as pathetic as pride? Or leave them to die so daddy will feel bad? The one, or the many? Who is more important?"

Todoroki grit his teeth in anger. Kumagawa had him cornered. _'Was this his plan all along?! To put me on the spot with a tough choice?!'_

"Tick-tock Todoroki. The longer you take to answer, the more these people lose faith in you."

...

...

...

" _But you want to become a Hero, right Shouto? It's okay. You are not bound by your blood. You can become whatever you want to be."_

"FUCK MY FATHER!" roared the teen as he erupted in a blaze. "I'm gonna live my life the way I want to! And I want to be a HERO!"

Kumagawa's smile returned as he felt the blazing heat burn at his eyes. [Correct answer!]

"SHOUTOOOOO!" came a cry from the audience.

Turning their heads to the source, everyone was greeted by the sight of Endeavor.

"It looks like you have finally accepted my power! Excellent!" he grinned as he stormed down the stairs. "You carry my blood and will surpass me someday! And you will fulfi-"

To everyones surprise, despite his mouth still moving, the words were no longer coming out of the Pro Heroes mouth. Realizing the abnormality, Endeavor began grasping at his throat to see if something was wrong.

[It seems your father was shouting so much that he burst his voice-box. What a shame.] Kumagawa said as he looked at the silently raging Pro with a smirk before returning his gaze to Todoroki. [Now, where were we?]

"Right about here!" Todoroki shouted as he unleashed a swath of fire at Kumagawa.

[That looks like it'll burn.] he said as the blaze consumed him. Only for it to disappear moments later. [But as it turns out, I'm flame-retardant. Oh, and I think you'll find you can use your ice again now.]

Taking Kumagawa up on his challenge, Todoroki used his fire to warm his chilled body, and followed up with another wave of ice. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing at, but now that I'm using both aspects of my Quirk, there's no way you can withstand me!"

Kumagawa just barely rolled out of the way of the ice and quickly stood up. [I will admit, now that you are choosing to use your full strength, you are much harder to deal with.] he said as he dusted himself off. [But if you think it will be enough to defeat me, then you are sorely mistaken.]

Todoroki remained on guard as Kumagawa approached his ice construct and ripped off a particularly sharp piece.

[If you want to beat me,] he started as he raised the shard and pointed it at his face. [Then you must do this much.] and proceeded to plunge the end of it deep into his left eye.

The entire stadium shook with cries of concern, shock, fear, sickness, and many more.

Kumagawa then pulled the ice chunk out of his eye. It was covered in blood and his eye was stuck to the end like a macabre shishkabob. After a moment, the eye fell off and hung in front of his face, still hanging on to the ocular nerves attached to the teens brain. [You must at least do this much.] he said as he pointed at his fresh wound.

" **M-Midnight! Stop the fight now! We need to get a medical team in here stat!"**

"Right! The fight is over!" declared Midnight.

[Whatever for? It's not like either of us are hurt or anything?]

"But you ar-" the words died in her mouth as she took a second look at Kumagawa.

The boy grinned in joy as he spun on his heel, giddy as a child on Christmas morning. [Now that all that business is done, and I thoroughly have everyones attention, I think now would be the best time for the show to really start~!]

In the blink of an eye, the entire stage was reset, all the damage from the fight gone.

[So let's start off with answering a question I'm sure you've all been thinking; Just what is Kumagawa Misogi's Quirk?] he hopped up slightly and pointed upwards dramatically. [The answer; He doesn't have one!]

Uncertain murmurs were heard from the remainder of the audience that didn't faint from Kumagawa's stunt.

"But we've seen you use your Quirk! You've always been saying vague things about your Quirk! Hell, you used it just now!" shouted Todoroki.

[Bzzt! Wrong!] Kumagawa said as he formed an 'x' with his index fingers. [Riddle me this; Did I ever, at any point, say that I had a Quirk? Think _real_ hard.]

Kumagawa's classmates along with the teachers, thought back on the time in which they were with him. And not once could they recall him using the word 'Quirk' to describe his powers.

[You're probably coming to the realization that I only ever described it as an 'ability'. So allow me to clear things up for you all. What I possess isn't a Quirk. It's a Minus.]

"What's a Minus?" asked the now curious Midnight.

[Please save all questions for the end of the presentation. Thank you!] the teen replied as he shot the woman a smile. [As for what my Minus is, it's called All-Fiction. And it is quite possibly the most vile ability in the world.]

"Wait! How can it be bad if you can heal people and such?!" shouted Kirishima from the stands.

Kumagawa shook his head. [Sorry, but a positive ability like healing could never come from a mind as twisted as my own. Rather, my Minus... controls Nothing.]

It was at this point that everyone felt a little lost.

"What the fuck do you mean nothing?!" yelled an irate Bakugou, who was being held in the stands by several of his classmates.

[4220. I mean exactly what I said. I control nothing.] he said as a large screw appeared in his right hand. [I can make injuries like what Todoroki inflicted on me into nothing.] he raised the screw up to his head. [I can make the time it takes for me to travel a certain distance nothing.] he aimed its point at the side of his skull. **[I can make death become nothing.]** and he drove the screw into his cranium.

He grinned, gleefully, as the screw penetrated his brain. Blood began rapidly pouring out of the hole in the side of his head.

"W-what are you doing?!" shouted Midnight.

As the screw exited the other side of his skull, bit of brain and grey matter spilled out and on to the arena. Then... he smiled. Though it was not a happy one. It was a sinister grin. He didn't look human, and it disgusted those who could see it.

[I made my death nothing!] he declared as he released his hand from holding the screw, allowing it to remain embedded in his cranium. [With no death, the only thing that can be present is life!] seeing that he now had everyones undivided attention, Kumagawa figured the screw display was no longer needed. [I made the time it took me to run the obstacle course into nothing. I made the reality where Bakugou stole the headband into nothing. I made Todoroki's ability to use his ice nothing. _That_ is my Minus. _That_ is **All-Fiction**.]

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kumagawa noticed that stadium security was getting antsy to pounce on him. All they needed was the word.

[But I seem to have gotten off topic. Time to get back on track.] he said with a single clap. [Now you're probably wondering; what is someone like him doing at a school for Heroes? The answer; I really do want to become a Hero. In fact, I want to become the first Abnormal to become a Hero!] he threw his arms outward with his palms up. [For years, you Quirk users have hogged the spotlight from us! You get to play center stage, and we don't even get a mention in the credits! Well I say no more! This is the day that everything changes! Your Quirks are abilities born from the body. Well, our Skills are abilities born from the mind! Our powers dwarf yours as a whole, yet you continued to ignore us! So this is my message. A message to Heroes and Villains alike. A message for all you Abnormals out there who have suffered in silence for so long!]

A large screw shot up out of the ground and lifted Kumagawa upwards.

[THE AGE OF QUIRKS HAS COME TO AN END! IT'S TIME FOR US ABNORMALS TO MAKE OURSELVES KNOWN! I WANT ALL THE PLUS, MINUS, AND NOT-EQUALS OUT THERE TO HEED THIS MESSAGE! SCREAM IT LOUD AND SCREAM IT PROUD! KNOCK THESE QUIRK USERS OFF THEIR THRONES!] Kumagawa then stuck out his thumb, brought it up to his neck, and swiped it across. _[MINUS ULTRA!]_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Even if I have to push the damn thing with my own two hands, I WILL keep this train going!** _ **This**_ **is the story you all deserve! And I will provide for you! Even if my body breaks, I will push forward with willpower alone!**

 **Now that all that drama is out of the way, on to business. I managed to churn out another chapter, but like the previous one, it's a little shorter. That's mainly because I feel like I ended at a good spot.**

 **Things are finally making a huge divergence from canon, and I hope you all like it.**

 **Also, if you are wondering why I don't add in other scenes that were in the manga that instead I skipped, I have a reason for that. Ultimately, they don't really change anything, and I would basically just be copying dialogue. If I did that, I would basically just be putting in pointless filler in my opinion. And I know you all would rather me just get to the good stuff.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, and be sure to leave a review. And make sure to read the A/N at the end.**

 **Disclaimer- [I OWN NOTHING!]**

 **(-)**

 _Plus Ultra: Push past your best and overcome lifes hardships._

 _Minus Ultra: Drag lifes hardships down to your level and crush them underfoot._

 **(-)**

Somewhere in Japan, a group of friends were sitting in the living room of one of their houses, their eyes glued to the TV in front of them. The channel they were watching was broadcasting the UA Sports Festival live all across the country. It was quite a famous event, so it was only natural that the group decided to get together to watch it. However upon realizing who one of the competitors was, some let out a sigh of exasperation. It wasn't until the teen in question had pulled off the most insane stunt to date, that the gravity of the situation began to sink in.

The boy in the group with blonde-hair and glasses leaned his head back and took a breath. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that..." he spoke as he removed his glasses and rubbed his closed eyes.

"I was about to ask the same thing." replied the other blonde male in the group.

A pink-haired girl giggled. "It seems that senpai is still as over-the-top as always."

Rummaging through his pocket, the teen put his glasses back on as he took out his cell-phone. Going through his contacts, he quick dialed the one listed as 'Mom'.

After a few moments of ringing, a voice answered. _"Hello? You called Zenkichi?"_

"Yeah..." he responded in a tired voice. "Guess what? Kumagawa did something crazy again."

" _Oh dear. What happened this time?"_

"Are you near a TV right now? If so, turn on the UA Sports Festival. I think our Loser friend just declared war on Heroes and Villains as a whole."

The diminutive female of the group with short light blue-hair nearly choked on her candy bar as she laughed loudly in amusement. "A war between Quirk users and Abnormals? I can't wait! This will be so much fun!"

Meanwhile the girl who had remained quiet for the majority of the time had finally spoke up. "It seems that you have finally found your new place in life my friend." she said with a nod. Standing up, she pulled a hand-fan out of her cleavage and pointed it at the TV screen. "Prepare yourselves everyone! Kumagawa has granted Abnormals the world over the chance to be acknowledged! And it would be remiss of us to not give him a hand!"

 **(-)**

"Just who is this reckless child?" a man who the world was unaware of, wondered aloud. "A Villain? A Hero? Or something else entirely?" he leaned his scarred head on one of his hands. "Ah, no matter... Is he a threat to me? Not a chance. A possible ally though? Most definitely."

 **(-)**

"KUMAGAWA-SAMA~! THAT WAS SIMPLY AMAZING!" cried Himiko Toga as she jumped up and down in their apartment, cheering at the top of her lungs.

 **(-)**

Sukinasaki Saki gazed in amazement at the over-the-top display that her old classmate had just pulled off. It was like a call to arms, an appeal to all those who had been forgotten. She grinned. "You once told me that my idea of a utopia was foolish. That a world where everyone suffers equally is not a true utopia. A world where everyone is equally oppressed with no fighting or competition. I've come to realize that." she then held her hand up as if grasping at something. "But you... Right here, right now... You've ushered in a new world. A world where everyone will constantly try to surpass one another. A world where everyone will strive to achieve the happiness that comes with being at the top. Where everyone has the same end goal..." she clenched her fist. "It's not perfect, but it's much closer to a utopia than what I was trying for."

In the teachers stands.

"What just happened?" asked a dumbfounded Snipe.

"I... I think that the world just became much larger than we originally thought." answered Power Loader.

"Nezu, what's the plan?" asked All Might.

The mouse-man had his eyes narrowed and his hands clasped. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out their next move.

"Kumagawa! You brilliant bastard!" came a shout from above the stadium.

Looking up, everyone spotted a girl who looked to be in her teens descending from above. She plummeted towards the ground at high-speed, but came to a slow drop as she neared the floor.

"Of all the stunts you could have pulled... _This_ is the most amazing!" she declared as she walked towards said teen. "You have gone beyond my expectations, and have changed the world as we know it! Why, I could almost stomach the thought of trying to hug you!" she spun on her heel once she was several feet in front of him. "The anarchist who tears down society through non-violence, truly, it was the part you were born to play!"

The boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. [You think much too highly of me Anshin'in.] he then turned towards the teachers seats. [Still, now that I've completed the task I came here for, there is no longer any reason for me to stay at this school any longer.] waving towards his classmates, he gave them one last smile. [Sorry friends! But I'm dropping out from UA!]

All of a sudden, a veritable comet shot directly towards the smiling teen. Endeavor looked absolutely livid as he smashed into the ground and created a swath of fire to burn Kumagawa.

[Seems like someone's a little eager!] noted Kumagawa as the flames dispersed.

The flame Hero attempted to yell at Kumagawa, but his voice was still silent. Gesturing to his throat, he did his best to demand the teen to restore his voice.

Shaking his head, Kumagawa chuckled. [Sorry, but that was a favor of mine for Todoroki, seeing as how he helped me to make my statement. Maybe I'll fix it next time we meet.]

The Pro lunged at Kumagawa and the girl.

 _[Sayonara!]_

And with that, they were gone. Silence reigned over the stadium as everyone tried to process what just happened.

" **Umm... Err, uh... In light of recent events, the remainder of the tournament will be postponed until tomorrow. We apologize for the inconvenience." Present Mic announced. "In the mean time, why don't we have Kiyoterae come back out to lighten things up?" he suggested as he shouted off-mic for the stage crew to get to work.**

Midnight led a stunned Todoroki back towards the waiting room back inside the stadium. As he left, he turned to regard his father with a glance. The Pros face was a strange mixture of elation that Todoroki had finally decided to use the flame side of his Quirk, along with unbridled rage directed at the now missing Kumagawa. Although he would never admit it, Todoroki was rather thankful for what Kumagawa had done to his father. The man would've taken every chance he could to boast and preen about his 'superior son', but without a voice, said son wouldn't have to put up with his fathers bullshit. At least, in a vocal sense.

Once he returned to the waiting room, the dual-Quirk user was greeted by his fellow Heroes in training, each clamoring to ask him what just happened. After a few minutes of trying to process the events prior, as well as trying to placate a raging Bakugou who kept screaming 'GONNA KILL SHITTY-SMILE!', they were finally able to come to terms with the reality of the situation.

"So... Kumagawa was just pretending all along..." muttered Iida.

"Was he serious about not being a Quirk user? Because I never heard of these 'Abnormals' before." spoke Ojiro.

"Well, according to him, these Abnormals had been ignored and pushed to the sidelines. Though it still seems hard to believe that another group of super-powered individuals could have gone unnoticed for so long." Yaoyorozu opined.

"Can we even take what he said at face value?" asked Kaminari. "Who's to say he's not just, you know... insane? I mean, we've seen him do some pretty messed up shit."

"Regardless, mister smiley was just putting on an act the entire time he was with us." Jirou said as she twirled an ear-jack around her finger. "He was never our friend. Just a manipulative jackass."

"I-I don't think that's necessarily true." came the meek voice of Midoriya.

"Seriously? You can't tell us you think he was genuine in his interactions with us." said Ashido.

Looking away from all the eyes that were now on him, Midoriya looked down as he fidgeted with his thumbs. "It's just... He looked so... happy, when he was spending time with us."

"News flash Midoriya; He always looked happy. But it's more than obvious that it was just a facade." said Sero.

"Y-yeah... but..." Midoriya tried to muster himself as he continued on. "When I remained friends with him, even after the USJ attack, he seemed to be genuinely surprised. Like he had already expected me to avoid him."

"I thought so too." Uraraka spoke up. "He may have been frightening to me, but I felt like he needed a friend to be there for him. That maybe I could help ease whatever was burdening his mind to make him like that."

A hand being slammed on a table spooked several of the students, as well as drew attention to the source. "I don't give a flying FUCK what you think shitty-smiles intentions were, but that bastard just decided to fuck-off before I could crush him! What he said could be the ramblings of a fucking madman for all I care! I just wanna track him down and kill his ass!" yelled Bakugou.

"H-hey man, let's try to settle down a bit." suggested Kirishima.

"I'll settle down when his face is underneath my boot! I don't care where he went, I WILL find him!"

"Even if you find him, do you really think you can beat him?" asked Todoroki.

"Ehh?" Bakugou drawled.

"I gave it my all to beat him, and nothing had any effect." he said as he looked down at his hands, the left one radiating a slight flame. "You all saw what he did. The ice to his eye, the screw to his head, he can't be defeated."

"Fuck that!" roared Bakugou. "I'll just keep blowing him to bits until he won't want to get back up!"

"Regardless, on the off-chance that what he said is true, the world is about to experience a massive change." opined Iida.

The TV in the waiting room suddenly flickered to life, displaying the stage that had been erected in the stadiums center once more. The band Kiyoterae were in the middle of tuning their instruments in preparation to perform.

"I suppose we should try to take things easy for now. No use in fretting over something that the government and Pro Heroes will be dealing with." spoke Tokoyami.

About half an hour later, the band Kiyoterae were finishing up their performance in an attempt to distract the watchers from the earlier events. As they prepared for their final encore, Sukinasaki stepped forward and grabbed the mic.

"Before we play this last song, I have something I'd like to say. And a dedication to make the song for." she said as she wiped some sweat from her brow. "There was a time when I had thought that a utopia was a world without victory or loss. And back then, that was the goal I strived for. But a friend of mine helped me to realize that my dream was flawed."

More than a few people in the audience were confused as to where such a topic had come from. But they listened all the same.

"If there was no end goal, no desire to better yourselves, no heart to hate or love... Wouldn't it be easier to achieve happiness? Wouldn't that make the world a better place?" she shook her head. "But people, more so than being happy, more so than trying to better the world, only desire to have ones own heart. Without a heart, there would be no worries. But without worries, there would be no heart. And no one wants that..." she pointed towards the audience with a smirk. "A utopia that no one wants to live in, can't possibly be a utopia!"

The other band members started playing the tune to the final song as Sukinasaki went on.

"So my friend chose to go about creating his own version of a utopia! A world where everyone will continue to better themselves in order to win! A world where all people great and small will fight to win! They say there is only victory because there is failure! But so long as you never give up, you haven't failed yet!" the girl shouted as she picked up her guitar. "This final song is dedicated to my loser friend out there! A loser who never gives up on winning, no matter how many times he fails! A man who has finally found his place in the world!" the song finally began in earnest. "THIS ONE IS FOR YOU! KUMAGAWA MISOGI!"

Endeavor's eyes widened at the girls declaration. _'She knows that brat?! She must know where he went!'_ he thought as he rushed the stage.

" **Endeavor?! What are you doing?!" shouted Present Mic. Though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.**

Sukinasaki, seeing the approaching fireball, snapped her fingers. At the action, hundreds of people in the audience stood up and ran to intercept the Pro Hero. He was quickly overwhelmed by their sheer numbers, and being that they were civilians, he couldn't use force against them. He did notice, however, that they all had cards stuck to their heads.

" _I was at home depressed and lying on the couch,_

 _Mama asked me why you acting like a slouch,_

 _I said I keep on trying and still I cannot win,_

 _And she said you just have to get back up and try again~!"_

"What the heck is happening with the audience?!" exclaimed All Might.

"Snipe, what do you see?!" asked Nezu.

The sharpshooter Pro adjusted his goggles and zoomed in on the sight. "It's like some kind of riot! They're all trying to tackle Endeavor! And they have these weird cards stuck to their heads!"

"Cards?"

"I think it's some kind of mind control! And if I had to guess the source, I'd say it's the lead singer that's giving him the finger."

" _So I took her advice and ran straight out the door,_

 _Cause now I have a goal that is worth fighting for,_

 _I called up my friends and said meet me down the block,_

 _I said come on girls it's time for us to rock~!"_

" **Can someone** _ **please**_ **tell me just what's going on?!" shouted Present Mic.**

" **They must be those 'Abnormals' that Kumagawa mentioned." opined Aizawa. "And I'd say that they're making a statement, just as he did... But it looks like Endeavor isn't taking it to well."**

" **Endeavor! Calm down! They haven't committed any crimes! You can't attack them!"**

" _Win or lose it don't matter in the end,_

 _So long as I'm here standing with my friends,_

 _Take to heart these words that I told 'ya,_

 _Shout it out, this is our Minus Ultra~!"_

Endeavor only seemed to get progressively angrier as the song went on and he was unable to reach the band. It got to the point that he was actually tossing aside audience members, resulting in minor injuries.

As the last chords of the song began to play, Sukinasaki grabbed the mic once more. "Thank you for having us UA! You've been an amazing audience to us!" she then grabbed at the bottom of her shirt. "This whole festival has been so hot, I can't bear to wear this any longer!" as she said that, she quickly pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it off the stage. Now she stood in front of all the viewers with her bare chest on display. "GOODNIGHT CONSUMERS!"

And with that, the lights cut-out completely, enveloping the field in darkness.

"What happened?!"

"It's pitch black in here!"

"Someone get the lights on!"

By the time the engineers were able to reboot the electrical grid, the band was gone without a trace. That left a VERY angry Endeavor 'screaming' to the sky as flames billowed around him.

When later reported, the news would say that a student of UA had essentially challenged Quirk society as a whole. Stating that the teen brought to light an entirely different type of super-powered society whose powers would rival that of Quirks. And with the display made by the suddenly missing band Kiyoterae, people would be further inclined to believe it.

 **(-)**

A week had passed since the debacle at the UA Sports Festival and the effects of the event were already noticeable. Almost like an expanding ripple, there were reports of what became known as the 'Minus Ultra Movement' spreading across the country of Japan and beyond. Previously disregarded people began converging on the nearest city and started forming a sort of 'pseudo organization'. They were entirely harmless though. Only really going on marches while displaying their powers. However when they were confronted by police and Heroes who tried to arrest them for using Quirks in public without authorization, they promptly ignored them, stating that they weren't using Quirks, but Skills instead.

Still unsure of how exactly to proceed concerning the newly revealed 'Abnormal society', the United Nations was forced to convene for a summit to decide on how to proceed.

Little did they know however, was that things were going to change again in just a few days. For during the initial chaos that was presented with the Minus Ultra Movement, the government of Japan failed to notice that the Abnormals were converging towards a single location.

As the sun began to rise off the coast of Japan, the massive star illuminated the section of a beach in Musutafu that was known as Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. The beach bordered the body of water known as Sagami Bay, which was but a stones throw from Tokyo Bay. Ever since it was cleaned up as part of the training regime for Midoriya Izuku, the locals had flocked to it to enjoy the beautiful view and atmosphere it provided. The pagoda at the end of one of the beaches docks was a favorite place for couples to visit, as it granted an amazing view of the serene and empty ocean.

But as the sun rose on this particular morning, the few people who were out that early were greeted by a strange sight. In fact, it was extremely puzzling to those who frequented the beach. After all, it's not everyday that a massive island suddenly appears just off the coast. Especially one that already has a massive structure built on it.

Looking out over the strange phenomena from the pagoda were six individuals, each with a proud smile of varying degree on their face save for one. The one who stood furthest forward was a familiar, albeit average face.

[Ahh, it's finally finished. The culmination of our hard work, a veritable beacon for the others to flock towards. And completed in record time too!]

Kumagawa Misogi smiled as he took in the sight that was the artificial island with a building on top of it. To his left, stood a smirking Anshin'in. And to her left, stood a tall individual whose face was obscured by a low hanging lantern. His outfit was mostly white in color, with the back of his jacket having the unequal sign printed on the back.

To the right of Kumagawa stood three other individuals.

The first one was a towering mass of toned muscle in the form of a teenage male. His skin was tanned from constant exposure to sunlight, his black-hair was short with the sides trimmed, and his blue-eyes regarded the construct in the distance with pride. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with brown cargo pants. Strapped to his waist was a yellow tool-belt, and he wore a pair of leather work gloves. His arms were draped over a large H-beam that was resting on his shoulders.

"I must say, your Skill made this job damn easy Kumagawa-san. I feel like I barely worked at all." the man spoke.

 **Name- Kagetsugi Iragi**

 **Age- 19**

 **Alignment- Plus**

 **Skill- Foreman: Kagetsugi has the ability to build any building-type construct he has seen the blueprints for, even if it is of his own design. His skill and efficiency is so great, that he is capable of building a sturdy one-story house in just under a day.**

 **Side notes- A rather jovial man who is on the precipice of adulthood, he enjoys spending his free time drawing up and improving upon blueprints. Despite his rugged and bulky appearance, he can also be very delicate, as shown in his flower-pressing hobby.**

The next person was a girl of average height who looked to be in her early teens. Her light-blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and had a sun visor strapped to her head. The girls porcelain-like skin was barely covered at all by a pair of jeans that were cut-off at the thigh, and what basically amounted to a skimpy bikini top with a flame design on it. It was made slightly awkward by the fact that the girl had hardly any chest to speak of. The only other thing of note, was the portable ice-box slung over her shoulder.

"About damn time we finished. It's fucking hot out here." she huffed as she pulled a popsicle stick out of her mouth and tossed it into a nearby puddle of lava. She then opened up the ice-box and pulled out another to munch on.

 **Name- Illya Kazanake**

 **Age- 15**

 **Alignment- Minus**

 **Skill- Molten: Her Minus allows her to bring magma from deep underground to the surface. The amount she can bring forth is dependent on her level of anger.**

 **Side notes- A girl with a rather short fuse, Illya is the daughter of a Japanese man and a Russian woman. She has a natural preference for colder climates, but her Minus constantly keeps her body hot. In order to compensate for the constant heat, Illya always has an ice-box full of cold treats on hand. She also prefers to wear clothes that expose as much skin as possible. Her annoyance with the heat can get to the point that she will strip naked regardless of where she is. Her hobbies include lazing around in front of an AC and swimming.**

The last person was a diminutive girl with bright pink-hair that was tied into twintails. She wore what had to be the flashiest cheer-leader uniform the world had ever seen. It was covered in bright colors, sparkles, sequins, and ribbons. In her hands were a pair of pom-poms that were colored like the rainbow. Her eyes sparkled and the star-shaped iris' seemed to glow.

"Y-A-Y! YAY! We did it!" she cheered as she shook her pom-poms.

 **Name- Mimisawa Hanabi**

 **Age- 12**

 **Alignment- Plus**

 **Skill- Cheer Squad: Mimisawa's cheers have the ability to boost the strength and effectiveness of other Abnormals Skills.**

 **Side notes- A perpetually upbeat girl, Mimisawa was born to be a cheerleader. The motivation and joy provided by her Skill can get all but the most sourpussed of people to smile. She constantly tries to help out others, even if she can't help them directly. Always choosing to see the best in others, it's extremely rare to see her smile drop.**

And it was through the combined efforts of Kumagawa, Kagetsugi, Illya, and Mimisawa, that the artificial island and the building that stood atop it had come to be.

"You know, given all the work you've put into this, I'm almost tempted to think this wasn't a spur-of-the-moment idea." spoke Anshin'in. "So, what are you going to call it?"

Kumagawa reached his arms out towards the fruits of his labor, grasping at the magnificence of it all. [It shall be called; Abnormal University.] he answered.

It didn't take a genius to realize he was trying to spite UA, considering the initials would be AU.

[And how would you like to be the Principal?]

 **(-)**

 **A/N- As you may have noticed, I had Kiyoterae perform a song of my own creation in this chapter. I probably won't add to it, as I'm not imaginative enough to write more lyrics, but feel free to do so yourself. If you want to PM your version to me, and I like it enough, then I'll post it in another chapter as the official Minus Ultra 'theme song'. And hey, maybe someone can get a small-time band to make it into an actual song. Bonus points if you do.**

 **Just remember, this is just for fun. I'm not asking for it, nor will you be rewarded with anything other than recognition.**

 **Also, given the content of this chapter, I will offer you readers the chance to make your mark on my story. AU is in need of staff and students. Feel free to send in any OCs you create, and if I like them enough, I'll add them in and give you a mention. However, if you do choose to make an OC for me, make sure it has at least as much detail as the ones I premiered in this chapter.**

 **Lastly, let's get the hashtag Minus Ultra! trending. jk lol :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- So, it's been a while, but I've started to gain traction again.**

 **Not much progression in terms of the MHA story line, just a bunch of filler to setup future stuff.**

 **To those of you who have submitted OC's for the story; although I haven't used them just yet, I did find some I plan on utilizing. Just know that if I use your character, I might have to make a few adjustments to them in order to better fit the story. Ex: I don't want two people with the same personality.**

 ***EDIT*- Added some more to this chapter. See A/N at the end.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy and be sure to review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

Toshinori Yagi rubbed at his temples as he tried to alleviate the headache that was threatening to take hold of his brain. Due to the actions of a single rebellious student, the entirety of Hero society had been thrown into chaos in trying to deal with the fallout. It seemed that Kumagawa Misogi had planned everything out to make sure the impact he made with his great reveal would maximize its effect. Heroes were forced to work double-time to deal with all the protests, along with handling their own duties. And no one had to work harder than the country's Number 1 Hero.

Between trying to keep Endeavor off the war-path, as well as settle the worries of the masses, he also had to deal with the results of the UA Sports Festival. Although he hadn't placed first, Midoriya had done well all things considered, and Yagi was certain he was shaping up to be the ideal Symbol of Peace. What worried the Pro more, was the fact that his student would be shadowing the retired Hero; Gran Torino, in a few days time.

He had to suppress a shudder at the thought of what the boy would be put through.

And as if all that wasn't bad enough, now the Hero Killer Stain was stepping up his game. The Villain's latest target had been Iida's older brother, the Pro Hero; Ingenium.

Yagi let out a long exhale as he slumped back into his chair. "A hero's work is never done..."

Almost as if in answer to his prayer for a distraction, the hero's phone rang. It was a familiar tune, one that let him know who was on the other end of the call without having to look at the screen.

"I was expecting a call from you for some time now. Did something come up?"

" **Hardly, I just wanted to do some research on the subject before I made my proposal to you."**

"And I'm willing to bet that you came up with nothing of substance regarding the subject?"

" **I am well aware that Nezu already went to great lengths in his investigation, but you know how everyone always has to find out the truth for themselves. It's a simple psychological response. That, and I actually intended to find the boy in question myself."**

"You tried to find him?"

" **Naturally. Given the nature of my Quirk, I figured it would be best if I tried to meet him in person."**

"I'm not sure whether or not that was crazy of you or cunning."

" **Well, madness and genius often go hand-in-hand. However it's the results that define just how much our actions lean towards one or the other."**

"Hahh, well, I can't argue with you on that. Though you should do well to remember that his motives and intentions seem to shift without warning." he responded as he drummed his fingers on the table. "Although he has undone his actions, he has still killed multiple Villains when lethal force was not required... All it takes is a single whim for him to choose whether or not to undo his work."

" **Ah yes, his ability to turn anything to nothing. Quite the dangerous power. In fact, I'd say it could potentially be the most destructive 'Skill' in the world, depending on what its limits are."**

"... And?" Yagi prodded, knowing there was more to his friends train of thought.

" **And, it could potentially be one of the most helpful. To turn death itself into nothing. To be able to render any and all injuries null and void."**

"I know where you are going with this, but it's a risky idea."

" **Of course. Every choice comes with its own level of risk, which is why I plan to minimize the chance of my plan backfiring as much as possible. And to do that, I must get inside the mind of the madman."**

"... I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do."

" **Not sure? With his power, we can finally restore your health to what it once was. The Symbol of Peace shall return to his prime form, and All For One will be at the disadvantage. You will be able to remain as the beacon of hope the people need for years to come!"**

"I know, I know... It's just... is this what's meant to be?"

" **... I don't follow."**

"It is the duty of the old guard to pass their responsibilities onto the next generation." he said as he looked at his open palm, 'feeling' the flame of One For All in his grasp. "I have already begun to pass the torch to the next bearer. Soon, he will take my place as the new Symbol of Peace. But before that happens, I _will_ defeat All For One."

" **You are making a mistake. You would risk it all by betting on the future? Even when victory is within your grasp in the present?"**

"... If we are able to sway Kumagawa to our cause, I will not complain. However you must remember that no one lives forever. It's just a matter of time before our number gets called. And when it does, we must make sure that all our affairs are in order."

" **... If that is what you think is best, then I will respect your decision. But that won't stop me from approaching him."**

"Just... be careful. Alright?"

" **As always."**

Hearing the line disconnect, Yagi returned his phone to its place on the table. Looking back at the pile of paperwork on his desk, the hero let out a sigh. "I feel like I've aged twenty years in just this last week alone."

 **(-)**

It was midday in Musutafu and the weather was slightly overcast, making it a good day for indoor activity. Walking down the street was a group of Class-1A students from UA who had chosen to spend the day doing something fun together, seeing as how the following day they would start their training under a real Pro-Hero. It was their last chance to get some fun in before their schedules were monopolized by work.

So the six person group had decided to head towards the mall and see what they could find to do. Perhaps see a movie or something.

"Hey, did you hear about that weird island that appeared off the coast this morning?" asked Kaminari.

"Yeah, that was totes weird! And it has an entire facility on it as well!" opined Ashido.

"You think someone built it overnight?" wondered Kirishima.

"Well as far as we know, islands don't just sprout up without warning." responded Jirou. "Especially ones with a pre-built structure on them."

"I heard that the government has been looking into it, but apparently an unknown group has claimed the island is theirs and have been blocking access." spoke Uraraka. "What do you think Deku-kun?"

Turning to the green-haired teen who had remained quiet for the entire conversation, she noticed that his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Yo, Midoriya!" Kaminari called out as he grabbed the boys shoulder and gave it a shake.

"Huh?"

"You alright man? You've been spacing out for awhile now."

Midoriya blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I-it's nothing... Just, worried about Iida-san is all."

The rest of the group gave a slight nod in agreement. They had invited Iida to come along with them, but he said he was going to see his brother in the hospital instead.

"I feel ya man." said Kirishima. "He acts like a robot all the time, but he's still a kid like us. He must be worried sick about his bro."

"Well he does look up to his brother as a role model." added Ashido. "I can't even imagine what he's going through right now."

"I wish we could do something to help him." spoke Uraraka as she clenched her fists.

"I'm sure the doctors are doing everything in their power to help him." noted Jirou. "It's not like we can do anything ourselves except be there for him when he needs support."

Midoriya nodded in agreement as he was tapping his chin in thought. "But... what if there was a way we could help him?"

"What? You got an idea?" asked Kaminari.

"Kind of. But I don't think you'll like it."

"Why's that?"

"Well, while we personally can't do anything to help, we do know someone who can."

"... Please tell me you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting." spoke Jirou.

"U-unfortunately yes." Midoriya said nervously. "If his words are to be taken at their full worth, Kumagawa can turn anything to nothing. That includes wounds. We all saw what he is capable of."

"Okay, one; this plan is crazy. Two; Kumagawa seems about as stable as a house made of toothpicks. Three; this plan is crazy. And four; how would we even go about finding him?" asked Jirou.

[Well for starters I could just find you.]

Everyone jumped at the familiar voice that came from behind them. And lo and behold, the very same person they were just discussing happened to be there. As opposed to his school uniform, Kumagawa was now dressed in his casual wear, which was a pair of black slacks, and a grey long-sleeve shirt that had the words 'I'm with stupid' written on it with an arrow pointing up at Kumagawa's face.

[Hey guys! It's only been a week since we last saw each other but it feels like years! Tell me, has anyone been keeping track of Bakugou's cursing?]

Despite all that had happened the last time they saw him, Kumagawa was acting like everything was perfectly normal.

"Uhh, 13,530." Kirishima answered after a moment.

Giving him a thumbs up, Kumagawa shot a smile at Kirishima. [I knew I could count on you buddy!]

"Wait, time-out!" Jirou shouted as she formed a T with her hands. "Are we really doing this?!"

Kumagawa tilted his head in confusion. [Doing what exactly?]

"I'm not sure if you're aware of it, but a good portion of the population considers you to be an anarchist." responded Jirou. "Pro-Heroes have been on a manhunt for you, and now you're just waltzing around a busy street like nothing's wrong?!"

The smiling teen held his hands up defensively. [Jirou-san, you really should calm down.] he then leaned in to whisper to her. [People are starting to stare.]

Casting a quick glance around, Jirou noticed that her outburst had garnered the attention of other pedestrians.

"Umm, what are you doing here Kumagawa-san?" Uraraka asked, trying to shift topics.

Said teen skipped backwards a step and put his hands in his pockets. [Why, I'm here to spend some time with my former classmates.]

Needless to say, all eyes had widened at that statement.

"Seriously?" asked Kaminari.

[Is it really that hard to believe?]

"Listen man," Kirishima spoke up after a moment. "You're cool and all, and I know we were friends, but that stunt you pulled at the Sports Festival was a little..."

"Disturbing." Ashido finished for him.

"Yeah, so I hope you understand why we're a little apprehensive of being around you."

Kumagawa rolled his knuckles under his chin and nodded in agreement. [I see. I suppose what I did may have been a little extreme to innocents like yourselves, it's just that I've long since gotten use to that level of violence. Sometimes I need to remind myself that not everyone is comfortable with my combat style.]

Despite the fact that his smile never changed in the slightest, along with his tone of voice, Midoriya thought that Kumagawa was genuinely apologetic. But that still didn't make the teen seem any less dangerous.

[Tell you what,] Kumagawa clapped his hands together upon coming up with an idea. [How would you like to join me on a trip to a karaoke bar? We can sing some songs, have some lunch, I'll even treat you all to it!]

"Err, I think I'll pa-" Kaminari was cut-off as Kirishima grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back and formed a group huddle. "What the hell man?!"

"Alright, who's for going with Kumagawa to karaoke?" the red-head asked.

"... You can't be serious." Jirou said dryly.

"I mean, the idea sounds fun, but..." Ashido trailed off as she glanced towards Kumagawa, who was standing still and waiting patiently for them to finish. "Well..."

"Yeah, the guy's kinda scary, but this is the perfect chance to get his help for Iida." reasoned Kirishima.

"... Wow, did Kirishima just have a good idea?" Jirou wondered aloud.

"I... I agree with Kirishima-san." Midoriya spoke up after a moment.

"Seriously?!" Kaminari spoke in disbelief. "Do you even remember what he's capable of?!"

Midoriya swallowed the lump in his throat as he recalled watching Kumagawa drive a screw through his skull, but after a moment he nodded. "Yes, I do... But think about it; has he ever harmed any of us in such a way?"

The group looked amongst each other, slowly coming to a realization.

"Even when he was set to fight Todoroki-san, he never utilized his screws to harm him. He has only ever used punches or kicks, and weak ones at that."

"But, what about the villains at USJ?"

"... Even though he had 'killed' the villains during the attack, he said it was because they were trying to kill all of us. And in the end he undid all the damage." Uraraka answered.

"That still doesn't change the fact that he killed them."

"Listen, the guy may be a bit extreme, but not once has he done anything 'evil'." Kirishima opined. "I say we go with him." he then put his hand in the center of the group. "Who else is coming?"

After a moment, Midoriya and Uraraka added their hands to the mix.

Jirou let out a sigh as she put her hand in as well. "I'm probably gonna regret this."

"I suppose there's no harm in hanging out with him. It's not like we're gonna fight or anything." Ashido reasoned as she put her hand in.

"What about you Kaminari?"

The blonde ran his hand through his hair in aggravation, but eventually relented. "It'd look bad if I was the odd man out." and he added his hand in.

[Alright! Let's do this!]

The students were startled as another hand was put in. Unbeknownst to them, Kumagawa had snuck his way into the circle sometime during their discussion.

"H-how long have you been here?!" asked a spooked Kaminari.

The smiling teen wagged his finger. [Sorry, but a true magician never reveals his secrets.]

' _What part of that was magic?'_ was the collective thought.

[Now, onward to the karaoke bar! My friends are there waiting for us!] he said as he dramatically pointed in the direction of the bar.

"Wait, friends? You mean there are other people joining us?" asked a nervous Kaminari.

[Oh, don't worry. They don't bite or anything. Well, most of them. My girlfriend is the only one who does, but she only does that to me.]

Not knowing exactly how to interpret that, the students chose to ignore it altogether.

After a few minutes of walking, the group arrived at a rather popular karaoke bar off of main street. It was rather flashy in order to stand out, and was designed to cater parties of up to twenty people in a single room. After Kumagawa explained to the man at the front desk that he had a reservation, he handed the teen his pass and directed him down the hall.

Right before Kumagawa opened the door to the room, he stopped and briefly turned to the rest of the gang.

[Just a heads up; my girlfriend can be a little eccentric. She is rather straightforward about showing her affection for me, so don't be alarmed by what you see.]

The teens nodded in understanding. How bad could it be?

[Hey everyone, I'm her-]

"Misogi-kun~!"

The UA students could only gasp in shock as a bubbly girl with somewhat messy pale-blonde hair that was tied into two buns, immediately jumped at Kumagawa... And proceeded to stab the side of his head with a fork.

As if that wasn't strange enough, the other occupants of the room didn't even react in the slightest as Kumagawa's head started spurting blood like a colander.

[Ah, Himiko-chan, I always look forward to your wonderful greetings.]

 _This_ is what Kumagawa considered a nice greeting? The UA group didn't want to imagine what a bad greeting to him would have to be.

Also, Kumagawa said his girlfriend bites, NOT STABS. Contrary to popular belief, there is a difference between the two.

"This can't be real..." Jirou spoke after a moment.

"Believe it kid. Kumagawa is like a magnet for shit like this." spoke one of the rooms occupants.

Turning to the source of the voice, Jirou nearly stumbled backwards in surprise. "Y-y-you're...!" she stuttered as she pointed at the girl.

"Hah?" the girls mouth opened as she grunted, showing off her sharp teeth.

"K-K-Kiyoterae!"

True to Jirou's observation, Sukinasaki Saki, the lead singer of the band Kiyoterae, was lounging in one of the rooms couches, sipping from a glass of what was probably juice.

The singer grinned at the mention of her bands name. "Well, well, looks like we got a real consumer here!" she said as she raised her glass towards Jirou. "You must be Jirou. Kumagawa said you're a big fan of my music."

The rock girl turned towards Kumagawa, whose head was still covered in blood as his girlfriend hung from his neck. "You're friends with Sukinasaki Saki?!"

"'Friends' might be a bit much in my opinion." Sukinasaki spoke up. "He's more like an annoying brother who keeps poking you when you're trying to read. You put up with him, but he still pisses you off. And every once in awhile he does something nice to earn back your respect."

[I think there's a bit more to it than that,]

The performer shot a glare at the smiling teen. "So you want me to give them the unedited version?"

[... So yes, Sukinasaki is a friend of mine from junior high. We were both in the same class, as well as served on the student council.]

"This the same place where the President gave you the position of Vice President?" asked Ashido.

Kumagawa shook his head. [No, that was when I was in high school.]

"Wait, UA is a high school, and you were enrolled as a first year. So how does this work?" asked Midoriya.

"Screw-head here is actually 18 years old." answered Sukinasaki. "He already graduated from high school, but for reasons only he can comprehend he decided to start again as a first year."

"Seriously?!" asked Kirishima in surprise.

"I hate to admit it, but that seems a little... weird." opined Uraraka.

"I know, isn't Misogi-kun amazing~?" spoke the blood-stained girl who was hugging him.

"Okay, time to address the elephant in the room. Who is she?" Kaminari said as he pointed at the strange girl.

"I'm Misogi-kun's girlfriend~!" the girl answered as she released Kumagawa and spun on her heel to face the students. As she did this, all the blood vanished from her clothes and face, making her look not quite as disturbing.

"My name is Toga Himiko! It's nice to finally meet Misogi-kun's friends from school~."

"Err, nice to meet you Toga-san." Uraraka responded nervously. "I'm Uraraka Ochaco."

"Kirishima Eijirou." spoke the red-head.

"I'm Ashido Mina!" the bubbly pink girl stated.

"K-Kaminari Denki." the electric Quirk user responded with a stutter, still hung up on the girl 'attacking' Kumagawa.

"M-Midoriya Izuku." the green haired teen spoke with his usual nervousness upon meeting new people. "But I sometimes go by Deku."

Meanwhile Jirou was still too preoccupied gushing over the singer of her favorite band to give her name.

"Err, that's Jirou Kyoka." said Ashido. "She's not usually like this, it's just she's a big fan of Sukinasaki-san's band."

Toga gazed about the colorful group of students before her eyes landed on Midoriya and momentarily halted. "Hey, you're that cool guy from the Sports Festival. The one with the Quirk so strong you hurt yourself!"

Midoriya blushed slightly as he looked away. "Y-yeah... That's me."

The pale-blonde beamed. "You were pretty cool! But not as cool as my Misogi-kun~!"

"Ah, t-thanks for the c-compliment."

"Alright, now that introductions are over," Kaminari started as he adopted a thinking pose. Then he suddenly pointed at Toga while turning to Kumagawa. "WHY WAS SHE STABBING YOU?!"

[Oh, that's just her way of showing her affection to me!] Kumagawa responded like it was completely normal.

"There's a difference between affection and mutilation!"

"Don't worry, it's okay~." spoke Toga as she threw her arms around Kumagawa's neck. "Misogi-kun is happy to indulge my habits~."

"... And, your habits are stabbing people?" asked an unsure Uraraka.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault. That's just who I am~."

[Remember weeks ago when I said I made a new lady friend?] Kumagawa asked. [Well, that was Himiko-chan. She attacked me on my way to the convenience store, at which point we developed a strong bond. I admire her honesty and impulsiveness,]

"And I love his smile and generosity~."

[And since we're both Minus, it's like a match made in Hell!]

"Uhh, don't you mean Heaven?" asked Midoriya.

[... Yes, of course! That's what I meant.]

"So, she's an Abnormal like you?" Kirishima wondered aloud.

"There's a bit more to it than that."

Turning to the new voice, the group finally acknowledged Kumagawa's other two friends who had been present from the start. The first was the girl they recognized from the Sports Festival who showed up after Kumagawa's declaration. Now that they had an up close view of her, they noticed that besides being a beauty, there was something about her eyes that seemed off. But they couldn't quite put their finger on it.

The other person was a somewhat tall man wearing a white uniform. They couldn't determine anything else about his looks, as his face was buried in the food and drink menu for the karaoke bar. The only thing that stood out was the absurdly long blue ahoge that hung in front of his menu.

"By the way; nice to meet you all." the girl said with a small wave. "I'm Ajimu Najimi, and this," she gestured to the man beside her. "is my friend Shiranui Hanten."

The girl then leaned forward and interlocked her fingers as she observed the students with a scrutinizing gaze. "So, you must be the kids that had to put up with Kumagawa for the last while... Kinda impressive that you made it this far. Even more impressive that you willingly joined him here today."

Ajimu then shot a glance at Kumagawa. "They _are_ here willingly, right?"

Kumagawa held up his hands placatingly. [I assure you that I am not threatening or blackmailing them into being here.] his eyes then narrowed slightly as he stared back at the girl. [Besides, we both know you have plenty of ways to find out the truth.]

Ajimu shrugged. "Fair point. By the way, the others said that they're running late."

[Ah, so that's it. I thought the room looked rather empty.]

"Anyway, we seem to have gotten off-topic." Ajimu said as her attention returned to the students. "You're curious about how Miss Toga fits into all this. Seeing as how we still have some time before the last of our guests arrive, I suppose we can fit in some exposition. And don't you dare complain about this. MementoMori115 is doing his best to make things proceed as planned and provide background information for the readers."

The teens looked amongst themselves in confusion at that last remark.

"Let me start by saying that each person who was initially in this room is an Abnormal. Although Hanten and I are rather different when compared to others."

"Wait, so Sukinasaki-san is an Abnormal?" asked Jirou.

The idol smirked. "Shit yeah I am. Don't ya remember the stunt I pulled at the Sports Festival? The headlines in the paper may have said it was a Quirk, but they're way off."

"Sukinasaki is technically classified as a Plus." Ajimu explained. "As for Toga here, she is actually something quite uncommon."

"I'm super special~!"

[That you are Himiko-chan!] Kumagawa agreed as he patted the girls head.

"As I was saying," Ajimu said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "As Kumagawa stated during his stunt, Skill's are abilities born from the mind, while Quirk's are born from the body. One is genetic, and the other is the product of ones mentality. In order to realize ones Skill, their mind must be a blank canvas so that the Skill may manifest. And here's where things get confusing. When someone manifests a Quirk, all their focus is directed at it. This means that the potential for the Skill to develop is stunted since the persons mind is no longer open to change. It's like one of those eye-trick paintings where you have to try and see something hidden in it. The only difference is that instead of looking for the hidden image, you just choose to admire the painting for the base picture."

"Concerning Toga, she was born with a Quirk, but also had the potential to develop a Skill. But since Quirks generally manifest earlier than Skill's, she was unable to become an Abnormal, despite her mentality." she then gestured to Kumagawa. "As you know, Kumagawa's Skill allows him to turn anything into nothing. So upon realizing Toga's condition, he turned the mental barrier she had into nothing, allowing her to gain her Skill."

"I'm a Quirky Minus~!"

"Wait, so she has TWO powers?!" asked a flabbergasted Ashido.

"Yep! I have my Quirk; Transform, and my Minus; Unshackled!"

"Two powers?! Argh! I'm so jealous!" groaned Kirishima.

"Umm, I have a q-question." Midoriya spoke meekly as he raised his hand. "You keep saying that your powers are Skill's, but you also call them a Minus. What does that mean?"

Ajimu smirked. "Caught on to that did 'ya? Well, as it has been stated; someone who possesses a Skill is called an Abnormal. However Abnormal's can be separated into three main categories based on mentality. Plus, Minus, and Not-Equal, with the Not-Equal being the rarest type."

The brunette leaned forward as she interlocked her fingers. "Plus refers to an Abnormal who possesses a positive Skill, and they usually manifest as an internal power. These people seek to master their Skill so they can better control it, and are generally what you would consider to be 'positive' in their attitude."

"A Minus on the other hand, are Abnormal's that have been warped by the negative aspect of their powers. Unlike a Plus, a Minus has no desire to master their power. Rather, the Skill develops further as the subjects mind continues to deteriorate through trauma and hardships."

Upon seeing the students start to open their mouths, Ajimu held her hand up. "Yes, yes, you'd probably consider that to be sad and everything, but that's just how it is. And quite frankly, I don't give a shit about your opinion on the matter. But as I was saying; the deranged mind of a Minus allows them to warp reality through their skewed view of the world, and often results in powers that are able to manifest outside the body."

"So, Pluses are good and Minuses are bad?" asked Kaminari.

Each of the Abnormal's in the room, save Shiranui, shot a glare towards the blonde. He quickly broke out in a cold sweat at their sharp gazes.

[It's not nice to make assumptions about people, Kaminari-san.] Kumagawa said with an eerie smile. [It's prior prejudices that more often than not turn people into Villains. If you claim someone is a monster, then they might just become one.]

"S-sorry!"

Instantly, the oppressive atmosphere vanished.

[But, in a way, you are right. Minuses generally despise Pluses, which results with them being at odds with each other. It doesn't help that Minuses are usually destructive by nature.]

"So... That includes you as well?" asked a concerned Uraraka.

Kumagawa waved his hand dismissively. [That's all behind me.] he assured her. [Sure, I can get a little extreme in my actions, but no longer is it strictly for the sake of being antagonistic.]

Any further conversation was halted as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ajimu called out.

The door opened and in walked one of the staff members carrying a platter of food and drink. "Your previous order." he stated as he placed them on the table in front of Ajimu and Shiranui, before turning to leave.

All eyes were locked on the platter of food. The reason being, that there was a bowl of noodles placed in front of Shiranui that was giving off steam like a volcano. Placing his menu down, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started eating the noodles like there was nothing wrong, even though the steam was so thick that it obscured his face.

"Umm, is he gonna be okay?" asked Ashido.

Ajimu picked up a menu and handed it towards Midoriya. "Don't worry about him, just order something for yourself."

"I-If you insist." replied the green-haired teen as he took the menu from her.

"So, Ajimu-san." Uraraka spoke up. "You have a Skill too?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

The girl smirked. "Oh, you have no idea." she said with a knowing tone. "But enough about us for now. Why don't you tell us about yourselves?"

After about twenty minutes of exchanging information; likes, dislikes, reasons for wanting to become a hero, there was a knock at the door again. Seconds later, another group of people walked in.

The first to enter was a girl with shoulder-length wavy, pink hair with a large red bow tied at the back. She had a pretty face that was elevated by her bright smile, and was wearing an elegant knee-length white dress that was lined with light-blue ruffles.

The next to enter was a diminutive girl who was easily the shortest person in the room. Her hair was coincidentally the same shade as Shiranui's, and she even had a similar ahoge, although hers was far shorter by comparison. Her blue eyes instantly snapped to the food on the table and she began drooling. She actually looked rather cute given her stature. Her height and soft features made her look like she was closer to a primary schooler in age, yet she wore the uniform of a high school.

Following behind the two girls, the last person stepped in and closed the door behind him. He was a little taller than the average teen, and carried himself with an air of strength. His shoulder length hair was blonde in color like that of a delinquent, but it was unclear if that was his natural color or if it was dyed. Dressed in an open dark-green jacket with a white shirt underneath, the first few buttons were undone and showed off the top of his muscular chest, and the collar was up.

[You are the only ones who made it?] asked Kumagawa.

The blonde scratched his head. "Medaka stayed behind to make sure everything was set up for later. You know how she is like that. And Zenkichi stuck with her to make sure she came up for air every once in a while."

[Aww, that's too bad.]

"Kikaijima is still angry at you from the last time she saw you." he added with a sigh. "And you know how Tsurubami-san is with crowds."

"And Chougasaki-san and Shibushi-san said they had prior obligations to deal with." added the pinkette.

Kumagawa shrugged. [Well I guess it's their loss then.]

"Or gain, depending on how you look at it." quipped Sukinasaki.

[I can always count on you to shower me with words of kindness.]

"So, who are these guys?" the blonde asked as he gestured to the UA students.

"We're Kumagawa's classmates from UA." answered Ashido. "Though I suppose we're not classmates anymore." she added.

The blonde clapped his hands together and gave a slight bow. "My condolences."

He then turned his attention to Toga. "So, I take it that this one is the girlfriend that you keep bragging to us about?"

"That's right~!" responded said girlfriend.

"Bragging is a bit of an understatement." spoke the petite bluenette. Somewhere along the way she had managed to acquire a plate of dango and was currently working on her fourth stick. "More like he takes every chance he gets to remind us of the fact. '[Oh, how are you doing today? Me and my girlfriend are doing great!]'" she said in a poor imitation of Kumagawa's voice.

[Hey! Even if you're just quoting me, I don't want anyone but me to speak in brackets. If it catches on and more people start doing it, then it'll lose its charm.] he said with a pout.

The bluenette stuck her tongue out and made a face in response.

Kumagawa's eye twitched ever so slightly at that, and proceeded to grab a pie off the table. (why a karaoke bar would serve a whole pie, nobody knew)

The wind up was heavily telegraphed, so when the pie did fly towards her, the diminutive girl ducked underneath. This resulted in the pie not hitting her, but instead impacting in the face of Shiranui just as he finished his bowl of noodles and the steam began to clear up.

A moment of silence passed as everyone's gaze was fixed on the silent individual. The pie slowly slid off his face and fell towards the ground, only to be caught at the last second by the small girl who started the altercation.

"No wasting food!"

Heedless of everything going on around him, Shiranui remained still, his face still covered in whipped cream.

Kaminari leaned in towards Kirishima and whispered to him. "I wonder if we'll ever see his face."

The red-head let out a small snicker of amusement.

[Well, since everyone is here now, why don't we do introductions again? You all, of course, know me.]

"Yeah, so why don't we just skip to the newcomers?" snarked Sukinasaki.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea." spoke the pink-haired girl. "My name is Emukae Mukae, a former kouhai of Kumagawa-san. It's nice to meet you all." she said as she waved at the UA students.

"And I'm Akune Kouki." the blonde said as he jabbed a thumb at his chest. "And might I add that you were all impressive at the Sports Festival."

Lastly, all eyes turned to the shortest of the group, the blue-haired girl who was too busy eating to pay attention.

"Oi, Shiranui!" Akune spoke up, shaking her from her food induced trance.

"Ah! Oh, yes." she responded as she raised a hand in greeting. "I'm Shiranui Hansode... Now if you'll excuse me, there's some takoyaki over there with my name on it~."

"Quite the friend you got there." remarked Ashido. "Kind of reminds me of Sato-san with his sweets."

After another round of the prospective Hero's introducing themselves to the newcomers, it was finally time for the festivities to begin.

"Yeah! Let's get this party started!" shouted Kirishima.

"Whoo! Let's get some more food in here!"

"Oi! Don't swing the mic like that!"

[I'm gonna sing that song by Dragonforce!]

"Too long!"

"Go for it Misogi-kun~!"

"Hey! Whose hand just grabbed my ass?!"

"M-my apologies Sukinasaki-sama!"

"Whoah!"

"Ahhmph!"

"Wahh! Ashido-san, you're suffocating Deku-kun with your chest!"

"Mmphm fmmf rmmbf!"

"Ah! Sorry Midori!"

"Gnn! SO JEALOUS!"

"Why the hell did I agree to come along?"

"Because someone needs to be the adult of the group?"

"Oh yeah..."

[Fine, I'll sing Gangnam Style!]

"I don't know why, but that seems like a crazy idea!"

Ajimu chuckled as things devolved into chaos. "Never a dull moment around here. By the way, no cliffhanger this chapter. You'll have to wait 'till the next one for things to get serious again. Oh, and MementoMori115 is still accepting fan-made OC to put in the story. Students and staff for AU and the like."

"... Okay, as it turns out, the idiot author of this story screwed up somewhat. I found that the scene he had originally decided to open the next chapter with, would make a lot more sense if I put it at the end of this one. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. You're welcome."

 **(-)**

In the grand scheme of things, Mikagi Touya knew that he was nothing more than an expendable asset to his organization. Even with the desperate need for an increase in numbers due to the pressure put on Villains as a whole by Heroes, he amounted to little more than cannon-fodder, despite the fact that he had a somewhat useful Quirk.

Bluff Buster, as he called it, allowed him to easily discern the true intention of whomever he was staring at. And seeing as he was part of the 'extortion branch', which was responsible for shaking down targets and collecting loan payments, it was a pretty useful Quirk. So it was decided that Touya would be the leader of his particular branch, which entitled him to an escort of at least two armed guards whenever he was on the job. Not to say that his guards were rather incompetent at their job, but their muscle, combined with his ability to determine if the target was going to attack, made it hard for anyone to get the drop on them.

That being said, he was well aware that he was far from infallible.

{Did you know that there is roughly four and a half to five and a half liters of blood in the average adult human body? Of course, that number varies depending on the size of the individual.}

Coughing out a glob of blood as he pushed himself off the ground, Touya was greeted by the sight of the unusual teen who had reduced him to such a state. The boy appeared to be in his late teens and was of obvious Japanese heritage, despite the natural ash-blonde color of his hair. Both sides of his head were shaved and what remained of his hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached the back of his neck, save few a bit of his bangs which fell forward to frame his forehead. His outfit consisted of a white dress-shirt with a brown-leather vest over top. He also wore a pair of black slacks and matching shoes. A pair of circle-rim glasses adorned his eyes, which were currently focused on the open book he held in his left hand. It was a worn copy of the King Charles Bible, and judging by the number of pages that were on the left side of the book, he was nearly finished reading it.

However what stood out most about the youth was the fact that his outfit was heavily stained with splotches of crimson. All of which had originated from Touya himself along with his guards.

Casting a glance to his left, he sent a weak glare at the lifeless body of Tetsuo. The whole mess they were in was his fault to begin with. It was all just supposed to be an ordinary work day, free of any complications. They visit their marks for the day, collect what they were owed, and give a stern reminder to those that failed to do so.

But of course Tetsuo, the trigger-happy fool that he was, decided he was in the mood for some action, and wanted to extort some extra cash. Say what you will about the brute, his Quirk; Stockpile, was nothing to scoff at. The longer he refrained from fighting, the stronger he would be once he reentered combat. This would reset his power back to its base level once the fighting ceased, but seeing as how it had been about a week since he last threw a punch, he was strong enough to bring a semi-truck going 70 mph to a dead halt without much effort.

So when the large gangster decided to casually 'brush up' against the blonde walking the opposite direction down the sidewalk and fall over in the least convincing bit of acting that Touya had ever seen, he did so with the intent of dragging the teen into the alley and demanding compensation. However when said teen didn't even stop walking during Tetsuo's tumble, let alone spare him a glance from the book he was reading, it set the muscle head off.

While Touya originally thought it fortunate that the particular street they were on was uncharacteristically deserted, he quickly realized that the lack of observers that could call for help worked against them.

The nearly seven foot tall brute had grabbed the teen by the collar and lifted him up, demanding he apologize for bumping into him and give him some money in exchange for letting the kid walk away intact.

The first thing that clued Touya in to something being wrong was his Quirks inability to discern the boys intentions. He showed no desire or reason to respond to Tetsuo's provocations. Not even to flee. His intentions were literally nonexistent. Upon seeing that he wasn't getting the desired reaction out of the kid, Tetsuo decided to rough him up a bit to show him he meant business. And that's where everything went downhill.

Instead of the kid getting his face acquainted with the pavement, it ended up being him. The scariest part was Touya didn't even know what happened. One second Tetsuo was shaking the kid about like he was a doll, and the next he found himself facedown on the ground with blood dripping from his broken nose. At that point Giriko, Touya's other guard, had sprung into action and rushed to help Tetsuo knock the kid out. Barely even sparing the second man a glance, the blonde didn't even move his body, yet suddenly Giriko was thrown through the window of a nearby building. Tetsuo dug his fingers into the sidewalk and ripped a chunk out of it, which he then threw at the kid. Despite the chunk of stone making impact with him, the teen didn't even flinch. And like with all things, escalation is a rather nasty game to play.

Touya grasped at his chest in pain as he tried to take a deep breath. He was well aware of the broken rib that was now pressing against his lungs and hindering his ability to breathe. Despite how short a time the fight had lasted, Touya was unable to determine just what kind of Quirk the teen had. The teen was able to throw Giriko without so much as a gesture, slam himself to the ground with the flick of a finger, withstand extreme blunt force trauma, and even bisect Tetsuo just by brushing his hair out his vision!

Tapping his foot in the puddle of blood he stood in, the boy adopted a ponderous look. {Have you ever wondered why exactly that is? Why is it such unprecise numbers? Why not four to five, or five to six? Why not just a more stable number like four or ten? Couldn't we just change measurements so that was the case? It would make it a lot simpler when it came to donating blood or determining how much more blood you could lose before dying of blood loss.}

Touya looked at the teen in confusion. What was he talking about?

Snapping his book closed, the blonde finally gave Touya his undivided attention. {And why do people choose to put their faith in a higher power? One that they can't even prove the existence of no less. And why is the sky blue? And why is the alien in the movie E.T. brown?} the teen squatted down and tapped Touya on the head with the flat end of his book. {And why exactly are you in this situation? One friend dead, the other unconscious, and you beaten and bloody. The answer; no reason. That's just how it is.}

*cough!* "W-what?"

Shaking his head, the blonde stood back up. {Contrary to popular belief, there doesn't need to be a reason for the answer, and the effect does not require a cause. All that is needed, is a Truth. An undeniable fact. It is, simply because it is.}

Touya let out a wry chuckle. "I don't need you to push your two-bit philosophy bull-crap on me... If you're gonna kill me or something... then do it already... so I don't have to listen to your fucking voice anymore!"

{Hmm, and I wonder why it is that my voice always annoys other people?}

Touya was getting aggravated with the blonde. Instead of just finishing what he started, it seemed like he was going to lecture him to death.

{But I digress. I suppose our business should be brought to an end.} the teen remarked as he cast a glance towards the unconscious body of Giriko, and then to his watch. {Exactly 137 seconds have passed since your friend has touched me. He has now expired.}

Touya noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Giriko's chest finally remained still. He was no longer breathing.

{As for you,} the strange boy said as his gaze shifted back to Touya. {As soon as both of your hands leave the ground, your life functions will cease.}

Touya was left confused at that remark, but when the teen turned his back to leave, he decided to make his move. Pulling a switchblade out of his pocket, Touya pushed himself off the ground with the intention of stabbing the boy in the back.

But strangely, just as the teen had said, once both his hands left the ground, he died.

{You are probably wondering why exactly you died from that, as well as why I'm giving an explanation to a corpse.} he spoke as he opened his book back up, starting at the beginning. {The answer; no reason.}

 **(-)**

 **A/N- After countless threats courtesy of Ajimu, I have... reluctantly agreed to go along with her decision to have this scene added to this chapter.**

 **The three thugs are just throwaway characters of mine, but the strange blonde is an OC Villain of my design. And despite what little he has done in this chapter, I think it's obvious as to what my intentions with him are.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey guys, I'm back! And here's another chap- *WHAM***

"Sorry about that, but he had it coming for awhile. As you have no doubt guessed, this is Ajimu speaking. I have decided to... relieve MementoMori115 of his duties for the time being. For those of you who aren't aware, I was displeased with his initial choice for how to start this chapter, so I took some... editorial liberties. If you go back to the previous chapter, you will now find that more has been added to it, an entire scene even!"

 **Ughh... What hap- *WHAM***

"Maybe now he will stay down for a while. I still can't believe he decided to write this story without consulting me first! So until he wakes up, I'm the one in charge! And I don't want to hear any complaints, you understand?

I said; DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

...

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Now then, on to the story. This is probably where mister author would say some junk about hoping you like it and write a review, but I really don't care about your opinion, so just read the damn thing and get on with your life.

Oh! Also, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others because the dumb ass who's writing this isn't sure if you'll like where it's going. He's too fucking kind for his own good. If it were me, I'd just write what I want, and if anyone doesn't like it, I'd tell them to screw off.

Anyway, I should probably say this, just to be safe. Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!"

 **What's goin- *WHAM***

"Get up again, I fucking dare you."

 **(-)**

If there was one word to describe the state of things in the large private room in the karaoke bar, it would be chaotic. Kumagawa was singing the most crazy-ass songs with his girlfriend cheering him on and encouraging the wild behavior, apparently it turned out that Sukinasaki was actually drinking alcohol instead of juice and after a few glasses her shirt went bye-bye, at the singers request Jirou had joined her in the consumption of said drink where it was revealed the music loving girl was a very affectionate drunk, Kaminari started a food fight with Kirishima, Hansode was jumping around catching all the food they threw, Akune had somehow been flung into the wall where he still remains in an unconscious state, Ashido was dancing like nobody was watching even though everyone was watching, Emukae was calmly chatting with Ajimu like everything was normal, Hanten had his face buried in a pillow presumably screaming, and Midoriya and Uraraka were left to cower on the edge of one of the couches heedless of how close they were to each other.

"H-how did this happen?!" asked the green-haired teen. "We've only been here for five minutes!"

Ajimu chuckled at the side. "Kid, there's something you should know. With us around, there's never a dull moment."

"Everything went bad so quickly!" cried Uraraka.

"What are you complaining about? Everyone is having a good time. Why not join them?"

"Because I want to leave with my body intact!" answered Midoriya.

"Hmph, what a wet blanket." Ajimu responded as she shook her head. "Though I suppose I can help speed things along if you want. You know, skip to when everything calms down."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" asked the anti-gravity girl.

"This." Ajimu said as she waved a hand in front of her.

Suddenly the position and state of everything changed. Kumagawa was now jumping on a couch shouting that he was 'the last one standing', Toga was clinging to his leg like a tick and stabbed at his femoral artery with a chopstick, a winded Akune was holding the unconscious bodies of Kaminari and Kirishima by the collar, a sleeping Hansode lay on the floor face up with her belly bulging from everything she ate, a barely conscious Ashido was leaning back in a chair with a pair of panties hanging from one of her horns, Sukinasaki was puking into a garbage can and Jirou looked like she would be joining her soon, Emukae still looked no worse for the wear, Hanten had a lamp shade on his head, and for some reason Ajimu was now looking down on Midoriya and Uraraka from above.

"W-what the..." muttered Midoriya as he tried to regain his bearings. Instead of sitting on the couch like he was a moment ago, he was now lying on the floor. A brief pang of pain rocked his brain, and he reached up to grab his head to alleviate it. But when he raised his arm, he noticed that his long-sleeve shirt was missing. Looking down, he came to the realization that he was topless.

"W-w-what is this?!" he screeched as his elbows shot back to help him sit up. "What happened to my shirt?!"

Not that he was really self-conscious about his body, but Midoriya didn't really enjoy showing off his muscular form. As he tried to sit up further, his progress was impeded by a weight on his left arm. Turning, he saw the sleeping face of Uraraka who was hugging his arm. Immediately he became a blushing mess of shyness, unable to do anything but stare and tremble.

"Welcome back to the waking world." spoke Ajimu as she looked at Midoriya with a smug smile.

Managing to temporarily recover his composure due to the interruption, he turned his gaze back towards the strange girl.

"What did you do?!" he whispered loudly, trying not to wake the girl at his side.

"Well, seeing as how you didn't want to have fun in the moment, I decided to move things along. I used the Skill; The Morning After, on you. It allows your perception of time to move forward rapidly with no immediate recollection of what happened. Think of it as getting stupid drunk one night, and waking up the next morning with no memory of what happened. Except with this Skill, all your memories will return to you after awhile." she answered.

"Y-you can do that?!" asked a stunned Midoriya.

Ajimu smirked. "Yep! Now, let's get these party animals back in proper form."

Putting two fingers in her mouth, Ajimu let out an ear piercing whistle that woke up and got the attention of all present.

"Gah! My ears!" cried Kaminari.

"Wuh?! I'm up mom! I won't be late for school!" shouted Ashido as she sprung to her feet.

"Damn," groaned Kirishima. "that was one hell of a party..."

"Easy for you to say." Akune grumbled as he released the two students.

At the sound of the whistle, Jirou couldn't hold back anymore and proceeded to empty her stomach contents into one of the garbage cans.

Uraraka cracked her eyes open, and upon seeing her situation, immediately scooted away from Midoriya out of embarrassment. "Meep!"

' _So cute!'_

However Kumagawa and Toga paid no mind to the whistle, while Hansode continued to sleep.

"Geez, looks like a bomb went off in here." Kaminari remarked before starting to sob. "The manager is so going to kill us."

Kirishima gave the blonde a reassuring pat on the back. "No worries man! Kumagawa can fix it, right?" he said as he looked towards said teen.

Kumagawa tilted his head in confusion. [I can?]

The two boys paled. "What?!"

[Just kidding!]

"Man, we really must've gone wild. I can barely remember a thing, but I feel exhausted." Ashido remarked as she started to stretch.

"Uhh, Ashido-san?" Emukae called out. "You have something stuck up here." she said as she pointed at her own head.

Reaching up, the pink-skinned girl grabbed a piece of cloth and brought it in front of her to see what it was. A devilish smirk worked its way across her face. "Well, looks like someone here is down one pair of panties~!"

Akune did his best to looked composed and turn his head, Kaminari was sporting a nosebleed along with Kirishima to a lesser extent, and Midoriya sputtered out gibberish.

However none of the girls present made any move to claim the undergarments. The reason being that A; they didn't want to admit they were currently going commando with boys present, and B; the panties were a rather embarrassing pair of pink cotton undies with the face of a white cat printed on the butt.

Ashido smirked. "Well then, I suppose no one will mind if I just pocket these then~." she said as she hung the garments in front of her like a trophy, trying to bait the owner into revealing herself. But when all the girls remained stone-faced, Ashido sighed. "Too bad then! I guess someone's going to have a fun trip home!"

As the pink-skinned girl pocketed the panties, Toga suddenly shot up as if remembering something. "Ah, that's reminds me!"

She then had Kumagawa face her as she stood on one of the couches. "Check this out Misogi-kun~!"

Turning her body to face the wall, the pale-blonde girl jumped upwards. While the jump didn't immediately have a payoff, as soon as Toga's body descended, it revealed her surprise for Kumagawa. Her body was the first to drop downwards, with her skirt slightly delayed in its descent. It was a slow enough process for all present to catch a glimpse of her rear end. Her completely exposed, bare, bereft of panties, rear.

"Ta-da~!" she cheered as she landed.

Kumagawa clapped his hands together as tears poured from his eyes. [Another brilliant insight you have provided me Himiko-chan! By wearing a skirt but without panties, you are able to maintain decency in public, yet still allow for exposure through an accident! And if anyone says otherwise, you can just claim all your underwear were dirty! Genius!]

"Oh god, someone's enabling him..." grumbled Jirou from her spot next to a trash bin.

"Attention all women; RUN." added Sukinasaki.

"So jealous!" Kaminari cried as he bit his lip.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing?!" stuttered Midoriya.

"T-there are boys here!" shouted Uraraka.

"Whoah! Man Midoriya, you are totally jacked!" exclaimed Kirishima upon noticing the green-haired teen.

"So the panties Ashido-san has belong to Toga-san?" Akune wondered aloud.

"Nope~!" chirped the blonde girl. "I wasn't wearing any to begin with~!"

"You just can't write this..." Jirou muttered as she began to recover.

Without so much as a gesture from Kumagawa, the nearly ruined room was suddenly put back in order to its initial appearance. [Man, maybe I should start my own cleaning service. It'd be a nice way to make some extra money on the side.]

"An interesting idea, but I don't think such a thing suits you." remarked Ajimu.

The smiling teen shrugged in response before taking a seat back on the couch. A few minutes later, everyone had managed to put themselves back together and look presentable again.

"Well, we still have another ten minutes left before our time is up." Akune said as he looked at the clock. "Anything else you guys want to do?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Midoriya turned his head towards Kumagawa to speak. "A-actually, we were wondering if we could ask Kumagawa-san for a favor."

Kumagawa's head tilted ever so slightly. [A favor? From me?] he then scratched the back of his head. [Man, it's so rare for people to ask for my help. But since you're my friends, I suppose I can help you out.]

"Thanks man!" Kirishima said with a thumbs up.

"It's about Iida-san." Uraraka started somberly. "I'm not sure if you heard, but his big brother was attacked by the Hero-Killer, Stain. And he's in pretty bad shape."

"We know that he's trying to put on a strong front, but it's obvious that Iida-san is suffering on the inside." added Ashido.

Kumagawa nodded his head in understanding. [Hmm, I see where this is going. You want me to turn his brothers injuries to nothing.]

"It would mean the world to him." spoke Uraraka.

[Of course.] affirmed Kumagawa. [But here's the thing; if I go around 'healing' people all willy-nilly, then expectations will be put on me. Expectations I won't be able to meet. After all, though I wish to be a Hero, I have no intention of just travelling the world helping people recover.]

"S-seriously man?" Kaminari said in disbelief. "This is Iida we're talking about! One of our friends!"

For a brief moment, Kumagawa's smile dropped to an almost frown, but it was nearly unnoticeable. [I know. But you have to understand, everyone dies eventually. I'm not sure if you recall, but my power simply undoes what already happened. That means that if someone dies, then they are dead, and I'm bringing them back to life. That's not something I can be doing just for the sake of it. Bringing back lost loved ones just so a family can be happy again, as nice as it may seem, death is something that should not be denied so casually.]

"This coming from the guy who killed god knows how many Villains." sniped Jirou.

[Yes, and all of them were killed by me. I brought them back because their deaths were the direct result of my actions. If I was to just bring people back without restraint, what do you think would happen to the worlds population?]

"... He's right." Midoriya spoke up eventually. "If he just keeps 'healing' people, then no one would ever work to get stronger. And if he brings people back to life, then there is the threat of overpopulation... The world shouldn't have to rely on him."

"B-but... it's Iida man!" argued Kaminari.

[However,] Kumagawa spoke up, gaining the groups attention. [even if I can't just 'heal' people out of the kindness of my heart, I am more than willing to offer my services in exchange for payment.]

"What do you mean?" asked Ashido.

[It's like that American saying; you maul my back, I maul yours.]

"Uhh, I think the term is scratch." noted Akune.

"Of course." groaned Jirou. "Smirky here only values life so long as he gets paid."

Kumagawa pressed his hands against his chest. [Ah, you wound me! But I'm not that petty. What I want in exchange is a favor of my own, of sorts. And I can assure you it is well within your power to accomplish.]

The students looked a little apprehensive, but were at least willing to hear him out.

"So, what kind of favor?' asked Kirishima.

Flipping out a pair of dark sunglasses, Kumagawa put them on, crossed his legs, and interlocked his fingers. [You all being here together at this moment is not a coincidence. You are here for a reason. You don't yet know why, but deep in your subconscious mind the answer lies hidden. For quite some time you have felt this nagging feeling in the back of your mind that something was off. That the world you perceive is not quite right.]

"... Is he for real right now?" Jirou asked in deadpan.

[If you wish to see the world for what it truly is,] he held out one of his palms, revealing a red pill. [then take the scarlet pill. But if you wish to wake up tomorrow morning with no recollection of what transpired here, and go back to your daily life,] he held out his other palm revealing... an identical red pill. [then take the crimson pill.]

Emukae started chuckling from the side. "It seems senpai's sense of humor has yet to dull."

"Are you being serious?!" shouted Kaminari as he shot up from his seat. "You are totally ripping off that Matrix movie! And you didn't even get all the dialogue right! And those pills are the exact same as each other! And your sunglasses are shaped like hearts!"

True to word, the lenses of Kumagawa's sunglasses were heart-shaped.

Kumagawa pouted as he tossed the pills away and pulled off his sunglasses. [And here I was just trying to set the mood. Way to go in ruining it Kaminari]

The electric Quirk user stifled a yell and sat back down.

[But in all seriousness, though it may have just been a lucky coincidence, you six are the ones I was hoping to find.]

"You were looking for us?" wondered Ashido as she leaned in, now curious as to where this was going.

[Yes. You see, I wasn't lying when I said that you are here for a reason. As it turns out, out of all your classmates, you six are the ones who have a dormant Skill.]

The groups eyes widened in surprise at the declaration.

"Seriously?!" shouted Kirishima.

"We have a second power inside us?!"

"That sounds awesome!" cheered Ashido.

Kumagawa nodded with a smirk. [Yes. I even had Ajimu here confirm it.]

The students turned to face Ajimu, who was looking particularly proud of herself. "My Skill, Party Status, allowed me to see all your stats."

"Wait, but I thought you said your Skill was The Morning After." Midoriya spoke up.

"You're right, I did." answered Ajimu as she brought her knee up so she could rest her chin on it. "You recall how I said that there are three main categories that Abnormal's fall into? Plus, Minus, and Not-Equal. Well, we explained the former two, now let's get to the last one."

"Please try not to freak them out too much." asked Akune.

Ajimu smirked. "No promises. As I was saying, Not-Equal's are the rarest type of Abnormal's. The reason being is easily understood with the additional title; Non-Human."

"You're an alien?!" cried Kaminari as he flipped backwards behind the couch.

"So cool~!" Ashido chirped with stars in her eyes.

"N-Non-Human?!" stuttered a nervous Midoriya.

Meanwhile Akune sighed. "Every freakin time..."

"If you are all done overreacting, I can get back to my explanation." Ajimu said as she coughed into her hand.

[Don't worry guys, it's just a title. Nothing to be worried about.] Kumagawa added, trying to get the group to settle down.

Deciding to press on, Ajimu ignored any more interruptions. "Non-Human doesn't mean 'alien' or anything like that, but rather it means that we defy description as Abnormal's or humans. While there are others that share the same title as Not-Equal, only myself and Hanten are recognized as true Non-Humans."

"So what exactly makes you a Not-Equal?" asked Jirou.

"Several things." Ajimu responded as she ran a hand through her hair. "Besides having Skill that don't fall into the Plus or Minus category, our physiology goes beyond what regular humans are capable of. For example, Hanten and myself are over ten-thousand years old."

"T-t-ten-thousand!"

Ajimu let out a haughty huff. "I'd say I aged rather well. But moving on, each Non-Human also has a 'double', someone who is in a way, the equivalent to the other. For Hanten and I, his Skill is the Skill that creates Skills. He can make any Skill he wants as many times as he wants. As for me, I have currently have a total 12,858,051,967,633,862 Skills."

Blinking dumbly, the UA students were at a loss for words. Ajimu just announced some impossible sounding things like she it was just small talk. After giving the teens a couple of minutes to reboot, the conversation finally got back on track.

"So that is the reason I have multiple Skills." Ajimu finished with a smirk. She then shot a glance towards Kumagawa. "Care to take over?"

[Gladly!] he replied as he took center stage again. [As I was saying before, each of you have a dormant Skill. And I would like to help you tap into that potential. So here's the favor I want from you.]

[Allow me to unlock the use of your Skill's, and join me at AU.]

"AU?"

"What's AU?"

Kumagawa leaned back into his seat, looking rather satisfied. [I am opening a school for Abnormals. It will be a grand facility of learning, and will play host to anyone who possesses a Skill. I have decided to name it, AU, or Abnormal University. And I would like for you six to apply.]

Suddenly, the prospect of getting Kumagawa's help for Iida was looking rather unlikely.

"But we're already going to UA!" Uraraka spoke up. "We want to be Hero's, and it's the best school in the country to do it!"

"Yeah! Regardless of how your offer might be tempting, we can't just up and leave UA behind!" added Kirishima.

Kumagawa looked confused for a moment. [Who said you would have to leave UA?]

Now they were confused.

[You see, Ajimu here is being kind enough to help out in regards to your admission.] he said as he pointed towards said girl.

"I have a Skill that will allow you to essentially be in two places at once. I create a copy of you, you guys go to UA, and the copies go to AU. And when you sleep the following night, the memories from the copy will enter your mind." Ajimu explained.

[So, how about it guys? You join me in the fun at AU, and I'll help out Iida-san.] he said as he held out his arms. [Do we have a deal?]

A wave of indecision worked its way across the UA students. While they would still be able to go to UA, they would essentially become part of the Abnormal faction. Was it worth it to help out Iida?

Midoriya was looking down at his clenched fists. _'If I had the power to save someone, but chose not to, then what kind of Hero would I be?'_

The words that Kumagawa spoke to Todoroki back at the Sports Festival replayed in his mind.

" _Save others at the cost of something as pathetic as pride? Or leave them to die?"_

 **A Hero is someone who helps others, no matter the cost...**

Steeling his resolve, a fire burned in the green-haired teens eyes. "I'll do it!"

Everyone's gaze shot to Midoriya in surprise.

"If it's to help save others, than I'm more than willing to cast aside my doubts!"

Kumagawa's eyes widened ever so slightly, and a grin reached his lips. [Excellent choice Midoriya-san!] he said with a clap. [A Hero shouldn't have to worry about what others think of them, as long as they do what's right!]

"He's right!" Kirishima shouted as he stood up. "Why are we wavering over something as stupid as reputation?! This is to help Iida!"

"Yeah! And we get more power to boot! We'll be able to save even more people!" Ashido cheered as she jumped up from her seat.

Jirou rubbed the side of her head in annoyance. "You guys are all crazy." she spoke with a sigh. Then her lips curled into a smile. "Then again, if I followed you this far, I suppose I'm crazy too."

Kaminari chuckled. "In for a penny..."

"WHOOAAH! LET'S DO THIS!" Uraraka uncharacteristically roared.

[And so, the bargain has been struck~!] Kumagawa smirked as he snapped his fingers.

A second passed and the UA students grabbed their heads as a minor headache assaulted their brains.

[Don't worry, the pain will subside soon.] the smiling teen explained. [Now, before we go see Iida-san, it would be wise to let you know what your Skills are. Ajimu?]

The girl nodded in understanding. "Right." she then pointed at Kaminari. "Magnetic Personality; the Skill to manipulate metal via electro-magnetic waves."

Next was Jirou. "Audiodacity; the Skill to manipulate sound waves by altering pitch, volume, or duration."

Then Kirishima. "Will-Power; the Skill that turns your fighting spirit into strength."

Ashido. "Toxic Talk; the Skill to breathe out various poisonous gasses, ranging from harmless hallucinogenic, or knockout gas."

Uraraka. "Weight of the World; the Skill that allows you to increase gravity's influence on something."

And finally Midoriya. "And you, since you were the original protagonist of your series before MementoMori115 decided to mix it together with our to make a crossover, it makes sense that you Skill is Protagonist; the Skill that grants you increased effect from protagonist-type events. Fights often end with you turning it around at the last second, you are able to push yourself beyond your normal limits, survive injuries that could kill others, become extremely lucky with members of the opposite sex... I could keep going on, but you get the idea."

While the rest of the teens were all excited from their new Skills, Midoriya was left dumbfounded by his own.

"Eh?"

 **(-)**

With the party over, the Abnormal's and the Quirk users went their separate ways. Although Kumagawa tagged along with his UA friends to go and hold up his end of the deal. The girls led the way to the hospital as they chatted excitedly over their new powers, while the boys held back in order to call Iida and tell him they were coming with a surprise.

Hanging up his phone, Midoriya nodded. "Alright, he said he'll be there soon."

"Man, Emergency Exit is gonna be so stoked over this!" Kirishima said with a grin.

"Well, let's just hope that no one recognizes Kumagawa and calls the cops on him." added Kaminari.

[Don't worry, I'm quite good at blending in with my surroundings.] the smiling teen assured him with a pat on the back. However he noticed that one among looked a bit distracted. [Midoriya-san, something on your mind?]

The boy gave a slight startle upon realizing how obvious he must have been. "No... well, sort of. I just don't really understand what my Skill is supposed to be."

"I think it's supposed to be something like you get really lucky." Kaminari suggested as he scratched his chin.

[Have you guys never read a shounen jump? It's basically taking the main character, and replacing them with Midoriya-san.]

Kirishima then chuckled. "Well then, you better watch out curly-cue," he said as put a hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "you're about to become the focus of the story!"

"I still don't understand..." he muttered as the three boys looked forward.

Just in time for a sudden strong breeze to blow by, resulting in a perfect example of Midoriya's Skill. The three girls walking in front of them were unprepared for the sudden gust, and were unable to put up a timely defense. Three skirts were lifted skywards, revealing the promised land. A perfectly rounded rear that was covered by a pair of blue and white striped panties. A more pert bottom that was hidden behind a dark purple triangle of cloth with yellow music notes printed on it. And a pink booty... that lacked any form of cover whatsoever.

Apparently Ashido was bluffing earlier, and never got around to resolving her predicament.

"KYYAAAAA!" the girls cried as they flattened their skirts down.

[That, Midoriya my friend, is what I am talking about.]

 **(-)**

 **Someone help me! Ajimu is out of control! I don't have much time before she finds me! Listen, in order to save me, I need you to-**

"Found you~."

 **CALL MY MOMMY!**

"Come back here! I want to see what it looks like when a bitch dies!"

 **NOOOOOO!**

"Your writing is so half-assed that it could be done by monkeys! And why do you write so many stories that you abandon?!"

 **I can't help it that I'm more of an idea person!**

"Idea? Oh, I got an idea~. It involves two flag poles, four gallons of honey, a box of baking soda, thirteen wooden baseball bats, ten-thousand rubber bands, four jumper cables, a keyboard, and the Mona Lisa!"

 **HELP ME!**


End file.
